Rewrite the stars
by Crimson Rose97
Summary: Can Spike and Rachel conquer all odds in fear of an all out War between Earth and Equestria? - main sequel
1. Chapter 1

Dusk fell upon Equestria, the Chancellor Chambers were filled with all of the council ponies, the Sister Princesses, Princess Cadence and Twilight filled the chairs, Spike hung above the rafters as they gazed upon one lone pony below.

Chancellor Neighsay was standing before them. Using his magic, he showed them various pictures.

"Recent death toll rising, drugs being passed down to the children. Certain diseases being spread upon our kind," Neighsay as he explained. "Ever since we allow these... _humans_ into our world, they are bringing up death and destruction."

Spike muffled a growl as best as he could as he watched this ass talk. So much so that he clamped his hand over his muzzle. He was brought over to be use as Twilight's personal bodyguard and assistant if it's needed. The meeting barely started and yet he's ready to kick this pony out of here.

Celestia annoyingly sighed. This was the third council meeting talking about the same subject.

"It is seems your racial views know no bounds, Chancellor." Luna grunted, rubbing her head with her fingertips.

"My views are about protecting Ponykind from all dangers." Neighsay barked. "If we don't do something, they are going to take over everything we stand for. It's in their nature to do so! I studied human history and they have done nothing but cause war among themselves, conquering other nations. If we don't act soon, they will invade us!"

"Yes, in human past, they have done such things," Twilight said, "but not all humans are evil. There is substantial proof that humans and ponies can get along. Humans who have given up their Earth status and live among us. Like a good friend of mine once said, _Just because you have one bad apple doesn't mean the whole tree is rotten_."

"Says the pony who ran a school full of unorthodox creatures and re-"

"Before you press further on that, need I remind you it is of six different beings, whom were all students in Twilight's School of Friendship, rescued you from Cozy Glow who took Equestrian magic away and sent Twilight and her friends to Tartarus?" Celestia reminded him, causing the other Councilmembers to chuckled.

Neighsay growled, using his magic to collect all of his belongings. "The humans will take over, it's literally in their DNA. Humans don't belong here."

"Shut him up, Twilight…." Spike muttered to himself as Neighsay continued.

"The treaty stands, Neighsay," Cadence said. "Humans are staying. We'll do our best to bring forth justice to the ones who you say are bad, but it's unlikely. There is only one way in and one way out and it's through the portal. We have very specially selected ponies whose sole job is to weed out the bad ones and accept the good."

"And they are doing a good job at it." Twilight said. "Yes, the system isn't perfect, but like I said, almost everyone who came from Earth hasn't caused any disruption or chaos of any kind."

"Then every one of you are fools to believe that."

The sister princesses and Spike both snarled at that.

"I think that's enough." Celestia said, she stood tall. The highest ranking princess of Equestria and it shows. She held herself high, the way she carried on about herself, not taking anymore crap from the lowly pony. "Neighsay, I speak for everypony here that we are tired of your actions against other creatures. You may have personal views but I will not and repeat, I will not take your words by heart. The humans who chose to live among us will be protected."

"We all hereby strip you of your status, remove any notion you have among the nobles." Luna commanded, standing by her sister. The other princesses seemed to agree with the motion. "All in favor is doing so, say aye."

All around the room, a collective of voices shouted that one single word. One word that ultimately ended everything Neighsay had built over the years.

"You will all regret this!" Neighsay shouted.

"It's settled then," Celestia. "Guards! Get this pony out of our sight!"

Two of the guards marched in, both grabbed Neighsay's arms and dragged him off.

"This isn't over, mark my words!" Neighsay's words echoed the chambers before he was dragged away.

Spike started to do a slow clap. "Way to go, ma." Spike chuckled. He couldn't have done it better himself. As the other council ponies got up and left, Spike jumped off the rafters and landed on his feet with swift and grace. He landed right in front of the two.

"I do hope we don't see him again very soon." Cadence sighed, reaching up and took the crown off her head.

"Neighsay took up our time far too long, Princess Cadence." Luna said. "He won't be coming back."

"I wanted to punch his face in for talking all that bullshit." Spike said. "Humans that came to live with us aren't evil...well for the most part."

The four princesses smirked at him.

"Are you sure you're not saying that 'cause you are dating a human?" Celestia teased

Spike slyly grinned. "Maybe." he giggled, just thinking of Rachel sends electricity down his spine. He has so much love for her that he could explode. Six months, it didn't seem that long since the cruise. But to Spike, it's been a whole lifetime to be with her. Yeah there were some ups and downs but they persevere and their love was strong.

As he started drifting off into a daydream, Spike's phone vibrated in his pocket. The dragon took his cellphone out, seeing Rachel's picture popping up. Seeing that she texted him.

Okay, for the past months, he's been wondering how the fuck Rachel always seemed to contact him everytime he started to think about his girlfriend.

He looked to the texts and froze.

[color=#265daf] _ **Dude, what's the hold up?**_ [/color]

[color=#265daf] _ **Wedding starts in like 10 minutes!**_ [/color]

[color=#265daf] _ **Fluttershy is about 2 walk down the aisle!**_ /color]

"Oh shit!" Spike shouted, he looked at Twilight. "Twi, you gotta fucking go. We're late for the wedding!" He points at the text to show her.

Twilight gasped out loud, her hands on her cheeks. "Oh my gosh!" She turned to the other princesses. "I'm sorry but we have to go now."

The other princesses giggled.

"Tell your friend good luck." Celestia giggled. "We already sent our presents there."

"TWI!" Spike shouted. Even he looked afraid that he wasn't going to make it. He'll be late for sure 'cause he left his suit at the dry cleaners!

"Gotta go!" Twilight teleports to Spike's side. She grabbed his arm and both of them teleported off.

The two teleported back to Ponyville. The two crash landed into Twilight's room.

"Get dressed, we gotta hurry." Twilight instructed him as she rushed to her closet to get her bride's mare dress.

Spike didn't reply as he bolted out of the room and ran across the castle to leave so he could pick his suit up. When he came towards his room, he stopped.

Standing in front of his room was Rachel. Dressed in a blue chiffon dress with a yellow trim with pink butterflies sewn on it. Her hair had recently been cut short to where it touched the nape of her neck with a pink ribbon in it. Her black heels clicked on the lavender crystal floors. She held his suit in her arms.

"Oh you are a lifesaver, babe." Spike said when he came to her. Grabbing his suit from her.

"You owe me a paint session," Rachel grinned. "Get in and get dressed before Fluttershy starts crying 'cause you aren't there."

"Right!" He quickly stolen a kiss from her before running to his room, closing the door and rushed to get dressed.

Tripping over his own things, he hastily changed out of his jeans and t-shirt and threw on his shiny black suit and shoes. He tries to get his tie tied as he ran out of his room.

Rachel stood on her tiptoes and did his tie for him. "You should stick to a clip on. Saves the hassle." she teased.

"Thanks. Will do." he chuckled before offering his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Rachel linked her arm to his and both of them walked away from the room and headed downstairs.

In the main corridor, in front of the big grand twin stairwell, the castle was decorated in lovely white decorations. Streamers and balloons were everywhere, hung along the banisters and columns.

The seats were full of ponies attending to this glorious day. All of Fluttershy's and Soarin's friends and family joined together. From every member of the Wonderbolts to all of Fluttershy's animals from her sanctuary gathered for the ceremony. Fluttershy's family sat in the front row, both her parents were crying tears of joy for this.

And they were crying for two hours straight.

Twilight and the other girls dressed in a dress matching Rachel's walked down the aisle with their bouquets. Pinkie Pie with Party Favor both bounced in joy as the two walked; Rainbow and Flash Magnus walked down the aisle, both of them literally eyeing at the cider bar that was opened; Apple Jack and...surprisingly Trotter from the cruise - those two actually started dating and it was a big surprise to the Apple family; Starlight and Sunburst walked, Twilight actually didn't have a date but it was fine.

Trailing behind Twilight was Rarity, she had some time to work out her psyche and she was slowly returning to her old self, despite the fact she was having trouble with dress designs still. In all honesty, the unicorn lost her creative fashion mojo. It's one of the topics constantly being brought up to her therapist Rachel actually set her up with.

All of them gotten to their designated spot, Mayor Mare standing at her pedestal.

"My third wedding i ever hosted," she giggled, liking this.

Standing in waiting on the groom side, of course it's an eager Soarin, Discord who was staring at the groom as if he's going to kill him. He constantly threaten the wonderbolt that if he hurts Fluttershy's feelings, he's gonna die.

And it wasn't a threat, but a promise.

The elegant music started and everyone turned to the open doors. Fluttershy stood, wearing this beautiful white dress with lace sleeves, the bodice was sparkly and the skirt was flowy. Her mane swept up a curly half updo with many flowers intertwine as a crown courtesy of Zephyr Breeze, her brother. Her bouquet were colorful roses that her animal friends picked. Her cuddly big brown bear wearing a bow tie was following her, carrying her train as they walked. She had squirrels and other fuzzy little critters carrying the basket of flowers and spreading them along the ground in front of her.

Discord started bawling in sprinkler tears, seeing how beautiful Fluttershy was, all dressed up like a princess.

The shy pegasus was beaming as she walked down the aisle. The song birds sang "Here Comes The Bride" in perfect tune. Everything was wonderful, so beautiful. So perfect…

Soarin was taken back by the mare's beauty, seeing his bride walking down the aisle towards him. The beginning of his new life with her.

Spike smiled at one of his best friends being able to move in to the next chapter. He watched her walked before moving his gaze to look at Rachel and sighed softly.

Rachel then chuckled, silently telling to him to pay attention.

Fluttershy kept her cool but she barely got to halfway down the aisle before she breaks down crying and stops walking.

Soarin flew towards his crying bride and hugged her. "It's okay, you're doing fine." He assured her, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry, i'm just so happy." Fluttershy cried, burying her face into the Wonderbolt's chest and weep in joy.

All of the bridemares - and Rachel - giggled softly, all of them going over to her to make sure she could continue. After a few minutes and a nice bear hug from the train carrier, everypony were able to return to their spots and Fluttershy walked towards the altar.

The ceremony went on without a hitch, very nice words were spread about the couple and to the guests attending. Flutter's parents, Zephir and Discord bawled loudly in unison, watching their beautiful butterscotch mare getting married. Fluttershy tries to hard not to cry again but she was so happy she started to cry again.

When it was time for the I do's, Fluttershy and Soarin said them, rings were exchanged and they went for the kiss. Everyone went up a riproar of cheers to see the newly wedded couple.

They soon moved the wedding to outside where the party was at. Of course, Pinkie Pie was in charge of setting up the party and AJ provided the food - Soarin's requests for his love of apple fritters. Music blaring, fun was spread all around.

Fluttershy could not have been any more happier than that day with her new husband. As they, her bridesmares and their dates got to the dance floor and danced in joy.

As Spike and Rachel danced, he gave his girl a twirl before pulling her close to steal yet another kiss.

"Hey, you don't double dip in one day." Rachel laughed.

Spike chuckled, holding her in place. "What are you going to do about that?" He grinned.

Rachel stood on her tiptoes and kissed the dragon. They held onto each other, giving each other tenderly sweet kisses before Discord shouted.

"Oi, get a room you two! It's a wedding, no one is going to start an orgy." The chaos lord snapped his fingers and all of the guests including bride and groom were dressed in white sheets - the men while the woman dressed rather provocative. "Unless you're dressed for it."

"Discord…" fluttershy assertive said his name. Giving him a look to change everyone back or something would happen.

Discord ate a peeled grape before sighing, "hey, they started it." He said before everything went back to normal.

Rachel and Spike just glared at him before lightly laughed.

Rachel then turned to see Rarity sitting at a table alone with a glass of bubbly champagne. "I'm gonna go get some drinks." Rachel said to Spike before heading off to the bar to grab their drinks. Since dragons and alcohol don't mixed, Rachel has been keeping an eye on Spike on how much he drinks, but they're at a wedding, she allowed Spike to slide and have a few drinks.

Which was a good thing since Rachel provided the drinks from her job.

The human sighed before she walked over to Rarity. "Hey there." She smiled at Rarity.

Rarity looked up. "Oh, hello darling." Rarity said, taking a drink of her drink. "Are you having fun?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so. Why aren't you?"

The mare shrugged, "I'm not in a rather partying mood…"

Rachel sighed before taking her seat next to her. "I know these past six month have been hard on you."

"You have no idea...I can't create anything…" Rarity whined. She looked up and saw Spike dressing up handsomely. Her heart pounded when seeing him before turning her head away.

"We all lost our mojo at one point or another. I did." Rachel smiled, trying to make her feel better.

Even what happened on the zeppelin, Rachel wanted to be friends with Rarity. Yeah, Rarity was being a huge bitch of setting her up, but towards the end, she tried to stop it.

Rachel's motto, unless you physically touch me, we can be friends. Spike told her on multiple occasions that she's a better being than he could ever be.

Cause as for Spike, he still wanted nothing to do with Rarity. She has yet to do anything to earn his trust and friendship back.

"And do, pray tell, how did you get it back?" Rarity asked, looking at her.

"Time, patiences, find some new inspiration to base your fashion upon." Rachel suggested. "It always works with me. It'll work on you."

Rarity hummed softly at that. "I see your point". She looked up at her. "Thank you for sending me those designs...they really do help with my shop."

Rachel grinned, carefully patting her shoulder. "Things will be fine, I promise you that." She said before walking back towards Spike and handed him his glass.

She sees Spike making that face. The "I can't believe you're really trying to be her friend and that you're better being than I am" face.

"Don't say it," Rachel chuckled as she gave him his drink and gave him a hug.

Spike wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sighed softly. "But it's true."

The wedding went off without a hitch. Everypony enjoyed the party, drinks were served, memories were made. Fluttershy and Soarin had an amazing time as newlyweds, they gave out every none wedded girls their own bouquets 'cause Fluttershy thought if she would just throw her single bouquet out that a lot of the girls would get in a fight and feelings would get hurt.

After the party came to the end, a tipsy Spike carried an also tipsy Rachel upstairs, both of them giggling, waving her flowers.

Spike nearly tripped, running into the wall, bumping his shoulder and Rachel's feet on it.

"Oh, careful!" Rachel giggled.

"I'm trying," Spike giggled loudly as well.

He, as much as he could, carrying his girlfriend into his bedroom. "Wheee!" Spike spun her around, Rachel held onto him with a laugh. Spike used his tail to push the door closed, he carried Rachel over to his bed and dropped her on it.

Rachel raised her heels up to him. "I'm to tired to take them off." she whined softly.

Spike giggled as he swayed his way to his knees and pulled her high heels off and tossed them over on the floor somewhere.

As soon as he did that, Rachel scooted up on the bed to his pillows and curled up on the mattress. "I am in love with this bed."

"More than me?" Spike teasingly asked as he pulled his shoes off of him.

"That's up for debate." Rachel grinned.

Spike put a hand over his heart, acting like it's breaking. "Oh, you wound me so." He smirked before jumping on the bed alongside her and tickles her.

"Nononononono!" Rachel squealed, her legs kicking. She squirmed in Spike's hold.

It's a good thing Twilight have this room soundproof for the couple because these two get loud...especially late at night.

Tipsy Spike eventually stopped ticking Rachel before he curled up against her. His chest pressing up against Rachel's back. Drifting his hands over her and holding him close.

"So warm…" Rachel giggled as the tickle high came down.

Spike trailed tiny kisses along the bare skin of her neck and behind her ear. When he got to her short hair he grunted. He lifted a hand to pull the strain. "I don't like it…"

"Blame Gemcity for talking me into being a guinea pig of her stylist phase." Rachel chuckled softly. "It's hair, it'll grow back. Besides, I look good with it and it's much easier to take care of."

"I loved your long locks." He buried his snout in the crook of her neck, 'cause Rachel to giggle..

Spike held Rachel for a while before letting out a sigh. "Rach, I've been thinking."

"Oh shit."

Spike poked her in the ribs. "Hey, this is serious." he said. "You know how much I enjoy you coming over and how much you enjoy me coming over."

"Yes," Rachel chuckled softly. "Where are you going with this?"

Spike placed a kiss on her head. "Six months, these months have been the best...I want to take it to the next level."

Rachel turned her body to look up at him.

"Spike?"

"I would like you to move in." Spike said, his hand cupping her face. "You've been talking about moving out of the twin's apartment since you girls moved above their job. The cabin would still be there for us to sneak away if things get to rowdy."

"I don't know…" Rachel mutters softly. She didn't know if it's the bubbles talking or Spike's actually being serious.

"Look at the pros: you get to live in a beautiful castle, countless rooms to claim where you can paint your heart out, a nice little town that is safe. You can sleep on this bed you so deeply love." Spike smirked at that.

Rachel giggled.

"The only con there is that this crystal castle is a fucking eyesore in this town."

Both of them let out a shared laugh.

He leans down and softly kissed her. "So...will you do it?"

Rachel bit his lower lip and chuckled softly with a nod. "Yes."

"Yes?" Spike smiled before giving one more tickles.

"Yes, yes!" Rachel laughed. "I'll move in!"

Spike stopped tickling her and gave Rachel a deep kiss. "Yay!" Spike cheered, his wings flapped in happyness in response, causing him to lift off the bed before being dropped back down.

Rachel jumped off as soon as Spike dropped on the bed. Spike reached up as she fell back and had her fell on his chest, wrapping his arms around her back and held her in place.

Rachel rolled her eyes at that. "I'll get my things and by the end of the week I'll move in."

"Good." Spike goes to kiss her when Rachel clamped a hand over his snout to stop him. He looked at her confused.

"One condition: we go to Rarity's and we talk " Rachel said, moving her hand away from him so he could complain.

"I don't want to…" Spike moaned.

"Hey now, its been long enough. Anger is a poison that affects everything. We sit down, we talk. Mend our fences. We be friends again. I'll move in if we talk to Rarity. It has to be done."

Spike lay his head on the pillow. He looked at Rachel.

"Spike, we have to do this. Didn't your sister taught you anything about friendship?"

"You playing that card? Seriously?"

"Yus, yus I am."

Both of them stared at each other before she scuffed. "Unbelievable." She pushed herself off of Spike. "Seriously, you need to let go." She goes to get out of bed when spike stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry. I'm sorry alright?" Spike said as he got up and moved to where he was in front of her. "We'll go visit Rarity…" He placed his hands on her hips and sighed softly. "Okay?"

"Hmm…" rachel looked at him. "You do realize I have you wrapped around my pinkie, right?"

"And I don't mind that." he leans over and kissed her gently. "Not one bit."

"Is this you speaking or the booze we drank?" Rachel mutters softly, placing her hands on his face

"A little both I think." Spike said against her lips before moving along her jaw. Taking in her sweetly intoxicating scent.

Rachel sighed heavily before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Talk more in the morning?"

"Yes." Spike said quickly before kissing her deeply on her lips. He pushes Rachel back on the mattress.

Rachel moaned softly into the kiss, feeling Spike's hands bunching up the fabric of her dress and slowly hitching it up over her thighs. Spike's mate moved to help rid the suit Spike wore at the same time before the two finished off the end of the wonderful night.

In Neighsay's home just off of Canterlot, once filled with servents and all of the qualities of a Chancellor could have, was now quickly reduced to an empty shell. News traveled around about his firing traveled fast. Everypony packed up their shit and left his home.

Neighsay sat on the ground in front of his roaring fireplace. Documents of everything he's done, his ideas, his dreams he had with the EEA and his dream of rising to the senent council was over. Ruined. He takes each of the documents and throwing them into the fire and watched it burned.

"Ruined...humiliated...those ponies have no idea who they're dealing with." The unicorn said. 'You may have taken my title, but I haven't-"

A letter magically hits him in the back of his head."Ooph!" Neighsay used his magic to take the letter, crumbling a curse word before looking at the letter. He could tell from the seal that it was from the Two Sister… Why would they want to write to him after everything?

He doubted they had changed their minds.

He unraveled the letter and read it. It was telling him to meet at a certain location at a certain time. No saying who it was.

"Well...I suppose I should go. I don't have anything else to do." Neighsay grunted, grabbing his cloak and taking off.

Using his magic, Neighsay appeared in a rundown alleyway moments later. No pony was in sight, a stray cat running after a mouse somewhere in the distance. Neighsay waited and waited and ended up standing out in the open for ten minutes.

Neighsay took out his pocket watch and looked at the time and growled. "Waste of time…" He turned to leave when he heard a newcomer coming forth.

"I don't think it is, Chancoller."

Neighsay turned around and saw a figure in the shadow. He could make out his blue eyes but that was all of it. "Who goes there?"

"A pony who is-" The pony went to walk over but he ended up stepping on a cat with his hoof. Both him and the cat shouted at the same time and the cat jumped up and started attacking him. "Get off, get off!"

The pony stumbled out of the shadow, falling onto the ground . The cat scurried off into the night.

It was Prince Blueblood.

"Your highness…" Neighsay lowly. Of course it's one of the most self-righteous noble there was. Neighsay always despised his arrogance.

"Oh goodness, so filthy, I need a bath stat!" Blueblood got up, from the fall, it ruined his white clean suit, getting streaks of dirt and grime on it, along with scratches from the cat.

Neighsay rolled his eyes. "I dont' have time for some spoiled brat, Victor." Neighsay grunted. "Good evening, your highness." he turns to leave.

"H-hold up." Blueblood said as he constantly wiped down his ruined suit with one hand and fixing his golden mane with the other. "I have a proposition, about your cause."

Neighsay stopped walking but doesn't turn to him. "What cause?"

"What you said in the meeting...you and I have a lot more in common than you think."

Neighsay turned around and saw this smug look on the prince's face.

"We need to have a lovely chat." Blueblood grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight was in her library, reading her books - like always and taking notes while Spike frantically cleaned the castle.

The Princess let out a sigh after the fifth time Spike lifted Twilight up - while she was on the chair still - and cleaned. When he put her down, Twilight closed the book she was reading. "Spike, the castle is spotless, you can stop."

"I just want everything to be perfect for when Rachel moves in." Spike said.

Twilight ended up using her magic to make him stop moving. "Spike, Rachel's been here many times, times when the place was a wreck. I'm also excited that she's going to be living with us." She said calmly as she brought the dragon over to her. "It's going to be fine."

Spike nodded. "I hope so...I love Rachel and I want everything to be done right for her when she moves in."

Twilight sighed and forced him to sit down. "Spike, calm down, seriously. She seen the castle a mess. She made bigger messes with her painting. Remember when Starlight and Trixie had a magic battle and we all ended up changing into different animals as Rachel walked in?"

Spike grimace in memory. Spike ended up turning into a dog - yet again, and the two couldn't change anyone back for three days.

On the bright side, Rachel adored doggy Spike and they had fun playing games and loved the snuggle around the open fire. (and NO they did not sleep with each other in that form, that's just sick -.-')

"You know, this move in means you two are getting really serious." Twilight smiled as she lets him go and returned back to her books. "I won't be surprised by the end of the year, you'll ask her to marry you."

Spike stiffened at that. "Huh?!" he looked at her. "It's a little early to talk about that." Spike coughed at that, scratching his neck in a nervous motion.

Twilight giggled. "I'm teasing."

He glared at her before leaning back in his chair.

"Hey, don't give me that look." Twilight said as she jotted a few notes in her notepad.

Spike rolled his eyes before he looked to what Twilight was writing down. He saw a scribble drawing of a bracelet with what looked like jewels outside of it. "What are you doing?"

"I am making Rachel a Welcome Home gift. It's actually Rarity's idea. Each of us make Rachel a gift instead of throwing her a party. " Twilight said. "Starlight's already getting the materials for this."

"What is it exactly?" Spike asked as he leaned closer to it.

"It's called the Crystal Gauntlet." Twilight said as she continued to take notes.

"Um...it looks like a bracelet, not a gauntlet." Spike pointed out.

"I know, the naming thing is a working process." Twilight sighed softly as she sat back. "But it has some magical properties to it."

Spike raised a brow. "You going to put magic in it? Give Rachel powers?"

Twilight nodded. "Why not? Given the fact she was attacked by a unicorn six months ago, it'll be nice to have her something to fight back against it if she was in that situation again."

Every time he's reminded about what happened, Spike let out a low growl. He was surprised that he hasn't told anyone the truth to anyone. If he did, Rarity would be ruined forever - if she hasn't already with her bad luck.

Then he remembers what Rachel did before he came busting in and chuckled. "Rachel managed to fight off those ponies."

"Well, this bracelet should help her level the playing field somewhat." Twilight smiled. "If this works, then it'll be ground breaking."

"For...humans to have magic?"

Twilight nodded. "Well, yeah eventually. So I guess this makes Rachel a test subject."

Spike narrowed his eyes at her. "Um...I don't know how that'll be good." He was very skeptical that humans could handle magic.

"I know humans tend to abuse any power they get due to their past. But I'm sure there are reasonable humans like Rachel to use it responsible." Twilight smiled.

Just then, Starlight teleported into the room with an armful of stuff.

"Twilight, sis...have you thought of this through?" Spike asked her. "If this experiment you're tempting to use my girlfriend as a lab rat goes wrong and she gets hurt-"

"Don't worry, Spike." Starlight said as she put the stuff on the table in front of them. She dug into the bags and pulled out a black crystal. "We'll keep an eye-" The crystal in her hand consumed her arm in this inky black substance. "Um…" She shook it off but it wasn't coming off. When she hit her hand on the table, the table collapsed by the strength of it.

Twilight smiled nervously at Spike. "We'll make sure she won't get hurt...why don't you go to get lunch while Starlight and I-" Starlight's black strong arm started hissing. "- deal with this."

Spike made a face, he's so used to the strange magical mishaps that it doesn't phase him anymore… He sighed before getting up and heading out of the door, seriously rethinking of Rachel actually living here at the castle. He wanted to protect her from getting hurt with all this magic stuff like last time.

Then again, his girlfriend's tough….

Shaking his head, he strolled out of town. It was time to eat…

* * *

Now for dragons, it's no secret that they hunt for their meal. Looming over the Everfree forest, Spike hid among the tall trees to watch the forest below wearing only his pants. He discarded his shirt and shoes due to the fact it was much easier - and reasonable - to hunt without them.

Though it's common knowledge among the ponies that dragons eat meat, Spike tries to be discreet about it, thus ridding of his shirt so he wouldn't show any blood stains on it. Without his boots, he can run faster without 'em on anyway.

'Cause out here, for only a moment, Spike's a predator. Sure he could possibly eat gems all day long, but to get that necessary protein dragons need, they need to eat meat. They all began eating meat once they went through the molt. Even after years of evolution, they still stick to their primordial instincts.

Crouched on a sturdy tree branch, Spike scours the forest floor in search for his prey. He was in the mood for something with a bit of a fluff. He could hunt for a deer and he'll be satisfied for a week but after Fluttershy got scared of seeing it's carcass the last time he hunted, Spike had to turn down on his killings. Trying his claws on a bear… yeah he wasn't ready to tangle with those creatures just yet.

He looked for a raccoon when he spotted a lone sheep just walking aimlessly through the woods. Judging by the apple burned onto it's bum that it was one of AJ's. These guys are notorious of escaping their pens.

And, sorry Applejack, but Spike's hungry and wants something that's fast and very much filling for his growling stomach.

Spike waited for the animal to get within well of his sight before he jumped right on top of it. The sheep baa-ed and screamed, trying to get away but the dragon held on to it. After a clean sharp twist of the neck, the sheep lay limp in his arms.

Quick, clean, painless. Now most dragons would eat their prey while they are still alive, something about the meat taste much sweeter or something, but Spike always killed his catch as a sign of respect and so they wouldn't suffer. He sat the dead animal on the ground, kneeling right in front of it. Spike made sure no one would walk up on him while he feasted, doubling to make sure any of Fluttershy's friends don't go and rat him out. When satisfied, Spike dug into the fluffy fur of the animal and began eating it.

Tearing into the raw flesh, using his teeth to tear the the muscles and meat, Spike feasted over the sheep for a good half an hour, eating the meat and organ till there was nothing but scraps. After he ate, he discarded what was left around the forest so the timber wolves could eat it.

Satisfied his hunger, spike headed out to Zecora's hut. When the dragon got to the door, he raised his fist to knock, Zecora called out from the other side.

"Before your fist become sore, why don't you just come through the door?" Zecora asked him. A smile could easily heard through her words.

Spike chuckled before he entered the home. The native zebra was over her cauldron, wearing a rather thin shirt that only covered her supple breasts, a ripped skirt that was up to her upper thighs, wearing her many bangles and armbands all over her body. The slithe zebra was cooking something good.

"Whatcha cookin'?" Spike asked her as he walked over to one of her many shelves filled with various potions and elixirs. He reached up and grabbed the one with his name labeled on it. The elixir was a special type of soap that'll help wash the smell of raw meat and the blood off his scales.

"My old family recipe that is easy to chew. A very, yummy vegetable and beet stew." zecora said as she took a taste of it.

Zecora was one of the few beings in his life who don't mind seeing him in this bloody state. Surprisingly, Rachel was one of them. Spike was hunting in the Evergrove, he had hunted a deer and as he was about to kill it, an arrow suddenly pierced it right in it's head, killing it instantly. Spike was scared for a moment till he smelt Rachel before she walked out of the push with her bow and arrow on hand with a confident, sexy grin on her face.

That's only one of the many, many reasons why he loves her.

"The spring is free, my young Spike. You must go out and bathe as much to your delight."

Spike nodded as he head out back to the spring so he could wash the blood and grime off.

As he washed, what Twilight said echoed in his mind. _I won't be surprised by the end of the year, you'll ask her to marry you_. He groaned deeply.

 _Great, now I'm thinking that...too early_! Spike thought as he sunk in deeper into the spring.

Rachel's moving in, so what's the big deal? They wouldn't have to waste energy to see each other every other week. No more talking with phone or computer, she'll be there every day with him… Her beautiful smile basking down at him when he wakes up in the morning, the smell of her scent filling his senses. The thought of being with her sent blood down south of the dragon as he continued thinking of her and what Twilight said.

Spike quickly dunk his head into the water and growled loudly. The water ended up heating up, creating bubbles in the spring.

Marriage was too early, he declared. They only have been dating for six months….

But… still, first it's moving in….then it's that….

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity was working on a new design for the umptheenth time as customers come in...and bought the clothes she made in courtesy of her friends' design drawing.

Tired of using them as a clutch, Rarity attempted to work on her skill.

As she worked on the neckline, the pencil she used snapped, scratching along the page.

"UGH!" She snapped, taking the paper, crumpling it up into a ball and throwing it into the trash bin before slamming her head on the desk. "I am sick and tired of being in this funk." Rarity muffled into the pearl white face of the desk.

Rarity planned on her big come back by the end of the month. A line debuting a Medieval theme of knights from stories based on centuries ago. If she couldn't come up with the line and bring them out during the show and nab some new customers, Rarity will have no choice but to close down her shops forever.

Facing her worst nightmare - her desire was gone.

Rarity turned her head towards the pictures on her walls. Spotting Spike in the sea of photos. Back when he adored modeling for her, being a part of the shows. The one photo prior of the cruise, Spike was dressed in a rather a black-blue suit with silver lapis and feather-like texturing on the jacket. For that moment, Rarity had to modify his wings to match the raven theme. The outfit showed off his well built physique, sporting a rather camera loving smile.

Rarity's heart skipped a beat everytime she looked at that photo. The photo was at least two years old…

Before the cruise...before she became a victim of a sexual assault. Thanks to Dr. Psyrina Colt, the therapist she was seeing, her losing her fashion mojo was an ongoing process of depression from her being raped by that disgusting human male.

"If you continue to go down on this depressed, pity state, your rapist will win." Psyrina told Rarity once. She even told her that in some cases, victims meet with their attacker in prison, seeing them locked up in a cage would show that they don't hold the power anymore… Rarity wasn't ready to see him...not yet.

One thing has changed however since the cruise: her love of Spike. She couldn't help but get jealous over Rachel, seeing Spike happy.

Oh how she missed Spike coming over every day. Rarity felt ashamed to have used him all these years. Never giving him the attention like his girlfriend was giving him.

Since nothing would making spike leave her and come to Rarity, Rarity tries to focus on her fashion.

Which was a poor, failed attempt. Determined to find a solution, Rarity got up, grabbed her purse and took off towards Twilight's castle.

Her heeled hooves clicked together as she walked down the street. Along the dirt path that would lead to the shiny castle.

"Twilight must have something that could help me." Rarity told herself when she went through the front door as she always had.

"Twilight? Darling, are you here?" Rarity called out.

There was a loud bang coming from the library that caused the unicorn to jump with a shout. "What on earth was that?!"

"Where the fuck did you get this one?!" Twilight's voice carried off loudly through the castle, followed by sounds of magic beams being shot out.

"In the place where I got the rest!" Starlight shouted off as well, followed by more magic beams being used. "These crystals are voice sensitive with a certain spell. What we said activated one of them!"

Rarity pushed her purple curls out of her face before she walked towards the library. Another day in this castle, apparently. Upon reaching the library, Rarity nearly shitted bricks.

An Ursula Major...a fucking Ursula Major was inside attacking Starlight and Twilight.

"Maybe I can wait." rarity said, stepping away from the fight.

The princess and Starlight fought against the beast. The powerful giant creature roared, using it's strength, it's claws and teeth to attack. The two powerful ponies floated above the massive creature and tried to contain it in here.

"What did we say to bring it out?!" Starlight asked Twilight as they continued to shoot magic at it.

Which was pissing it off even more.

"From the list, uh….. _Cormariursula_!" Twilight remembered and spoke it out loud.

The creature roared before it faded away. The galaxy-colored crystal faded to dark, along with so many crystals they had tested and discarded due to the fact that they were too dangerous to be presented for a gift.

Rarity slowly poked her head in. "Is...is it safe to come in?" Rarity asked with a whimper.

"Oh, hey Rares." Starlight said breathless before she and Twilight dropped from the air and landed on beanbag chairs they've been using.

"Give us...five minutes." Twilight groaned. Both of them were worn out.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting the two powerful beings a soothing cup of coffee and cleaning up the mess the Ursula Major created, Rarity sat down with the girls. Criss crossing in her pearlish white, crystalline chair, she sighed.

"Girls, if you haven't noticed, I've been in a rather major funk for the past six months." Rarity said.

"Oh...we haven't noticed." Starlight sarcastically said as she took a comforting sip of her coffee. Out of all of her friends who was supportive with Rarity, Starlight was the least. After what happened with the cruise, she didn't believe what happened with Bouncer and his goons really went down. There were too many things that didn't add up.

One main thing was the fact that Rarity was in that boiler room along with the others. And the way she acted prior to it, Starlight knew something happened but she just needed facts. She couldn't go back in time to find out due to the fact that Twilight burnt that time-traveling page years ago when she attempted to go back in time to fix one horrible date.

And like the good magical powers the universe held upon them, the page burnt up into ash.

"We've noticed," Twilight elbowed Starlight before looking at the white unicorn.

"Well, in truth…" Rarity sighed as she grasped the cup. "I lost my desire and I need a way to get it all back."

"Desire comes out naturally. You just need a new muse." Starlight said as she sipped her drink. "You want like a magical fix?"

"Just a temporary solution, yes." Rarity smiled when Starlight suggested that. "Just until-"

"I was being sarcastic.." Starlight grunted.

Twilight shook her head at Starlight sighing. "Rarity, we'll help you. It's just temporary. I just happen to know a spell."

" _Fall Out's Desire?_ That spell?" Starlight looked at Twilight. "But that spell is complex and it works differently to each pony."

"What's that?" Rarity asked, intrigued to hear that there was such thing as a desire spell.

Twilight used her magic, her longhorn glowed pink before a scroll poofed right in front of them. "Eons ago, an earth pony by the name Fall Out-"

"Earth pony? I thought only unicorns and alicorns can create spells and potions." Rarity raised a brow at that.

"Chancellor Puddinghead was an earth pony but he made one delicious magical pudding. Remember that one Hearth's Warming years ago?" Twilight giggled in memory. "Anywho, Fall Out was an artist, his workings of painting and sculptures are known throughout the world in days when the three pony tribes were just that, three. While working on his work, something happened and he ended up losing his desire to work just like you did."

"So after risking his flank of going over to Princess Platinum's kingdom to ask one of the wisest ponies in the land to help him and failing, Fall Out took matters to his hands and made his own spell." Starlight helped explained. "Though, that pony had no reason to mess with things he's never meant to."

Twilight giggled at that. "He got spell and potion confused. Though because of his intentions, he was the first earth pony who tried to perform magic."

Rarity sat there, taking a tiny sip of her cup as she listened. "Does this spell - I uh mean, potion work?" She asked them.

Twilight and Starlight looked at each other on that. "Somewhat…" both of them said in unison.

The three ponies were then teleported to the kitchen. Rarity was plopped in a chair, nearly spilling her coffee. The other girls began working on the potion, taking a medium black cauldron and began throwing in ingredients. They threw in chopped up roots, spices, water, a lock of hair from one of the girls. The pot started boiling without being on any heat or flame. Starlight and Twilight looked back at the scroll they were using to double check if they were doing everything correct.

Rarity arched her neck up to try and see what the girls were doing, though due to Twilight's wings, her view was blocked. "Um, when you two say it somewhat worked, what do you mean by that?"

"Well," said Twilight as she began stirring with a huge wooden spell, "since the potion was created by an earth pony and not a unicorn or alicorn, it has some...ill side effects if it's taken in a large amount. Too much desire of one thing, well...things go intense." Twilight giggled.

"Speaking from experience, Twilight," Starlight snorted, causing Twilight to shook her head with a laugh. "Let's just say, you seriously need to take this in small doses."

"Well? How small of a dose do I need to take?" Rarity asked.

Just as Rarity asked, Twilight looks around before turning to her and asked for a thumple from her. Rarity blinked at that respond before digging into her purse and pulling out her mini sewing kit, opening it up before she grabbed the thumple and handed it to Twilight.

"Thanks," Twilight said before she took the thumple and scooped the potion in it, filling it up to the brim. This toxic green potion bubbled in the tiny cap, the smell was so atrocious it nearly sent Rarity into a gagging frenzy. "It has better taste than the smell and looks proceeds." Twilight said as she handed the thumple to Rarity.

Rarity hesitantly held the potion in her hand, she looked to Twilight for if she should drink it.

"Go on, it's harmless." Twilight egged on.

Rarity looked at the two ponies before sighing, tipping her head back and drank the potion as if it was a shot of cider. Rarity made a disgusting face. "Oh dear, that's awful!"

"Give it a second." Starlight said as she took the rest that was in the cauldron out of the kitchen.

"What do you mean-" Rarity said before this explosion erupted within her body, within her very brain and soul itself. Her desire, her passion was given an exponential boost. "Gimme a pen and paper, gimme one now!" She demanded.

So many ideas, so many designs were running through her head. So many dresses and clothes, combination of all of it was taking her breath away. Twilight had then gotten her the paper and pen, Rarity began drawing.

Dresses upon dresses she designed, all of them stunningly, some of her best work she had made in years were drawn on the paper. "This potion was marvelous! I am having ideas, desires I haven't felt in a long time!"

Twilight nodded. "The potion does that."

Rarity looked up after she created a whole ensemble of her medieval theme for the show on the sheets of paper. "Oh I am back!" She said triumphant.

By then, Starlight came back with the pot, which was now smoking. "Got rid of it."

Twilight nodded a thanks to her former student before Rarity let out her infamous "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, that thumple is all you need." Starlight said, watching the unicorn.

"W-why?" Rarity asked them. "Why would you waste the potion?" Rarity asked them both.

Twilight sighed. "Trust us, Rares, getting rid of the rest of the potion is a good thing. There have been ponies who took the potion get addicted to it and things just go bad. Best to take that tiny bit and go on with it."

Starlight grunted in response before the two girls left, leaving Rarity with her new drawing.

Filled with excitement, Rarity grabbed all of her drawings and took off running out of the castle so she could. She had a lot of work to do.

* * *

After Spike had his long bath within the spring, he told Zecora thanks for letting him use it and collected his clothes and stroll on out of the forest. Feeling full and satisfied from the hunt. He just hoped that AJ wasn't too fond from that sheep.

Spike had his phone out during his walk, checking to make sure if he had any messessages he might've gotten while he was on his hunt: So far, he had a text alert from Pinkie Pie telling him that there was a new flavor of sweets over in Sugar Cube Corners - everypony has text alerts from there, a message from Cadence asking him to bring back her books - he kept forgetting to bring them back after he started dating Rachel.

And speaking of which texted him saying to call her.

With a hum, he speed dialed her number, waited for a moment before Rachel answered.

" _Oh, hey big guy!"_ Rachel greeted breathlessly. " _You got my text."_

"Yeah I did," Spike smiled by the sound of her voice calling him in his ear. "I've been thinking about you, I can't wait for you to be here."

" _Yeah, me neither_." Rachel strained, from what it sounded like to him, she was moving shit around.

"Whatcha doing?" Spike asked curiously as he stumbled along a fallen tree and sat down on the log so he could talk to her more.

" _Trying and failing to remove these damned bars the fucking slut bugs installed on window and locking me in my OLD ROOM!"_ That last bit wasn't at his ear but she was loud. He could hear more voices from the other side.

" _That's right, Rachel!"_ It was one of the twins. " _Admit that this is your room and forget about moving out!"_

" _Fuck you Rube, guys, let me the fuck out!"_ Rachel snapped.

Spike mentioned this before and he's not afraid to admit it - Rachel has a dragoness lurking underneath that skin of hers.

"So...they turned your room into a cage?" Spike asked, though he was very concern of Rachel.

" _Yes! Since they learned that I was moving out, they installed bars and replaced the door with reinforced steel that i can't break through!"_ Rachel snarled. " _What they don't know is that I got a freaking chain saw and I will cut a damn hole right underneath floor and escape from Pon-E!"_

" _YOU WHAT?!"_ the twins shouted in unison. Then there was an audible sound of a chain saw running in the background.

" _Don't think I won't do it!" Rachel growled. "Let me out or you guys are paying for the repairs!"_

" _But that will take months to fund the roof/floor repairs!"_ From what it sounded like it was Gemcity who whined.

" _You wouldn't, bitch."_ Ruby challenged Rachel.

Next thing Spike heard was the sound of wood being cut. All Spike was doing was sitting on his log and listened to everything. "My girlfriend is more insane than Pinkie." Spike muttered.

" _THAT I AM!"_ Which Rachel heard and replied with a maniacal laugh.

" _Shit, shit shit!"_ Ruby shouted. " _Gem, where's the key?"_

" _I don't know! I thought you had it! Rach, don't ruin Pon-E!"_ Gem replied with a cry. Then they were gone and the chainsaw noise was gone. Leaving Rachel laughing out loud.

" _And that, my fine sexy dragon, is one way to potentially mind screw your way to get out of a locked room!"_ Rachel laughed.

Spike laughed at that. "You used Pinkie's Soundboard?"

" _Fuck yeah! Best gift I ever received from her was that!"_ Spike could hear her grinning from ear to ear.

Spike shook his head. "So anyway, I got everything ready for you to come. Are you ready?"

" _Yeah i am, I should be on the train tomorrow or so. I just need to pick which of my dolls to take with me_." Rachel said, the sound of movement and easily heard from her side.

Spike grimace at that. Rachel and her creepy doll collection, Spike didn't judge her to have that hobby, he has his, but those dolls creep him the fuck out. Especially since what happened last time he was over at the apartment.

" _I hear that scowl from here._ " Rachel called him out.

"Sorry, how about you take all of the dolls...but leave the two red heads and the nun one." Spike bargoned.

" _The red heads I get since the twins used them to scare you, but my nun? She's my favorite!"_ Rachel whined. " _She was my first creepy doll I gotten."_

"Babe, do you remember the last I came over?" Spike asked her. "That doll moved on my back."

" _Babe, that's insane, the only way the doll would've move is with magic."_ Rachel explained.

Spike squeezed the bridge of his snout and grumbled. "Rachel, that doll ended up on top of me while I was _inside of you_." He said.

That memory will always and forever burn into his head. The two were rolling around on Rachel's bed, having her laying on her stomach with her hips up in the air while Spike was indulging himself before slipping inside her. Just when he really got into pounding her, the nun doll ended up on his shoulder. Beforehand, Rachel had put all of her creepy dolls in her closet in a box on the other side of the bedroom cause she knew some of them made him uncomfortable and the twins were busy that freaking night.

That nun doll somehow ended up crawling on Spike shoulders. Total fucking turn off! Spike ended up screaming, pulling out of Rachel and ran into a wall.

Rachel sighed. " _Okay, okay, the nun and red heads are gone. The rest stays with me."_

"You can put them on a shelf...with their faces turned to the wall."

It's strange that they had this conversation multiple of times before and it just became an thing.

" _Okay, I'm going to finish packing, pick me up at the train station around three tomorrow_?"

"I'll be there. Love you." Spike smiled.

" _I love you too. Forever and a day?"_

"Always." Spike finished. It was just a little cute saying Rachel came up with. It was actually a saying her mother used to call her. It just stuck when she said it to him. He liked it.

After Rachel blew him a kiss through the phone, the two hung up.

Beyond the darkened seas, a looming cliff island offsetted the blackened skies. A posh chateau lay on top of the cliff, surrounded by tall trees, a number of guards that could count as a small army. With tall, enchanted iron gates that surrounded the home, roses growing along the iron and thorns intertwining the gaps. The road leading up to it was riddled with cobblestone. The large home filled with lavished gifts, necessary things for a wealthy pony.

Or at this case, a young prince.

Blueblood and Neighsay appeared on the courtyard after one nasty trip with the teleportation spell due to the prince. Cause them both to tumble upon landing, Victor had servants who were waiting for him to appear, having him a cushy landing while Neighsay landed in the fountain with it's statue looking like the prince himself.

Neighsay spat the water from his mouth as he stood up, his cloak soaked to his pastry bones. He snarled and glared at the prince. "For a prince, your magic is terrible!" he called him out.

"It's been awhile since I used my magic," The prince said, fixing his hair as his servants fixed his suit, making sure he was spick and span, perfect to his liking. "It is exhausting, I'll have to practice more."

Neighsay grumbled a curse under his breath as he jumped out of the fountain. His horn glowed crimson and his clothes flashed, drying out instantly before looking around at the home. "Where are we anyway?" He asked him.

"My private getaway. Auntie Tia doesn't know that I have it." Blueblood said with a smile. "I do apologize for the...rough travel. Could I indulge you in some wine?"

"No thank you," Neighsay snarled at him. "You told me we were going to talk, not lollying around in your private resort."

"Patients, dear Chancoller." Blueblood said before heading towards the laverish maple wooden doors. "Follow me if you will please."

Neighsay grumbled under his breath before following the prince inside.

Inside the chateau, they first came to a large grand opening, the flooring was covered in a pure red marbling that casted a shine, the walls were ivory and gold trimmings, pillars that stood high with a large crystal chandelier hanging over head. Up the grand stairwell, walking on the gorgeous white carpet, off they went to the left towards the west wing.

As Neighsay followed the prince, the chancoller couldn't help but look at the guards as he walked. Their armors were red and white with sharp features, the prince's cutiemark painted in the same color scheme lay on their chests. Their faces were concealed within the helmets so he couldn't see their identities...or if they were even ponies due to the fact that a few of them were taller than the average pony.

When they walked past an open room, a young yellow and blue unicorn mare dressed in a flowing blue chiffon dress that was practically see through comes running out. "My prince!" She squealed in joy when seeing Blueblood. She ran towards him, pushing the chancoller out of the way before wrapping her arms around the prince and hugged him.

As soon as she did that, three more unicorn mares, all of them dressed similar than the first mare, with the colors of fuchsia, white and black, cheered in excitement as they ran over to Blueblood and graveled underneath his hooves.

"We missed you so so much, my love!" the first mare cooed, pressing her large peaked breasts up against the stallion, giving him a deep kiss.

"Gone for a whole day! Where have you been?" The mare in the black dress asked him, hugging his waist. She had a midnight blue coat with silver eyes, hair flowing black. Though her bust size wasn't as big as the first one, she did have a nice looking ass to make up for it.

Blueblood rumbled a laugh as he held his harem of mares, trying to pull away. "Ladies, I had business to tend to."

The mare in the fuchsia dress - a lilac and peach colored mare with a gradient mane that went from pink to a sunset orange, tugged his left arm, sandwiching them between her breasts, them being the biggest out of the three. "We had to entertain ourselves without you, it's not fun without you."

"Play with us!" the white dress mare - her coat was white as snow and along with her mane and tail, her eyes were so brightly blue it was considered unnatural, she used her fingers to idly trace around his crotch. "Play time?"

Blueblood laughed as his harem was trying to have him undressed just as he came home. "As much as I want to do that, my pets, daddy is very busy."

"AW!" The four pouted when he said that.

"Why don't you four warm up a bath, I'll join you soon enough. I promise." Blueblood said, his voice had a low, sadist feel to it. In his eyes, Neighsay saw that the young prince had total control over the females. "I'll be up soon,"

"Okay," the four said, pouting over the fact that they weren't going to have playtime then. They gathered themselves up and retreated back to their rooms.

Neighsay watched them leave before turning back to the prince who was fixing his clothes once more.

"What?" The prince asked. "If you want them, all you have to do is ask."

Neighsay shook his head. "I have no interest of defoiling your whores, Victor."

"Those words are very uncall for." Blueblood growled at him. "I have given you an invitation to my home and you had the audacity of insulting my pets."

Neighsay just stared at him. Unamused to his brash behavior.

Blueblood rolled his eyes at him before becking him to continuing the unicorn to follow him with the hook of his finger before walking off.

The chancellor scuffed before following the young prince to his study with two armed guards blocking the door. The two guards stepped away as their prince walked through the door, when Neighsay tried to enter, the guards quickly took their swords out and blocked his way in.

"At ease, boys. He's with me." Blueblood said quickly.

The guards stared down at male before them before they stepped aside, sheathing their swords.

 _Maybe this brat has more than what he's leading on with the guards. The harem, servants and this home I could understand, but all of this? No fool would even think of trying assassinate Victor 'cause he's pretty much useless. So why with the guards?_ Neighsay thought as he went in.

"Close the door, will you old man?" Blueblood asked as Neighsay entered the study. The walls were made by a strange stone that didn't set the chancoller right. The stone was painted in a rich brown, the flooring and shelves were made from the same material as the walls. No windows to the outside world. A rather large wooden desk separated the chancoller and prince stood next to a cabinet filled with exquisite liquor the young unicorn had to offer, filling himself a glass of what he had to offer.

Neighsay made an attempt to use his magic to shut the door.

To only come to find out that his magic wasn't working, leaving the prince into a chuckling fit.

"This room is made of a special anti-magic stone called the Leviathan. Very straightforward, it will cancel any source of magic out, leaving one very...defenceless to any Equestrian magic." Blueblood explained. "Something that King Sombra used during his time."

"And you use it to make a room." Neighsay grunted, though he was impressed that the spoiled brat knows that much. The old stallion shuts the door with his hand before walking over to the chair.

"A place of sanction," the prince says as he took a sip of his glass, "when I choose to be alone and not to be bothered by anyone, I will come here to think-"

"Thinking is never your strong suits…" Neighsay grumbled under his breath before taking a seat.

Blueblood grunted at that. "Remind me why I brought you here again?"

"You have a proposition? About the _cause?_ "

"Right."

 _Arrogant bastard,_ Neighsay thought about him.

Blueblood cleared his throat before he began. "Since the very beginning, I was against the humans coming to Equestria from their cruel, nasty world. I suggested first hand that we should find a way to close that portal down, but I was out voted."

"Gee, I wonder why?"

Blueblood ignored that comment and continued. "Many years later, I had no choice but to sit back and watched our lands being destroyed by the humans, seeing many of our kind getting hurt or worst killed by the very beings we allowed to cross over."

"That is what I was trying to tell your aunts, but none would listen. It's only going to go downhill from then on out." Neighsay grunted.

"So, here is my proposition, we find a way to have the princesses to send every human back to their world in a state of emergency."

Neighsay couldn't help but laugh out loud. By the sound of the rolling rumble coming from the elder unicorn that it's been a long while since he laughed at something like this.

Blueblood nonchalantly drank his liquor as his associate was going through this fit, waiting for it to pass before he saw the look at the prince's face.

"Oh...you're serious?"" Neighsay sat up. "The princesses would never send them back, it's part of the treaty."

"A treaty that is so flawed, so faulty, created only by idiots." Blueblood committed. "All we have to do is rally up the public, showing them the human's true nature to everyone. Every pony would join in." The prince then went to his desk, digging out a key out of his jacket pocket before inserting it and pulled out a drawer. He grabbed a large folder before setting it out on the table in front of the chancoller. "Since humans gave us some of their tools, we'll use it against them."

Neighsay eyed at the folder before looking up at the prince. "If you already have this planned out, why do you want me?"

"Oddly enough, you still have contacts I do not have. With the right figures on our side, ponies in all corners of Equestria would want the humans out as much as we do." Blueblood sat the glass down and leaned against the desk, his hands bracing on top of the wood. "You and I would be saviors, you will get what you want."

"And what do you want out of this?" Neighsay asked with raised brows. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then a lot of creatures will get hurt. It'll be treason against the hierarchy."

Blueblood waved a hand at that. "You let me worry about that, my reasons are but my own. I have the resources, you have the means, we should work together." He then extended a hand out to the elder pony. "What say you?"

Neighsay stared at Blueblood, looking at that folder on the desk before turning back towards him once more. He never seen Blueblood act like this...commandeering, assertive, nothing what he used to seeing the spoiled brat. He assets the offer again in his mind. If he would to do this, join forces with the prince, this will not go down well. If they were caught, they would be persecuted.

What did he have to lose? Nothing. He already lost everything from the princesses.

Neighsay stood up and grasp the prince's hand and shook it.

Blueblood grinned at that. "Welcome to the White Mantle, Chancoller."


	4. Chapter 4

Spike woke up very early on the next day. He barely could open his eyes when his heart already started to pound heavily and he was grinning from ear to ear. Knowingly that today was the day Rachel was coming today.

"Yippy!" Spike howled in excitement, he jumped out of his bed to get ready for the big move in. He bolted out of the bedroom, rushed across the castle to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Twilight and Starlight were still asleep, so he pretty much has the castle to himself to get everything ready.

After taking a shower and done all his early morning chores and made Twilight and Starlight's breakfast, Spike quickly headed out to town to pick up a few things he needed to get before three o clock.

Spike first went straight to the post office just as it was opening by Derpy.

"Oh, hey Spike," The grey pegasus greeted Spike with a smile, "what can i do for ya?"

Spike smiled. "Morning Derps, I'm here to pick up a package."

"Ooh okay, lemme open up shop first." Derpy said, fumbling to get the keys from her pockets. "Ugh, I have in here somewhere, gimme a sec."

Spike nodded with a chuckle. "Misplaced keys again?"

"Uh huh." Derpy nodded, her tattered blond hair sliding over her lazy eye, one she didn't mind having. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes before continue to hunt for her keys. "If I lose these keys, I'm gonna be in serious trouble." She worried.

Spike thought about it for a moment before giving her a pat on her shoulder to move aside. Derpy moved and watched Spike carefully to see what he was doing. Spike extended out his pinky claw, inserted the claw into the keyhole, jiggled his finger a little before the gears turned and the door opened.

"There you go." Spike grinned as he backed up.

"Wow! You got it open with your pinky!" Derpy awed at that. "How did you do that?"

"Practice," Spike smiled and that was all he was going to say. In truth, he gets bored while living at the castle and he's practiced lock picking with his nails on the doors. He never once needed a key ever since. (And not to mention he could just kick the door with ease) And when he's hungry late at night and Twilight and Starlight kept locking the treasury from him and he really wanted gems.

So much for controlling his greed.

Derpy led Spike inside, turning on every lights in the post office as they went in. After getting all the lights and stuff situated, Derpy got over to her front desk, adjusted her hat before looking at the dragon with a smile.

"How may I help you today?" She asked, her voice much clearer and slower than she was speaking to him moments ago. Her work voice.

Spike chuckled at her deminier before clearing his voice. "Yeah, I have a package for me, I would like to pick it up."

"Oh, okay." Derpy said, going into her files before headed to the back as other ponies were coming in to get their mail or sending their mail out.

She comes back moment later with a frown. "I'm sorry Spike, but it seems that the package hasn't come in yet."

"Um...come again?" Spike asked.

Derpy double checked the system before whimpering in sadness. "I'm sorry, but your package isn't here yet. It seems the mail pony got it confused and shipped it to the Peaks of Peril by mistake."

Spike's left eye twitched. "So… the kirins have it?" inside of that package was a very expensive art set in complete with new embroidered paint brushes, paint that was made by liquefied gems, a rich fine sketchbook that was enchanted so she would never have to go off and buy paper again to draw, a portable easel that could collapse so it's easy to move, all in a simple satin felt travel case. Spike literally had to go through the depths of Tartarus, do almost impossible favors, left him nearly bone dry in his trust funds just to get that as a House Warming present for Rachel.

Though she told him he doesn't have to, Spike tends to spoil his girlfriend. Especially buying something ridiculously expensive as a new art set.

"I can get somepony to retrieve them, but it'll take about a week to do so." Derpy explained. "I'm so so sorry Spike, I just don't know what went wrong."

Spike had a calming smile on his face, but his body started smoking. "Okay then," Spike said as calmly as he could. "Please get. This. Fixed…"

Taking a page out of Fluttershy's and the Kirin's message about managing their anger, he excused himself from the premises, flew beyond the Everfree Forest to where no pony could get hurt.

And pretty much went to fucking town on a several trees. Burning them, beating them with his fits, taking a fallen log and used it as a bat on a few and cursed like a mad sailer.

He gets it, the mail gets lost or misplaced all the time. Yeah he's pissed but it's no pony's fault….

After calming down, Spike flew back to town, noticing it was almost time for Rachel to get here.

He raced straight to the flower parlor, hoping the flowers he ordered was there. And sweet celestia they were.

"Here you go!" Rosy, the florist, hands him a bouquet of an bouquet arrangement of black and crimson red roses, Rachel's favorite roses.

"Thank you." Spike said, handing her the last of his bits, grabbed the flowers and went to the train station.

Spike got to the station fifteen minutes before the train would pull up. He hummed a song to pass the time. Though the mail situation was annoying, it wasn't as important as this moment. Him and Rachel….she visited him more than a hundred times and Spike a lot more, but this was different…. Rach was moving in, he'll have her by his side. This major step into their relationship.

Spike nearly let the bouquet slip from his hand by the amount of nervous sweat.

"Holy shit balls, Spike, get it together…" Spike grumbled to himself as he got ahold of the flowers. There was no reason for him to be nervous, he and Rachel are great together….

Fearing of screwing up hung over his head.

Just as he was on the verge of having a total freak out, the train finally rolled in.

The doors opened and the first person out was her…

"Hey big guy." Rachel let out a rumble deep from her chest when she rolled in. Wearing the dino shirt she was able to salvage from the cruise, wearing her ripped jean shorts, dark leggings and her high heeled boots. She carried her duffle bag and a large suitcase in her hands as she walked off the train.

Spike walked up to her as Rachel dropped her stuff. They ran into each other, spike scooped her up as Rach wrapped her legs around his waist. He spun her around and kissed her deeply.

Rachel moaned softly between his lips, her arms draping over his shoulders as she pulled back. "So...here we are."

"Yeah," Spike whispered back, getting adjusted to his hold on her before using his tail to grab the flowers with his tail and carried it over to where Rachel could see. "Got these for you."

"Oh!" Rachel giggled, grabbing the flowers and smiled at him. "Thank you baby, I love them."

Spike chuckled before setting Rachel down. He went to her bags and picked them up for her. "Shall we go home?"

Rachel nodded before they left the train station and made their way towards the castle.

"So, how was the trip?" He asked her as they walked.

"Tiring." Rachel sighed, shaking her head. "After the twins got me out of the room, I went to pick up my final check when some assholes ganged up on me at the bar."

Spike's brows risen when he heard that. "What do you mean they ganged up on you?"

Rachel nodded. "I was talking to King when some ponies ganged up on me, saying that i have no right to be in the bar. That it was a pony establish bar or some shit. What was worse, I served them drinks all the time and they told me that."

"Did they touch you?"

"They tried to, but I busted a bottle over one of their heads and split." Rachel shrugged.

"That was weird,"

"I know!" Rachel sighed. Shaking her head. "Now I'm here, away from crazy assholes."

Spike nodded at that. He was glad she was here to get away from that.

When they got to the castle and opened the doors…

" _ **WELCOME HOME RACHEL!**_ "

Automatically, Spike and Rachel duck and cover.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh come on guys, I'm not gonna hit you with paintball again!" Pinkie loudly assured them.

Spike and Rachel slowly stuck their heads into the door to glare at the pink menace. Both with the exact bemused looks.

First time Rach ever came over to Ponyville, Pinkie threw her a party. During that party, she and other ponies shot at them with modify party cannon paintball guns. Rachel didn't get hit but Spike did. Knocked him on his ass and covered his scales in large black bruises. Felt like he got hit by missles!

Now everytime Pinkie would shout that with the two around, they automatically duck and cover 'cause nine out of ten times, she would shoot things.

Twilight and AJ giggled at Rachel's and Spike's reaction before seeing them walking in.

"Jumpy are ya," Aj chuckled, picking lint from her cap, leaning against one of the crystal pillars.

"You have no idea," Spike sighed before lugging Rachel's things to a corner and set them down. The entrance and towards the map room was covering in decorations for a party but this party was only meant for the group of friends and their new resident.

Rarity sat in her chair watching the two entered the room while the others followed. In her alabaster hands was a present she made for Rachel. Though her heart ached and pounded when saw Spike, she tried pulling it together for her sake.

Starlight and RD was playing a game of cards, Fluttershy was running late and hasn't came by yet.

"What's up guys!" Rainbow grinned as she slammed her hand on the table. A full house. "Gotcha!"

Starlight placed her hand and revealed a royal flush. The wonderbolt's jaw literally dropped to the floor as the powerful unicorn reached across the table and took her winning bits and stuffed them in her jacket pockets.

She turned to Rachel and smirked. 'Howdy there, roommate."

Rachel waved at her as she went to sit at a folding chair before Spike stopped her. "Sit in my seat," spike smiled, waving her to his throne chair. "I'm okay with it."

"You sure babe?" Rachel asked, looking up at him.

"It's my chair." He gave her a gentle push towards it.

Rachel shrugged before walking towards his chair and sat down on it. It grew as Spike grew so it was the biggest chair out of all of the others. And like his enormous bed, it was comfy as hell and she automatically took claim to it.

Bad news, she literally sunk into the chair which cause others to laugh.

"Um, I can't see her." Pinkie giggled, running up to her and quickly pulled her out. "Found her!"

"Whoops." Spike laughed, he quickly grabbed something to have Rachel use so she wouldn't get eaten by the chair again.

"Thanks," Rachel laughs, pushing her bangs out of her eyes as they got adjusted. She looked around and noticed the presents in their hands and raised a brow. "What's with the gifts?"

"Well, everyone decided to get you a welcome home present since ya moving in and all." AJ said explaining.

"Since you are already like family to us, might as well make it official." Twilight said.

 _Please shut up, Twi_ , Spike thought. Something about those choice of words didn't set him right. Thinking about what she said days prior to today.

"Guys, you don't have to," Rachel said, looking at them. "I don't need presents to feel like part of the family."

Pinkie, for some reason, ignore that and thrusted her colorful wrapped gift into Rachel's arms and lap. Rachel gasped loudly, the present was extremely heavy and she was pinned to the chair. "Open mine!"

Now Rachel was afraid. Spike was too.

She gulped when she started unwrapping the gift. Slowly pulling the wrapping paper as if she was defusing a bomb and held her breath.

Everypony was holding their breath but Pinkie Pie while she opened her present.

Just as she opened just a small portion of the heavy gift, Rachel accidently pulled a string and the present let out a loud bang and instead of confetti, paint blasted out.

"Shit!" Spike quickly jumped out of the way as the blast of paint shot out and hit where he was at. "Damnit Pinks!" Spike growled, his wings holding him up in the air as Pinkie laughed.

"Surprise!" Pinkie laughed.

"And there went my hearing...again…" Rachel muttered, couldn't hear anything again from that.

Starlight quickly used her magic to lift the paint cannon up off of the human and set it somewhere while Twilight used her magic to clean up the mess and restore Rachel's hearing.

"Darling, that was dangerous." Rarity told her.

"Dangerous and awesome!" RD laughed, doubling over in her chair.

"I agree with Rarity here," AJ said, looking at Pinkie. "Somepony could've gotten seriously injured."

"It was harmless fun, no one got hurt." Pinkie giggled.

"Not yet." Spike grumbled before landing beside his girlfriend and checking to make sure she was alright.

A little light headed and dizzy, but other than that, Rachel was okay.

Just as Rachel gotten her hearing back, Fluttershy quickly ran in. "Oh I'm so sorry I'm late," She said.

"What took ya so long?" RD asked her, seeing her face flustered before grinning. "Playing wife with new hubby?"

Fluttershy blushed pure red. "What? N-no I was tending to the sanctuary." She said as she rushed to her seat. "What did I miss?"

"A paint cannon!" Pinkie giggled, throwing her arms up in the air and confetti went everywhere.

AJ placed a reassurance hand on her shoulder before looking up at Rachel. "Ready for your next gift, partner?"

"Is it dangerous and can potentially send someone to the hospital?" Rachel asked, a little nervous of what was happening.

Twilight and Starlight looked away innocently and both whistled. Spike narrowed his eyes at the two before hearing AJ chuckled.

"Only if you use it other than targets." She said.

"M-maybe this was a bad idea…" Fluttershy whispered. Now thinking of the gift she and AJ gotten for their human friend.

Applejack reached underneath the table and grabbed hold of a large present, bigger than Rarity's, wrapped in pretty wrapping that had apples and butterflies on it and slid it across the map over to Rachel. "Fluttershy and I pulled together and made you this, Spike told us that you're very good at it.."

Curiously, Rachel tore off the wrapper off and revealed a shiny black case. Her eyes widened when she realized what kind of case it was for. AJ smirked and Spike chuckled when she opened the case lid and pulled out a large curved bow. The body of it was made of apple wood, carved with elegant swirls, etchings of every pony's cutie mark - and Spike's wings were on it. Her arrows were also made of wood but the tips of it were made of sharp metal, they too also were etched in designs similar to the main bow tucked nicely in a holster that was simply brown.

"The wood is made from one of meh family's strongest and sturdiest of apple trees," AJ explained. "We had to cut some down to expand the barn a bit but we took the wood and made you that."

"I had my animals carved and designed the bow." Fluttershy said. "I hope you like it."

Rachel looked at the bow and arrows, taking it out of the case and examined all of it. "Wow guys...these are beautiful." She said.

"Why don't give us a show." Rainbow called out after discreetly hiding her sorry excuse for a gift. All she gotten was this creepy doll, cause she knew Rachel loves to collect them.

The other girls all spoke how that was a good idea, wanting to see if Rachel was really good at archery or not.

Spike rolled his eyes before standing up and heading out. He quickly went to the kitchen, grabbing a snack bowl and came back. "This big enough?" He asked Rachel.

She nodded, "Perfect." Rachel smirked before grabbing three arrows and the bow, getting up from the chair and walked back over to him, her back against his and away from the others. "Three arrows, second pillar to the right, ten feet from us?" She asked him.

"You think that'll be enough to show off?" Spike smirked.

"You already saw how good I was during the Dragon 's for the girls."

"Three, two, ten, right?" He summarized what she said about the arrows.

"Ready on now?"

Spike grunted in response.

"Okay...NOW!"

Spike threw the bowl in the air and quickly stepped away. Rachel whipped around, the arrows in hand. She load up, pulls the string back and shot one arrow, it hit the cup, sending it towards the direction of the pillar she wanted to go, embedding itself into the wall. She rapidly pulled back two more times, sending two more arrows to the direction.

The mares watched as the arrows flew across the air. The two arrows hit the crystal as the bowl fell and was seated between the arrows.

The girls went nuts seeing that just happened, they couldn't believe what they had just seen. Spike just chuckled seeing the reactions on their face, though he was impressed seeing the "hat trick", he seen it all before a few months ago.

"How did you get good shooting?" Rainbow asked as she flew over to the arrows and looked where the bowl was. It was ten feet up from the girls and the arrows were deeply embedded.

"You really got a good talent for archery, not just in painting." Rarity chimed, marveled of what she just saw… And a little intimidated by the human girl. Not that she already was from what Rarity saw of Rachel handling three full grown stallions on the cruise.

"Did you learn how to shoot when you came here?!" Pinkie asked, standing underneath Rainbow Dash, bouncing as high as the pegasus was to look at the bowl and arrows.

"I took up archery as a hobby when I came to Equestria yes," Rachel nodded in reply to their questions. "But honestly, I learned how to shoot a bow from my dad...the only time that bastard ever did that was good to me."

"Why the only time?" Fluttershy asked.

She sighed, shaking her head. "Dad wasn't a good man. And frankly, the only reason I gotten good at shooting 'cause I thought of everything I shoot is the man's face."

The girls paused at that. Wow, this gotten really, really dark there. And what was really scary was the fact that she wasn't even joking.

Spike just walked up to Rachel, not even phased from what she said and held her close. "Okay babe, let's not scare these nice ponies, okay?" He smirked at her. "They now know that you're a badass; now let's put weapon down and let's continue with the rest of the day." He said condescending.

Rachel let out a laugh, elbowing him on the hip before walking over to her case and set the bow down inside. Spike quickly collected the three arrows and the bowl and walked back to the others and handed back to her.

"Thanks." She sighed before smiling at the mares.

Starlight and Twilight looked at each other before looking at the human. "Um, we're still working on ours and it'll be done tomorrow." Twilight said.

"Yeah...good call." Spike said.

The powerful creatures glared at him as Rarity cleared her throat. "I have something for you, deary." She engulfed her present and levitated it over to the human and placed it on top of her case. "I hope I had the measurements correct."

Rachel thanked her before she began opening her gift. As she did that, Spike stared at Rarity.

Spike still despised Rarity for what happened. If he hadn't left the cabin room like he did, he would've hurt her or worse killed her. That was still in his mind. He wanted to do it right then.

Then Rachel's condition echoed through his ears. That the three of them must sit down and talk about what happened. As much as Spike didn't want to, it has to happen.

"Wow Rares!" Rachel called out, bringing Spike to see what the unicorn made for her. It was a two tone red and black shirt. From the front the edges would touch just below the navel, the back however was longer, coming down towards her calves, the back was mimicking a pair of black furled bat wings. "This is gorgeous, I love it!"

Rarity smiled, "I'm glad you did. Is it in your style?"

She nodded in response, "It is," Rachel replied, putting it down. "Thank you."

Rainbow sighed, throwing her the small gift box. "Here, sorry its not special as the others." Dash said.

Rachel caught it with a hum. "As much as I appreciate all of these gifts, they are unnecessary. I already feel like I'm home just being here. As much as I love them and appreciated them, I don't want you guys to go in the limb for me."

"Oh we have to." Fluttershy said. "You've been good for Spike."

"Really good," Twilight smiled in agreement, "Spike's been more proactive since you came to his life, we insist."

"Just open it already!" Pinkie shouted. Wanting to know what was in it.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Pinkie before opening the box and pulled the item out.

It was a creepy doll… A nun doll to be frank. The face was made to look decay, sunken yellow eyes that seemed to stare into every pony's soul. The outfit was burned and it was smiling to the point it'll make anyone's skin crawl.

Spike stiffened when he saw it. His scales were bleach white. Rachel even gave it a questionable look. "Um...where did you get this?" Rachel asked Dash.

"Travelers Market in Rainbow Falls." RD replied. "Why?"

"That doll does look...frightening." Fluttershy whispered in fear, hiding behind her chair away from its gaze.

Pinkie took it from Rachel and looked at it. "Wow that is creepy!"

In her hand, the doll's head started to slowly turn towards the couple with this low hiss.

Everyone screamed at that. Spike quickly ran over to Pinkie, snatched it from her hands and torched the doll to ash. When the ashes fell to the ground, he goes and stomps on it.

"Not. To. Day!" He declares as he stomps the ashes out of fear.

"I swear I left it...it actually moved!" Rachel was standing on the chair trying to get away from the doll ash.

"The doll was fucking haunted!" RD shouted, clinging to the root chandelier.

"No shit!" Spike shouted with one last stomp on the ground. He then sighed in relief.

Fluttershy was pure white from head to toe, AJ, and Rarity were hiding behind pillars, Pinkie was laughing, Starlight was leaning back in her chair and Twilight ran to a corner in the room.

RD just happened to look down at Spike before her jaw dropped. Pointing a finger down at him

"S-s-spa-pa-pike…" She stuttered.

The others saw it too and they shook.

"Babe…." Rachel's teeth were chattering as well.

Spike froze, now feeling something plush against his shoulders. He dared to turn his head to the right.

And it was the nun doll, all restored to its glory, holding onto his shoulder and looking directly at him.

"Boo." It hissed at him.

All the girls scrambled and Spike screamed loudly, running out of the map room and down the hall, the doll hanging on as the dragon ran, arms flailing, trying to get it off.

"Get it off! Get it off!" He repeatedly screamed.

He didn't even see the turn corner before running right into it. " _He-guahh_!" He yelped. The force caused him to be knocked flat in his aas. The doll floated in midair and flew towards him.

Spike screams as he crawls away till a wall stopped him.

Just as the doll looked like it was going to attack...

"DISCORD DRACONEQUUS!" Fluttershy screamed very loud and very pissed.

"What?!"" Spike looked at the doll and it started laughing loudly. Spike snarled. "Fuck you asshole!"

The doll poofed away, Discord was where the doll was, busting out laughing as the girls, all but Flutters, came to them with some sort of weapon to beat the doll.

"You fuckwad!" Rachel growled, still holding her bow and arrows, aiming right at the chaos spirit.

"Not cool dude, not cool!" Rainbow snapped, lowering a sword she grabbed from a statue.

"That was awesome!" Pinkie giggled, rolling her party cannon in. Rarity whimpered, lowering her frying pan, AJ still holding a spear at hand.

Fluttershy stomped towards Discord, fuming mad. "First my wedding and now this! What has gotten into you!?"

Discord giggled, wiping tears from his eyes. "Simple, I'm bored. And you weren't supposed to be here." He changed the area where he had illusioned animals looking sickly and he was dressed as a doctor. "You were meant to stay home tending to your sick animals while your husband is out getting lunch."

"Soarin knows I had a day with my friends. All the animals were fine. That was really mean of you!" She puffed her cheeks.

"It wasn't meant for you girls." He snapped his fingers, the animals and coat disappeared. "It was meant for Spike."

"Why the fuck me?!" Spike snapped as he got up and Rachel walked to his side, weapons lowered. Checking to make sure he was alright.

"First time-" Discord was then cut off by the dragon.

"First time?!" Spike snapped, steam rising from his body, thinking back to the first time the doll happened. Face all red, so was his girl. "Dude, no that's not right!"

"You ditched Guys night for her," he points at Rachel. "You've been missing many game nights because of her. So yes the first time was at Rachel's apartment."

Rachel aimed the arrow at his head, lock and loaded. Thinking that he was there while she and Spike were having sex...not cool!

"Its okay to get jealous," Twilight said, "but tormenting Spike isn't what friends do!"

"Close best brothers do." Discord said, lowering his hand and giggled. The couple was ready to kill the asshole.

Spike was ready to to pounce.

"Tonight was a bit fun." Discord giggled. "Now I have to go."

"Oh no you don't!" Fluttershy grabbed his tail. "You are in big trouble Mister!"

"Flutters, please let me hurt him. Please?" Spike asked.

"I really have to go. Ta-de-la!" Discord poofs away. And when he did, the original nun doll was tossed at Spike.

Spike yelped out of fear, he jumped to his knees, wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and pressed the side of his head against her stomach and shook from horn to tail.

Rachel gave him a soft smile, placing her her right hand in his cheek and her left hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"I can't believe that guy," Spike snorted as he and Rachel got situated in his room. The clothes and items were placed where they should be. He was sitting on his bed.

"As bad as it was," Rachel said. She was on the floor on the other side of the bed. She grabbed a doll Spike had made as Rachel's Hearth's Warming Doll. With the long blonde hair with crazy colored streaks, a festive outfit and boots on. Sadly she didn't come for personal reasons. With a smirk, she plop the doll on the bed, waving it's tiny arm at him. "It was kinda funny."

Spike looked and jumped. "You mean." He pouted then.

Rachel giggled before getting up, tossing the doll up on his dresser. "Sorry." She said, walking up and gave him a hug.

Spike automatically returned the hug and held her close. "I'm gonna get him back, wanna help?"

"I would be a terrible girlfriend if I said no."

Spike smiled, taking his hand and raising it up to her. Gently grabbing her chin to pull her head up to look at him, caressing her soft skin before bringing his lips down to her's.

Rachel moaned, her hands rubbing his sides as she kissed him. Spike's other hand began to slide down from her back, his nails idly trace off the fabric of her shirt and onto her bare flesh. Just as he goes to cup her ass, her pants pocket started to ring a sort of crap pop song.

"Don't." He groaned against her lips, knowing it was the twins calling.

Rachel whimpered, wanting to just shut it off. But sadly, they both knew if she doesn't answer, the twin would come and cause even more chaos with the two of them. "Two minutes." She sighed, pulling away from Spike, walking backwards a few feet before pulling her phone out and answer it.

"Ruby, Gem, y'all are on speaker." Rachel said.

" _Hey girly_!" The twins answered in unison, they too were on speaker. " _How was the trip?"_

"It was good," Rachel, "getting settled in."

"Hey girls," Spike said to them.

" _Hey purple dude!"_ Gem squealed. " _You treating our baby sister well?"_

" _If you're not, then you're ass is ours,"_ Ruby grunted.

"Oi, he's treating me good guys," Rachel sighed. "So, what's up?"

" _Just checking up on you. We heard some assholes attacked ya, we took care of them for you." Gem said with a giggle. "But something was weird."_

"What was?" Spike asked with a raise brow.

" _These asshats were following some video that was leaked onto the internet."_ Ruby said. " _It's pretty fucked up."_

"Video?" Rachel raised a brow at that. "What video?"

" _Just some video."_ Gem said. " _We tried to get the dudes to tells us, we even used our sex magic to get them to talk, they didn't give it up!"_

" _Calling us Human Loving whores. Now that is really the first time we heard those words in the same sentences."_ Ruby sighed. " _We took their phones to find this so called video but for some reason we can't find it. They wouldn't even tell us what it was called."_

" _Well, one of them did mention something."_ Gem said.

"What?" Spike asked them, standing up from the bed and walked over to the phone.

" _Does the name White Mantle mean anything to you guys?"_ Gem asked them.

"Hmm," Rachel hummed, thinking deeply about it. "Sounds like something from a MMORPG game."

"What do they want?" Spike asked, wondering who was this group.

" _Well, Spike. Judging the fact those guys attacked Rachel today, not directly at her, but probably because she's human."_ Ruby said. " _We know a good investigator that's gonna help us. Rachel, call Brimstone, he may know more."_

"Y-yeah," Rachel said, clearing her throat. "I'll call him as soon as I can."

" _Just be careful sis, whoever this group is, what happened to you earlier today might be just the beginning."_ Ruby said. " _And Spike?"_

"Yeah, I'm here," Spike said, grabbing the phone from Rachel and held it.

" _Do whatever it is you can to make sure you keep her safe._ " Gem and Ruby said in unison.

" _We know Rachel can fight and she fights dirty,"_ Ruby said, " _still, keep her safe from these guys."_

"Will do," Spike said, looking at Rachel. "I won't anything happen to you."

" _We gotta go, gotta feed, good luck guys."_ Gem said before hanging up.

"Well…" Rachel sighed, "that was odd."

"Yeah it is." He said, handing the phone back to her. "I'm going to ask Twilight if she heard something like this tomorrow."

"Why not now?" Rachel asked, getting on her phone and scrolled down towards Brimstone's number. "While it's still on our mind."

Spike stopped her by grabbing the her wrist. "You just moved in, we'll deal with it in the morning. Right now we just need to sit and relax."

She stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Right. Today has been a been hectic, especially with the doll." Rachel then smirked.

"Yeah..I don't think I could look at any doll the same ever again." Spike whimpered. Even that hearth's warming doll on his dresser was giving him the creeps. He was fine with it if it wasn't for Discord!

She chuckled before walking over to her now her side of the bed and placed the phone on top of the bedside dresser. When she did that, she felt Spike walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Placing his head on her shoulder and held her from behind. Rachel smiled and leaned back against him.

"We'll get through this," he whispered softly in her ear, kissing the nape of her neck. "I promise you this."

"I know, big guy." Rachel spoke softly, tilting her head to the side so Spike had more access to her.

Spike growled softly as he continued to kiss her neck, his teeth grazing along her skin, listening to her soft moaning. Especially when he kissed on one spot of her neck, it always seem to cause to her gasp softly, that one spot that seemed on make her weak in her knees. His hands slid up underneath the dino shirt and traveled up to her breasts and cupped both of them, squeezing through her bra. Her breasts felt tight, heavy against the cloth prison they were trapped and Spike felt them.

Spike let up from his advances on her neck when he saw Rachel looking at him, gazing with bedroom eyes. The two shared a deep kiss, their tongues danced inside of each of their mouths almost in a desperate attempt to claim dominance to one another. Rachel turned around to face him as Spike pushed her up against the wall, both of them not letting up the kiss.

Rachel moaned heavily against the heated kiss, her hands roaming along his chest down to his pants, feeling that he was already hardening up. His pants were increasingly becoming excruciating tight for the large dragon.

The two then began to strip their clothes off of one and another. Shredding everything in desperate for that bare touch of one another. One by one, each piece of clothing fell to their feet - along with their shoes and such on their feet. As soon as the last shred of clothing was removed, they pressed their bodies against each other into a fierced, passionate kiss. Rachel wrapped her arms around Spike's shoulders while the dragon's hands roamed and explored her body. Practically almost pinning her to the cool surface of the wall.

Squeezing the harden teats of her bare breasts, roaming over her toned sun-tanned curves. Touching every surface on her body, knowing that she was his. After filling her with his hands, Spike had one hand traveled down, tracing her flat stomach, idling circling her inner thighs before inserting a finger into her sweet spot. Hearing Rachel moan softly between his lips.

Just grazing across her slit, he could already feel how wet she was. How hot and ready she was for him, causing him to growl softly.

Spike then removed himself from Rachel's lips before he started kissing along her jaw, down on her neck, collar bone. Kissing everything on her body at least once as he traveled down south.

Rachel's moans echoed softly in his room, watching as Spike gotten down to his his lips against her love mound before grabbing her right leg and lift it up over his shoulder.

Inside of her inner thigh, right on the sweet meat, was a rather large scar that was there. The scar was semi-circle and was a foot long. Rather large puncture holes made it up for it, the skin around it was red and it looked like the scar itself looked like happened a month or so ago and if anyone would look, they might think that Rachel was bitten by a shark.

That was so not the case.

Spike held her leg with one arm before taking his hand and grazed his fingertips across the sensitive skin. Rachel bit her lower lip with a groan.

The dragon gave a low chuckle, feeling her body reacting to just a simple touch around that area. Bringing his lips on the scarred surface, gently nipping at it as he slowly reached towards her velvety lips. The area around it was dripping wet with her natural lubricant. Spike extended his fork tongue out and indulge himself into her sweet vagnal juices.

Rachel moaned loudly, her head against the wall. Feeling the rough reptile like tongue exploring that familiar, lustful territory, placing a hand over Spike's head as he enjoyed his girl. "Fuck, oh god!" She squealed when she felt his sharp teeth grazing her clit.

Spike's body jolted and a low rumble echoed from his stomach, he continued to lap and prod her with his tongue. Nipping and sucking on her nub with his teeth. Still holding Rachel's leg, his fingers gripped a little tighter, trying not to break skin till it was time. A dribble of pre-cum dripped from his cock in anticipation, just the taste of his girl and breathing in her sweet, intoxicating scent could set him off.

"Spike, I'm gonna~Oh fuck I'm, AHH!" Rachel screamed as the flood gates unleashed, spewing all in Spike's mouth. Spike growled as he hungerly lapped and licked her juices. His hand grip to her leg tighter, leaving an imprint on her flesh.

With a growl that seemed to get louder and louder, Spike pulled away from her before taking her leg and sank his sharp razor teeth into the same scarred spot, reopening it. Rachel let out a loud scream, her hand gripping tightly on one of Spike's horns, her blood quickly flown out of her leg and filled the dragon's cheeks, mixing her lady cum and blood.

His tongue scrapped and licked around the blood and wound, his saliva entering her bloodstream. A strong high encased the two's systems, a powerful europhia took hold. Causing their adrenalin and neurons to light up all at once.

The reason Spike did that was because for dragons, when they are intimate with their love ones - mainly the males - when they make their lovers in a state of euphoria, they will sank their teeth into their flesh, essentially marking them as theirs. The pain will be brief depending whom they bite, but the dragon saliva, when mixed and entering their bloodstream, gives out some sort of high to literally both parties.

Spike hadn't started biting Rachel, really biting her till it was two months into their relationship, during the Dragon Migration.

That itself was a story all together.

Now since Rachel isn't a dragon, they don't do this all the time. Every once in a while to let Spike do what comes in instinct, but not every time. One, Rachel bleeds more perfuselessly than normal, so biting every time could send her into shock.

When Spike unlatched from her leg, he used used his free hand to generate enough heat to close the heavily bleeding wound without hurting his girl too much. He looked up at Rachel, both of them have this lustful haze in their eyes from the bite. He stood back up to claim her lips with a snarl. Rachel hungerly kissed him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

The dragon slid his hands underneath her legs before holsting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist - minding his wings - pinning her to the wall. With one hand bracing on her thigh, Spike placed another hand on the wall for support. With a swift motion, he slowly plunged his raging cock deeply inside of Rachel.

Rachel moaned loudly, her nails digging into his back, her panting through her nose as Spike inched himself inside. Her walls stretched to its limit for the massive girth, all the way till he couldn't fit no more.

Though only a couple of inches of dragon flesh remained out in this position, Spike didn't gave a fuck about it.

Without wasting time, Spike began pushing into her softly, thrusting in tiny motions so she would get used to his cock buried inside her. Lustful whimpers called from the human's lips, holding onto her partner for dear life as he moved in her against the wall.

Spike growled softly as he increased his thrusts. Fueled by her intoxicated scent and lust induced high. His claws buried into the crystal wall, cracks were forming by the pressure. Longer and harder thrusts pounding relentlessly into Rachel's depths.

"S-spike Oh shit, fuck, oh fuck!" Rachel screamed, her head tipped back against the wall. Spike slowly licked the hollow of her neck as he plowed right into her, nipping along her flesh.

Though with how hard and rough Spike usually goes, there was always some kind of restraint when making love to his girlfriend. Since Rachel was small, he could easily harm her if he were just go to town on her, so he holds back a lot.

If it gets too much, she'll shout out a safe word and he stops. It only happened twice during their relationship. So in some way, Spike was being gentle, as gentle as the large dragon could get.

With a loud roar that reflected off the bed room, Spike slammed his chunk of meat deeply inside of Rachel. Shooting his hot, sticky seed deep inside of her womb. His knees buckled slightly, emptying everything he had into her, grunting against her ear.

Rachel moaned when being filled, her nails had dug into the scales of his back so hard she managed to scratch the smooth but tough surface.

For a while, both of them stayed there. Breathing heavily as their shared euphoria slowly wore off. Rachel turned her head to the right side and breathlessly giggled. The pictures that hung on the wall, the lights from the bedside dressers, the shelves, all were knocked off to the ground. Lights were shatters, frames from pictures were too, the shelves and things on it were scattered across the ground. Tiny chips of crystal were too were all over the ground, some on the young couple. Sweat came off from the both of them.

Spike saw the mess as well and let out a rumble from his stomach, kissing behind her ear and nibbled on it gently.

"Up...for another round?" Spike asked her softly.

Rachel giggled, turning her head and kissing his snout. "I'm waiting." she purred softly.

Still hardened, Spike pulled out of Rachel before peeling her off of the wall, carrying her to the bed quickly. He placed her on her hands and knees, grabbing her hips. The dragon pushed into her with ease.

* * *

It was very late at night when Rachel snuck out of the bedroom, wearing the shirt Spike wore that day, she quietly snuck into the kitchen. For some reason, each time she and Spike had sex, she craves for ice cream.

Her legs wobbled as she quietly made her way down the stairs. She was lucky that she had the ability to walk at all!

With a giggle, she made her way to the kitchen when she spot Starlight and Twilight in the kitchen, over the island space, sharing a tub of mint chocolate chip.

She knock on the entrance and giggled. "There better be left for me."

"Always," Starlight smirked, knowing what her new roommate just endured for many hours.

Twilight summoned a spoon for Rachel as she approached the ponies and grabbing it. "Don't mind if I do." she giggled before scooping up a bite and moaned softly at the taste. "So good."

"Somebody's been busy." Twilight teased.

"You would know, ya perv." Rachel giggled, causing Twilight to blush red and cough nervously.

"D-don't know what you're talking about." She said with a cough.

Starlight rolled her eyes as she ate her some ice cream. "You know Rachel, we have something for you. Twilight and i believe it's ready. If you want to see it and try it out."

"At four in the morning?" Rachel raised a brow.

"What better way to test things out." twilight smiled. "I'll go get it." She said before taking off to find it.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel sat comfortably in the library, munching on the rest of the yummy yummy ice cream. She waited patiently for Twilight and Starlight to return from getting whatever it was they were going to get.

She casually would look up towards the direction of the stairs. Though their room was soundproof, she kept an ear out for her big huggable lizard. Spike's not possessive - he knows not to be when it comes around Rachel - but there are times when Spike had gotten extremely grumpy when Rachel was not in his arms.

Not to mention she doesn't like to be away from his arms either so it's not too bad.

"Alright Rachel!" Starlight and Twilight walked back into the library with the princess holding a jewelry box. "Here it is." starlight said as then walked towards the human.

Rachel sat the ice cream down on the table and sat up. "What is it?" she asked as they handed her the box.

"It's a surprise, open it." Twilight said, she couldn't contain her excitement. "It's amazing."

Starlight placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder to calm her down. She was close to having a geek heart attack.

Rachel eyes at the two before she opened the box and gasped softly. It was a silver cufflet with three different stones lay across. A red gem, yellow and electric blue gem.

"Oh my gosh!" her eyes glued to the bracelet as she took it out of the box and slipped it on. "Girls, this is-" the cufflet shrunk all of the sudden and latched onto her skin. "What tha?!" She stood up alarmed and tries to pull it off. "Guys, what's wrong? This thing isn't moving!"

"Oh we know." Twilight giggled. "It did the same thing to us. It ensures that it doesn't fall off."

Rachel starts pulling as hard as she could trying to get it off. "What is it?"

Starlight chuckled. "It's called a power cufflet. Twilight and I were working on a way to give humans the ability to do some magic."

"Since what happened to Bouncer and his goons, we wanted a way for you to be on a playfield." she squealed, so excited to see Rachel wearing the thing.

Rachel gave the two powerful creatures a deadpan look. "News flash, humans used to have magic over several millenniums ago in my world."

That surprised both of them.

"Yeah," she grunted as she tried to take the cufflet off but it was useless, it was stuck on her. "Want a history lesson?"

Both of them nodded their heads. All of the sudden with a burst of blue and pink aura, the library changed into a study, Twilight and Starlight were in desks and Rachel was at a chalkboard.

Veins popped on her forehead when that happened. "Warning, no using magic on me, I hate that." she tells them in a low voice.

"Sorry." the two said in unison before getting quills and parchment out and waits for Rachel to begin.

Rachel rolled her eyes before sighing, grabbing a white chalk and began drawing. "Many years ago, before there was dragons in this realm, dragons and humans used to live in the same plane." she drew dragons and humans one part of the board.

"What?! Dragons used to live in your world?" Twilight exclaimed with wide eyes as she took notes. "How? How did they coexist? How did they have to do with humans once having magic. So many questions!"

Starlight was too was giddy about this. She has so many questions as well and wants to know all of this.

Rachel chuckled softly. "Easy girls." she said as she kept drawing. "Many eons ago, humans used to worship the dragons. Dragons in our world were virtually gods, they would give some of their essence, their magic into the humans as gifts for their prayers and worship." She drew the dragons giving magic to the humans, having wavy lines and sparkles as magic into the humans. "In the beginning, humans loved the dragons, used their magic for peace…" the art started to change to chaos and havoc.

"Then, as time went on, human hearts changed. They began to revolt the dragons, using their own gifts against them...even hunting them down and killing them for more magic."

The two powerful students sat back in silence and listened. "When the remaining dragons had enough of this, they used their combined magic to escape, leaving the human realm and came into this world where they could live in peace. Taking the magic they had given to the humans away. Which lead to what humanity calls it "The Dark Ages." . "

Rachel turned back to the two. "An old Elder dragon told me and Spike this before the scaley bastard tried to kill us. That is another story for another time.."

The two looked at each other, their parchment filled to the brim of what Rachel said. They didn't know what to say about that.

"So...as much nice of this gift is...give me magic may be a bad idea." She told them.

Now thats when one of them spoke. "Rachel," Twilight said, looking at her. 'You're not like the others. And that's a long time ago, way before you were even thought of."

"Well, history does tend to happen." Rachel said as she tried to get the bracelet off again but to no prevail.

Starlight looked at their human friend for a moment before saying. "Just give it a chance. Those gems are only meant for you. We got the spells only you, Twilight and I know about."

Rachel thought about it before sighing. "I guess it won't hurt."

Twilight got up with a squee. "Ooh!" She summoned a scroll and gave it to her. "Now, two of the gems are defence and one of them is offence, memorize them well."

Rachel blinked before unrolling the scroll and her eyes widened at the three spells written for each of the spell. Holy crap the spells looked like it was written by a little foal, but still legible to read.

 _Yellow Gem - Calanmai *can cause a strong burst of light that could cut through even the darkest of shadows._

 _Red Gem - Seroku Vilask *Can created a strong magic proof barrier around the individual that can withstand most blunt and long range attacks_

 _Blue Gem - Volteeria *Can electrocute an opponent with volts up to 4000 volts to stun them._

"Okay, this is good. Handwriting is crap but it's very interesting." Rachel said as she read the scroll. She then looked up to the girls. "But it's really late, i'll test them out in the morning."

The girls nodded.

"That's okay, and if you want it off, there is a button on the bottom of the cuff and it'll slide right out." Twilight explained.

 _That would be good to know_ , Rachel thought before deciding to keep the bracelet on. She rolled up the scroll back up and smiled at the girls. "Training in the morning?"

"Oh yes!" Twilight squealed. She wanted to study this….

And hoped to Celestia that it doesn't kill their human friend in the process!


	7. Chapter 7

In the early hours of the morning, the castle was filled with succulent delicacies of eggs scrambled up with hot waffles, fresh fruits hay bacon (and nicely disguised actual bacon for him and Rachel so the ponies wouldn't get offended with actual meat), Spike whistled happily at the stove.

He used to get up early like he was getting ready to help Rarity through the day. Now he's doing it for the love of his life.

"What is with you wearing that apron that is getting me so worked up this early in the morning?"

Spike grinned before turning towards Rachel as she stood near the doorway of the kitchen. Wearing a corset top with spaghetti straps and dark jeans, she had her arms crossed and eyeing at the purple dragon.

"Oh I can easily take it off if it doesn't suit you." He mischievously said to her, his tail wagging a bit.

Rachel giggled softly, prying herself off of the doorway before finding her seat at the table as Starlight and Twilight walked in.

"Morning guys." Twilight yawned, bags in her eyes as she drowsily walked to her seat and slumped in. Her mane tattered and unkept.

While Starlight looked like she was ready to tackle the day.

"Up again reading, Twi." That wasn't even a question Spike just said.

"More like re…" Twilight trailed off with a loud yawn. "Research…"

Rachel gave them a wink, Starlight chuckled, shaking her head as she sat down.

Spike studied the three before his emerald eyes landed on something very shiny and also very tasty looking wrapped around Rachel's wrist. "Um...is that what I think it is?" Spike pointed at her wrist.

Before Rachel could speak, sleepy princess jumps in. "You mean her power cufflet? Sure is." She said, smacking her lips and rubbing the sand out of her eyes.

Spike's eye twitched. "Um…" his voice strained, trying to find the right words. Given how he saw the damaged the girls caused while working on that thing made him not a big fan of giving Rachel that.

Not that he doesn't trust her, he fears she could get seriously hurt from it.

"Easy," Rachel said, once again it seems she read his mind. "I'm gonna do some training with it to see if I want to actually keep it."

"And she'll be in good hands," Starlight said. "Apparently, since Twilight is now in need of a nap in her office, I'll be showing her."

"But hopefully it won't be long of a session," Rachel said as Spike served them their foods, she gave him a quick kiss as a thanks before he took off his apron and sat down next to her. "I gotta start looking for a place to work."

"You don't have to work you know, you live in a castle rent free." Starlight said as she got up to grab a cup of coffee.

As much as Spike would give to have his girlfriend around all day long, he knew how much she rather be working. Knowing how she didn't want to become a burden when knowingly good and well she isn't.

"Maybe Applejack or Pinkie Pie would let you work for them." Spike said as he popped in his disguised meaty bacon in his mouth.

"Hmm, kick apples all day or try to steer temptation with each cupcake baking?" Rachel thought before giggled. "I'll think of something, thank you babe," she winked at him before she happily ate her a piece of bacon…

Her face turned green when she took a bite.

Spike hummed curiously when she put the bacon down. "Wow…" her voice strained, ears turning red - a sign that she was lying. "This is...good."

Spike blinked before looking at the piece she ate and his eyes widened.

She had Hay bacon…

Spike slowly turned to the girls… seeing Twilight eating the real meat.

Oh no.

"Hmm, this tastes funny," Twilight said, tasting the pork. "Good but different."

Starlight blinked at Twilight before taking a piece from her plate and takes a bite. "You're right, it tastes weird. Spike, where did you get this?"

"Um…" he felt sweat coming off his scales when he was asked.

Rachel tugged on his shirt, leaning in close to him and whispered. "Are they actually eating meat?" Her voice full of worried for the two ponies.

Spike didn't reply before eating his meal. "Oh this is good, we better go do that job hunt, be back soon!" He rambled too fast before grabbing Rachel's hand and took off. She didn't fight him and ran with the dragon.

"That was weird," Starlight muttered before she finished eating the pork bacon. "Greasy but it's tasty."

"I'll say," Twilight giggled as she ate the rest.

* * *

Spike and Rachel took off towards the park before stopping by the fountain. Rachel doubled over, her hands on her knees breathing heavily, catching her breath.

"Not good, not good." Spike groaned, not out of breath, he paced around. Scratching the back of his head. "I can't believe I did that! I gave Twilight and Starlight our food by accident!"

"I can't believe it that actually it." Rachel said heavily.

"Meat, I fed the two-"

Rachel quickly jumped up and grabbed his snout by her hands to get him to not attract any attention by any pony that would be out.

"It. Was. An. Accident." She slowly told him, calming him down somewhat.

…

….

…

…..

The two ended up rolling on the ground and laughed.

"Oh god I can't believe you did that!" Rachel squealed.

"I can't believe they actually like that shit!" Spike cackled. "Probably i won't have to hide my stash!"

The two laughed so hard their voices carried off into the air to where all of Ponyville could hear the two for ten long minutes.

 **-APPLEJACK'S ORCHARD-**

Spike and Rachel approached Sweet Apple Acres after their hysteria episode. Don't get them wrong, it was bad that Twilight and Starlight ate actual meat...but it was pretty funny and it kinda debunked something about ponies.

"You think Aj would let me work here?" Rachel asked Spike as they walked hand to hand down the dirt path.

"If you can pull your weight in the farm, you'll be a shoo in - wha?!" Spike stopped walking when he saw the homestead.

The family barn was decked out with lights, surround systems and a stage with various instruments, tables were out and about in lacy cloth sticking out of the doors..

" _Okay every-pony, check check one two!_ " Scootaloo's voice called out from the barn.

The couple looked at each other before going inside it to find that it was decked out actually for dance of sort, and the CMC was hosting it.

"Alright Big Mac, be careful with that!" Apple Bloom's voice squealed at her older brother who was setting a piano down on the stage with a grunt.

Big mac's shirt was off, his orange mane tied back sweating perfuselessly. He glared at his little sister as if he was told to move the piano all day long and was tired of it.

"Oh don't give me that look big bro," Apple bloom huffed. "It's Sweetie's idea to move."

"Hey!" speaking of the devil, she shouted out from the rafters.

Spike looked up and saw the two teens up there. Since Scootaloo had an operation to get her wings able to fly, she swore to remain in the air - guess she didn't want to be on the ground anymore. The teens watched Big Mac work.

"If he and Sugar Belle ever break up, you think I might have a shot of him?" Scootaloo asked Sweetie with a grin.

"Not if I had a say in it first." Sweetie giggled.

"No one is getting mah brother!" Applebloom glared at the two.

"Nnope!" Big Mac grunted in agreement before grabbing a towel he had on the makeshift stage and wiped the sweat off his face before he noticed Spike and Rachel.

"Hey guys," Spike chuckled, giving them a wave.

"Sup dudes," Rachel smirked.

"Hi Spike, Hi Rachel!" the CMC said in unison before they crowded them. Rachel was the same height as the three. Giving Big Mac a chance to leave and get a break.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked them.

"We're throwing a party to celebrate the founding of the CMC," Sweetie Belle smiled.

"We're inviting all of the ponies and griffons and hippogriffs to come out and celebrate." Scootaloo said, her wings beat gently as it carried her in the air.

"Right now we're just setting everything up, doing a mic check and everything." Applebloom smiled.

"That's awesome!" Spike grinned. He was proud these girls had a milestone of them together. They had a lot of ups and downs to get them to where they were.

"We're looking for your sister, is she around?" Rachel asked.

"She's teaching at the moment at the school, so no." Apple bloom said. "Why you need her? Is there something we could do to help?" she asked.

"Just seeing if I could help around the orchard," rachel chuckled with a shrug. "I need a job and Spike suggested helping here."

Applebloom pondered about that for a while before shaking her head. "Sadly, we're not looking for more farmhands. We're full as it is. And since Granny Smith's passing, we've been trying to pay the bills. We can't possibly hire anyone else. Sorry." Her ears drooped in sadness when mentioning granny.

Sweetie and Scootaloo hugged their friend close.

"I'm fine.." the earth pony told them with a sigh.

"I heard...sorry I didn't come to the funeral." Rachel softly said.

"It's okay. Really," Applebloom smiled softly at her. "Tell you what, you help us setting the party up, we'll pay you, it's not much but…"

"I would like that." Rachel said.

Scootaloo looked to Rachel and handed her the mic she had in her hand. "We need a sound check."

Rachel chuckled before looking at Spike, giving him a look he knew what it meant.

Spike grinned. "You sure you want to sing that song?"

"Unless you're too chicken with the piano." Rachel teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Sweetie stopped them. "You two can perform?"

Spike and Rachel shrugged. "We performed once for my old job at the bar. Needed some extra dough." She said.

"We would love to hear you guys!" The CMC said in unison.

Spike patted his girlfriend's shoulder before both of them came to the stage. Rachel grabbed the electric guitar while Spike was at the piano. The girls took seat at the front and eagerly waiting.

Spike and Rachel gave each other a look before the young dragon started playing.

* * *

Song Spike and Rachel play and is what I imagine both of their voices

[embed] watch?v=BzxjdtJavdM[/embed]

* * *

Spike's fingers started playing a rock ballad, a song he and Rachel heard on the radio one day and they decided to learn how to play for fun. But when Rachel needed extra money from her job, they played at her work. When he started singing, it shocked the three fillies of how good of a singer the dragon was.

When he sang at the beginning, he was looking at Rachel. Like when he played before, and when he sang back at the Cruise, he was singing for her. Playing with all of his might and soul. Giving her a vow of his own…

When the song came to a part where Rachel had to sing as well, the girls exclaimed. Hearing the human and the dragon's voices were compatible with one another. Making this ballad even more beautiful. And with the riff of the guitar, the song really played out.

One part of the lyrics meant more to the couple than it seemed,

 _I don't wanna live for nothing_

 _Just wanna be something_

 _I never knew what it took to win_

 _I don't wanna live for nothing_

 _Just wanna be something_

 _I never knew we'd be more than friends._

It touched both of them in their hearts. For Spike, he spent years loving the same mare that wanted nothing to do with him. And when it finally came to the point where she wouldn't give that love back to him, he felt nothing for a moment but hatred and hit rock bottom. For Rachel, she lived in an abusive home, had a boyfriend who made her felt less than shit and dumped her when she really needed it the most. They didn't know that on that cruise was going to pair them up.

To have them see a light at the end of that tunnel. Through their hardships and struggles, they founded each other. Both would die for one another.

And when they both sang that part, they shared a quick kiss before continue playing.

The CMC was amazed at the two's performances. Having them both play their hearts out, even if it's just a sound check.

"Maybe we should have them perform?!" Scootaloo shouted over the music to talk to Sweetie and Applebloom.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Applebloom smiled brightly.

"Me too!" Sweetie squeaked.

Bestowing to all of them, the loud music blaring from the speakers were causing the support beams in the ceiling to rock. Dust flying off the beams, the loud music blocked out the creaking sounds of the wood.

Scootaloo sneezed when the dust got into her nose. She confusedly looked up and gasped.

THE MUSIC WAS CAUSING THE BARN TO SHAKE AND WAS ABOUT TO COLLAPSE!

"Spike, Rachel lookout!" Scootaloo shouted out.

Just like that, the ceiling collapsed.

Spike quickly stopped playing and raced over to Rachel. With no time to move off the stage, he held her close and knelt down, shielding her from the falling wood.

" _Seroku Vilask!"_ During the hassle, Rachel suddenly just blurted those two words out as Spike grabbed her.

The ceiling collapsed and dropped on the two with a loud boom.

The CMC screaming out of fright, moving back from the stage. When the dust and debris settled, the girls ran up to the sight and starting pulling the wood off.

"I-I can't believe this happened!" Applebloom hastingly shouted.

"Scoots I told you we shouldn't put the speakers up there!" Sweetie snapped at the pegasus as all three tried to move a heavy beam off the top of the pile.

"Less scolding, more getting the two out of-"

Scootaloo was cut off when the pile started to move. With a loud grunt, the debris slid off as Spike and Rachel came up.

There was a red aura type barrier around the couple. Glowing the brightest was on the human's wrist - more importantly around the cufflink.

The two looked at each other, both of them breathing heavily. "W-was that you?" Spike asked. Saying that they were surprised was the least description the two could have on their faces.

Rachel gasped softly, looking at her wrist. "I-I guess...those words just...blurted out…" And what surprised her was the fact she only read the paper that came with the bracelet once.

The barrier lasted a few moments before it dissipated and the gem turned grey.

The two stared at each other before they stood up. "Are you okay?" Spike asked her.

"Shaken up a bit but I'm alright, you?" Rachel asked as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged the dragon.

"I'm okay," He said, hugging her back.

"WHAT THA HECK?!"

Right...the CMC.

The two turned their heads towards the three and saw that their jaws were figuratively dropped to the floor.

Before Rachel could explain the magic thingy, Big Mac and some of what was left of the orchard hands ran in to see what was the commotion. Big Mac gasped when he saw that the roof of the barn had caved in and saw Rachel and Spike in the center of the mess.

One look from the big stallion was all it took for them to leave.

"We'll get him to cool off," Apple Bloom quickly told the couple as they left.

Rachel mouthed sorry to Mac as Spike and she left the barn.

Next few words they heard were the most the red stallion has ever said, scolding the CMC for the mess.

Spike led Rachel out of the orchard, when they were out, he turned to him. "Hey, it's okay," He said, seeing that look on her face. "We didn't know the barn is gonna collapsed. That thing gets destroyed at least once a month."

"I know." She smiled softly at him. "The girls I feel bad about," she then looked at the cufflink. Seeing the now grey gem.

Spike gently grabbed her hand and looked at the bracelet as well. "Well, you did protect us from the debris, maybe this magic thing is a good."

"I still can't believe I even remember the words."

"I didn't know what you said were words."

She sighed softly. "I'll have to talk to Starlight about it."

He nodded and both of them went back to the castle. And when they learned she wasn't there, they went to the Friendship School.


	8. Chapter 8

In the halls of the School of Friendship, the two entered the premise during what appeared to be lunch time. Since both of them knew that Twilight was still probably in her room asleep, Spike and Rachel walked into Starlight's office.

Spike knocked on the doors before entering, holding the door opened for Rachel and went in.

Inside, Starlight was finishing up some paperwork. When she finished, she looked up and smirked, looking at the couple.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you?" She asked them.

Spike shrugged, "the short of it is, we were in AJ's barn," he starts

"It collapsed on us," Rachel finishes, showing the unicorn the cufflet. The now grey gem. "I managed to use the spell for the barrier gem and the color drained."

Starlight looked at it before smiling, "oh, right. I guess we forgot to tell you a few things more about the cufflet." she said. "They have a one use thing, they turn grey after each use and like a battery, they'll recharge." She points at the blue gem. "That will take fifteen minutes to recharge," she points at the yellow. "Two hours." and then moved to the red/grey gem. "Ten minutes."

"Oh, that's really good to know." Rachel said, looking at the cufflet.

"Do you guys want to test out the other two?" Starlight asked her.

Rachel thought about it before shaking her head. "I'm good for now." She said as Spike wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on top of hers.

"You know, you make a good sunhat, big guy."

"I know." Spike chuckled.

Starlight smirked at the two. "Lunch is about start, you guys wanna stick around?"

The couple looked at each other before shrugging.

Before they were to turn and leave, Fluttershy very softly knocked on the door. How could you tell it's was Flutters you may ask. If the knock is so quiet that not even mice could detect, only the ears of a dragon could pick it up, it's Flutters.

Fluttershy stuck her head in. "Um...can I come- Oh! Hey Spike, Rachel."

"Hey." Both of them said in unison before giggling how they both said that at the same time.

"Come on in, Fluttershy," Starlight said.

"Oh, ok." She said as she entered, closing the door quietly behind her as she walked in. It came quickly apparent that she was hiding something behind her back. When she was looking at Rachel however, there was mask of shame on it. Her ears were droopy.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, caughting that.

The butterscotch mare blushed read and she squeaked as she approached Starlight's desk.

"I...well…" she whimpered.

Okay, it was something really bad or otherwise Fluttershy wouldn't be this meek.

"What is it, Fluttershy?" Starlight asked her.

"Well…" she whispered. "Well I had to confiscate one of the student's cell phone. I know phones are not aloud in class, but it was causing distress among the class."

"You did the right thing."

"No, you don't understand," Fluttershy said, pulling the cell phone out from her back and show it. "They were watching something really, really bad." She looked at Rachel and whimpered. As if she was going to be in trouble for even showing this. "Rachel, i'm really, really sorry, please don't be mad."

Rachel raised a brow. "Unless some punk somehow got ahold of one of Ruby's tapes with my ass drunk as hell dancing in a very skimpy playcolt bunny suit with Gemcity, I don't think it's that bad."

"What?" Spike snapped his head towards her hearing that.

Her face blushed pure red. "Oh, nothing." Ears redding lier.

There was a moment of silence after that.

"I...I think it's worse." Fluttershy muttered, her face more red in fact she now has a mental image of Rachel in a bunny suit. Though more of the furry kind wearing a bikini.

Like any boy, Spike knew what that was and now wants to find that tape before it actually does get leaked.

Still, the four gathered around the confiscated phone and Starlight pressed played.

At first it was a black screen, heavy breathing soon came after, sounds of movement was heard before the screen flashed on.

A few humans, both male and female, were in a warehouse. Both of them laughing, seeming to be appear drunk. They were speaking in some sort of language neither of the ponies and Spike knew.

However, Rachel knew it, her face paled when she recognized the language.

One of the females spoke, "Eamus quidam habent fun, et posuit in camera mecum exultant lusibus.."

"Holy shit," she muttered.

"Can you understand them?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, kinda...My Latin is a bit rusty." Rachel muttered before looking at Fluttershy and Starlight. "What, my grandmother was from Vatican City before she came to the US back on human Earth. My mother taught me some of the language...but sheesh I haven't spoke it in decades, it's a dead language, no one but people who work deep within the Vatican. The girl wanted the camera dude to stop filming and dance or she wants him to play a game of prance….like I said, my Latin is rusty."

"Can you translate then? I do however have a translation spell." Starlight offered.

"Um...last time you casted that spell on multiple people, the language barrier between ponies and other creatures gotten even more fucked up." Spike grunted.

"One time."

Fluttershy whimpered as the video continued.

The group continued to speak in Latin, Rachel did her best to translate but these were words she hasn't heard in years.

Generally, the humans were just talking before they came across a lone earth pony. The young pony was actually lost, speaking English.

"Excuse me guys, can you help me?" he asked them.

Again, the humans were speaking latin, the pony couldn't understand.

The screen glitched before it showed the group again…

The pony however layed on the ground, curled up, stripped naked and what appeared to be beaten.

The humans looked as if they were laughing at his pain before proceeding to stomp on him again.

Fluttershy turned her head with a cry, her face in her hands sobbing.

Spike, Rachel and Starlight were all appalled. Shocked on what they were actually seeing.

"What the hell is this?" Starlight's voice carried out loudly throughout the office.

Then, this disembodied voice came on.

" _You see, this is what humans are capable of,"_ it said before the screen flashes still pictures.

Rachel's mouth dropped cause she saw pictures of her world, taking from the documentaries and history books. The horror her race had done to each other. Of past wars, genocide, slavery, torturing, ruining the ecosystem.

Showing the ugly side of humanity.

 _"_ _Mankind do not belong in this reality. Band together, join the White Mantle and expel this evil..Or our world will be no more."_

A red screen appeared with a white symbol:

Before ending.

"What the actual fuck was that?" Dash shouted loudly.

Gathering around the map room, all of the girls, including Spike and Rachel, discussed about that video.

Fluttershy had sunk into her chair, ears drooped and wings covering her face along with her pink hair. Sadden and whimpered as if she had done an awful thing.

Actually, it's the opposite.

Rarity did felt uncomfortable seeing the humans treated the pony harm. She couldn't even look at the whole video. Memories of what happened to her, when she was raped over a year ago by a human was coming back. Rarity didn't want to be reminded of that night.

She does that enough with her therapist.

"This video is very sloppy." Apple Jack said, squinting at the screen. "Reminded me of the CMC's attempt to make a horror film cutie mark gone wrong."

Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement. "If it is a scary movie, I'd give it a big fat F!" She then slams a red styrofoam F on the map near the phone in question.

Twilight rubbed her face in thought. "That may be...maybe it isn't that bad. I mean, Humans and Ponies have been coexisting this long. This video is nothing."

Starlight was about to speak when Rachel grunted from her seat.

The girls turned to the human in the room, whom was comfortably sitting on Spike's lap, his hand gently on her waist, hold her idly.

Spike already knew that video was junk, but this matter was of Rachel's species…

"Rachel," Rarity was the one who spoke first. "What do you think of this?"

Rachel sighed in response, rubbing the back of her neck. "Honestly?"

They all nodded.

Their friend looked at them before speaking. "This video, the very mention of this group _White Mantle_ \- which sound kinda familiar, don't ask me where cause I have no idea… the crappy editing and bad acting...all of it…" She closed her eyes before continuing. "It's a Propaganda video."

"Huh?" all of the girls looked at her as if she had a third head.

This time, Spike spoke.

"Propaganda is a human term." He explained. "Basically they would make a video and use that to sway the public's belief. Be in religion, to change radical views - am I getting this right?" he looked at his girlfriend.

She patted his leg with a nod.

The human then turned to the ponies in front of them. "This shit...this group that made this took a page from my world history. Showing the ugly, horrible side of Humanity. As a whole, we are creatures of mass destructions: Wars, famine, slavery, torture, for fuck sakes we're even destroying our own ozone. Those who don't know humanity personally, they would join this group...Hell, most of us came to this world just to get away from all of that."

"I can see it now," Dash said, leaning back in her chair. "A huge civil war between this world."

"You're right, Rainbow." Rachel said.

Starlight picked up the phone and played the video again. With a small hum, her horn glowed before gasping.

"Guys," she said. "These aren't humans… They're ponies in glamor." she said before the phone started to spark, shocking her hand. With a shout, she dropped the phone on the map before it caught on fire.

They all flinched and gasped at the sudden fire.

Pinkie was first to stand up, grabbing a can of whipped cream out of her mane and sprayed the fire out with it.

"Okay," twilight said, not even questioning Pinkie's use of a fire extinguisher, "Ponies made this, using a dead human language-"

"Which Rachy here can speak!" Pinkie said...now eating the now burnt cream. "Hmm, taste like smores!"

"Barely, Pinkie," Rachel responded.

"Still, it's strange, after i used my decloaking spell, the phone short circuited," Starlight said, rubbing her hand. "Almost as if this group who made the video put a spell to prevent anyone to see who really made it."

"Why would our own ponies make sure a horrible video?' Fluttershy asked.

"Cause they're assholes," both Rachel and Spike answered.

"There are assholes in my world, and in this world, Flutters, can't change that. One of the things both worlds have in common sadly." Rachel said.

"I'm going to go to Canterlot in the morning," Twilight said. "You guys are welcome to join me, the other Princesses should know about this." She then looked at Rachel, "except you."

"What?" Rachel blinked, hopping off of Spike and stood, looking at the princess.

"Rachel, with this video out, your life would be in jeopardy. It's much safer if you stay here. Spike can stay back and protect you."

"Princess, no disrespect, but I can handle myself. You guys might need me." Rachel said.

Dash shook her head. "No way, I'll have to get my platoon on you if we need to keep you save."

"I can't go actually," Rarity said. "I got a fashion show and have to attend Sweetie's Parent/Teacher conference."

Rainbow Dash's jogging pants pocket started to buzz. She dug into it, pulled the phone out and checked it. "Shit, I can't come too. I'm scheduled for a Joint Training practice. We'll be training alongside with the Shadowbolts. Gotta leave first thing in the morning. Won't be back till next month."

"I can't either, I got a huge order. My job depends on it!" Pinkie said. "No seriously, Mr. Cake threatened to fire me if I don't get this clientele."

"I'll go, Twi." AppleJack said, standing up. Fluttershy voted to go as well.

"I'll stay behind and look after the school." Starlight said. "I'll get the pillars and Thorax to come in and help teach the classes."

"Then it's settled," Twilight said. "At morning girls, we leave."


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight, Fluttershy, and AJ had already departed to Canterlot when the sun has just risen in the crimson sky. The other girls had their respectable jobs to do and which leaves the Tree Castle mostly empty.

Leaving Spike and Rachel alone in it.

Spike woke up that early in the morning to find that his mate wasn't in the bed. With a soft frown on his face, knowing what that meant.

Softly sighing, he got up off the bed, grabbing a shirt and shorts from his dresser and left the bedroom to hunt Rachel down.

It wasn't long before Spike caught a whiff of his girlfriend's scent, leading him down the long, stretching corridor. His bare clawed feet gently clanked against the crystal tiles, sounds echoing the halls.

As Spike trek through the halls, his mind went to last night.

As the girls departed for the night, Spike and Rachel were alone in the map room. When Twilight and the other girls told her that she couldn't come, it didn't set her right.

"Rachel, please calm down." Spike had watched Rachel pace around the room, her hands running through her short blond locks with a grunt.

"I clearly can't." Rachel said as she continued to pace.

Spike sighed, sitting back in his chair. "I can see what the girls say. With this group basically recruiting other ponies, with that video out there, ponies might attack any human on sight."

"I can handle-"

"Yourself, I know," Spike said, looking at her, seeing how she finally seized her pacing. "Rach, babe, I've seen you fight, I've seen what you can do, but this isn't about you handling yourself. If it's dangerous to go, I'd listen."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "But you wouldn't, you'd go, disregarding what Twilight and the others want you to do."

He gave her a half smile, "that's because I'm more pure muscle."

"More like a big teddy bear," Rachel shook her head. Spike chuckled, knowingly that comment wasn't meant to hurt him.

While it is true, he is a big teddy bear, but there are times he isn't.

His chuckle though made Rachel even more annoyed. Without a word, she turned away and walked back to the bedroom.

Blinking confused, Spike was left wondering what he did was wrong?

Finally, Spike found Rachel at the bottom of the grand stairwell. Still, in her tank top and boxers, she had her sketchbook - not the one he ordered which still hasn't arrived at the mail yet - on her knees. Graphite staining her fingertips as she drew with her graphite pencil.

Drawing what looks like a ring with strange runes. Words in calligraphy wrote, "ONE RING TO RULE THEM ALL" Based off of one of her favorite pieces of literature. Spike hovered over her for a moment before he quietly sat down.

Rachel then leaned against his shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry about last night."

"You had nothing to be sorry about," Spike said. "I know how you get. If the last Dragon Migration had taught me anything? You don't like it when someone thinks you can't handle on your own."

"And I took it out on you…."

"Nah, not really." He said, poking Rachel in the belly. "You were more annoyed than angry really." Spike then grinned. "You looked really hot when angered. The red of her face brings out your eyes quite nicely."

That received a slap on his chest but all he did was chuckle at that.

"You really are a big ol' teddy bear." Rachel sighed softly but smiled softly.

Spike nuzzled his snout in the crook of her neck and nodded at that.

They sat there for a moment before Spike continued, gently placing his large hand onto her cheek and pulled her to have her look at him. "Twilight and others are worried that's all." He pushed the bangs out of her eyes. His smiled frowned softened. "I'm worried."

"And we all should be…" Rachel sighed.

She knew that staying home was a good idea….

Before Spike could suggest something they could do, his stomach growled. And it wasn't meant for traditional food he craves desperately.

"Hunting day?" Rachel asked.

"Pretty much." He said before standing up. Extending his hand out before helping Rachel up. "You can come if you want to?"

Obviously, he didn't need to tell her twice.

Lights flashing, the city that never sleeps, fashion everywhere, that is what it's easily described as Manehatten. At the Four Hooves, a fashion show was taken place.

Rarity awaited to go next. Her big comeback debut was tonight and she was nervous. She hasn't displayed any new fashion in months of her dry spell, this night could make or break her career…

If she doesn't make it tonight….she might as well close up the boutique for good. But she had faith; she was still affected by Twilight's desire spell, she had made beautiful medieval-style outfits with a modern day twist. No doubt she would gain many offers after tonight.

Plus, it was by chance that Sapphire Shores, a friend and an old client of hers would come back to her.

Rarity was dressed in one of her dresses that was being concealed by a black coat. She wore a flowy burgundy dress with gold curls embroidered in the fabric, the skirt was flared and was down to her knees. Beautiful three-inch heels, wearing a gold belt around her waist. Her cleavage was exposed in moderate, her favorite part of the dress itself was the flared long sleeves. She originally opts on ridding them entirely before she tried the rough version of the dress and fell in love with it.

If she loved it, no doubt every pony else would too.

"Now, the next designer is Rarity, Debuting her latest chic - Modern Renaissance!" The announcer announced loudly. Music played through the speakers and the models stepped onto the catwalk.

Five mares and two stallions strutted out onto the walk. Females dressed in long flowy and looked from the working class to high royalty and the males wore a noble, knight-ish type of clothes.

From behind the curtain, Rarity watched at the models strutting out. She watched the cameras flashing from the reporters and journalists jotting notes into their books. She looked at the ponies' faces, seeing the looks on their faces.

It was at awe and it's what Rarity was striving to achieve.

With a giggle, her Models did one more walk around before she stepped out, removing her coat to expose her dress and sashayed down the walk. The ponies whistled and cheered for her as she walked out, confidence was through the roof.

She got to the front and posed for the cameras before turning to the audience and smiled. "Modern Renaissance was inspired by the eras of fashion dating back to the days of Ode. Why keep them in history books when you can have them revamp into our society?" She gave the cameras an award-winning, sexy grin before she and her entourage walked off the catwalk.

An hour or so later, in the hotel restaurant, Rarity was sipping on a mimosa with a smile on her face. Waiting for her phone to ring in her dress.

Her blue painted nails tapped on the table as she eagerly waited. She saw how much the ponies love her work on the catwalk, but she's waiting for the review. The reviews were more important...

"Girl, you did a fantastic job tonight!"

Rarity turned around and squealed, Sapphire Shores was right behind her, wearing a smashing two piece white dress with gold and purple and blue gems, hugging her thick, curvy figure, her headpiece sporting a blue dolphin, the same color as her poofy mane and tail.

Rarity got up from her seat and hugged the icon. "Ooh, Sapphy it's been far too long, darling!"

"I say," Sapphire chuckled, hugging the unicorn before the two sat down at the table. "Rarity, you were on fire tonight. I love your designs."

"You're flattering me so, dear." Rarity giggled. "How's life been treating you?"

"Well, being a ma is much harder than I expected," Sapphire smirked.

Rarity gasped. "You had a foal?!"

The pop sensation nodded. "Eeyup had a little colt named Multi-Platinum. Looks just like his damn daddy it's too precious."

"I didn't know you were with child."

"You never picked up my calls. I've tried calling you to tell you the news."

Rarity looked at her phone before remembering. "Oh right...I lost my old phone six months ago. I must've forgotten to add your number in."

"No sweat, things happen all the time." The earth pony grinned before taking a sip of Rarity's mimosa. "Ooh, I missed this."

"Us hanging out or drinking my drinks?"

"Both."

The girls shared a laugh. Rarity's heart lightened with this, she missed talking with Sapphy. She loves the girls back home, but she missed Sapphire Shores. Before the mane six formed, Sapphire Shores was Rarity's best friend.

"Now, now, you can't just tell me that you had a colt without showing me some photos of the darling," Rarity eagerly waited.

Sapphire dug into her purse and pulled out her phone, going over to her photos and show off the blue colt with platinum mane and tail that was as poofy as his mama, having her eyes. The boy, though a foal still, had early indications that he'll grow up into a handsome stallion one day.

"Oh my Celestia, he's too perfect!" Rarity squealed, holding the phone in her hands to look at the baby more. She swiped more to see the foal in different costumes, him running around in his diaper in the tour bus. Her husband - and manager - Golden Record, holding the three in his arms. Her husband, though isn't fit, more on the skinny side, he was still a good looking pony. A happy family.

"Oh, Sapphy, you must let me make Multi some outfits, he is just begging for a Rarity Touch!"

"Go ahead! I don't let just any pony near my boy. Mama protects her cubs." Sapphire said, ending up drinking all of Rarity's mimosa but the unicorn didn't care. She was too mesmerized by the baby "Only if you babysit him. Record and had a romantic night since the boy was born. you can dress him up if you watch him."

"You don't have any pony watching out for him?" Rarity asked, not declining the offer, but just curious.

"Last cunt that babysit Multi, she raided our home, stolen 400,000 bits worth of stuff and used my son to get free stuff."

Rarity was appalled. "That crude, unsophisticated pony! I will treat that foal as if he's a bonafide prince!"

Sapphire chuckled. "Good to hear."

The mares giggled before a waiter presented a rosy colored Charney in a tall wine glass to Rarity. "There you go, madam."

Rarity blinked at that. "I didn't order this," she looked at Sapphire.

"Don't look at me, I don't drink wine," Sapphire said.

"It was ordered by the gentle-stallion in a booth in the corner." The waiter said, pointing at the direction of the stallion and left them.

Rarity and Sapphire Shores whipped their heads, following where the waiter had pointed.

Rarity's eyes widened when she spotted the pony - well, the zebra - sitting at the booth.

He was a rather large fellow - the same height at Big Mac if Rarity compared the two (Spike would still tower him for a good head or two), he had long wavy pristine black and silver mane with parts of it braided with feathers intertwining them, his coat was a cool grey and unusual gold stripes and markings along his body. Eyes were strange as well, one eye emerald green and the other grey as well. It was mesmerizing. He was fit, depicting how kinda tight his earthy brown shirt was. His jacket draped over the back of the booth seat.

And in his hands was a book that he seemed to be reading under the restaurant lights.

"Wowza! Ain't that one sexy zebra I ever saw!" Sapphire whistled, elbowing at Rarity. "Lucky gal."

Rarity blushed red, turning back to her table. "L-lucky me?"

Sapphire sighed. "If I wasn't married and had a kid, I'd go jump on that. He gave you a drink, that means he's interested in you."

Rarity scuffed. "Probably wants one thing from me." She messed with the wine glass.

Sapphire shoves Rarity. "Girl, normally you would be the first to jump into a guy's pants if he's sexy and interested in you."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be a one night stand slut." the unicorn grumbled.

"It's fucking rude to not at least talk to the guy who bought you a drink," Sapphire said before she realized what had happened. "Oh..oh geez, you still on about what happened?"

Rarity sighed, nodding to Sapphire. She was there when Rarity had that encounter with the human that raped her.

"Rarity, that was two years ago...have you been seeking help?"

"Yes, I'm seeing a psychiatrist. She said what I'm going through is normal for mares who have been through that much trauma." Rarity said.

"Maybe getting laid would help. How long has it been since you touched a guy?"

Rarity gave her a look before Sapphire's eyes widened. "Shit, you must have cobwebs down there."

"I had some oral nights with a few suitors but I never let them actually touch me…" She thought she might have with Spike before everything blew up horribly. It was her fault for what happened.

"If you don't get your flank over to that stallion and talk to him, you can forget about helping my son."

"Sapphy!"

"Trust me, just to chat with him," Sapphire said, ushering her.

Rarity sighed, looking back over to the zebra in the booth. He was still reading his book.

With a nod. Rarity stood up, grabbing the Charney from the table, along with her phone and purse, Sapphire told her good luck before she made her way over to him.

When she got there, she cleared her throat. "Hello."


	10. Chapter 10

The zebra had then looked up from him book when Rarity had greeted him with the hello. He smiled at her as he closed the book. "Hello."

Geez holy Celestia, didn't this zebra had a smooth, baritone voice. Sounding friendly with only one word.

Rarity giggled softly before lifting up the glass, taking a sip of the wine before looking at him. "Charney, nice move there."

The zebra chuckled, "Well, I am glad you like it." He them motioned her a seat across from him.

She eased into the booth, setting her stuff on the table. As soon as she did that, her phone lit up. "Pardon for one moment," she quickly told him before looking at her phone.

She read what was on it before letting out a celebratory squeal. "Yes yes yes!" Reading on her phone were reviews about her work in the show, bringing old fashion back with a new modern twist was a success! From what she saw posted was nothing but good reviews.

Next thing she knew, she started getting texts from potential clients wanting to commission her for her work.

"Yes! I am back, baby!" Rarity was filled with delight, clapping her hands in joy. She was getting her mojo back, her new clients that she will have to sort through.

The zebra sat there with a smirk, seeing Rarity cheering. "I take it that is good news?" he asked her.

Rarity looked at him, her face blushed softly in remembering that she was in front of stallion.

"Very," She said, taking another sip. "I just received the most glamorous of news I have ever heard in ages. Oh, where are my manners," she offered her hand to the zebra who gently grabbed it. His strong, masculine hands. "I'm Rarity."

"Kol," he gently kisses the back of her hands, as a result made Rarity giggled, blushing a bit more.

"Why Kol, you are quickly turning to be a bit of a charmer." She smiled at him as he released her hand.

He chuckled softly as a waiter brought him his glass. Judging by the color and the tartey smell, Rarity was impressed. "That's a Rosé Carbonate 89 wine, not many ponies enjoy such an expensive bottle."

"What can I say, I'm intuned with a more experienced taste palide." Kol said, taking a sip of his glass.

Rarity stared at him for a moment. She rarely ever see a zebra, other than Zecora and the one she saw in Bahoofmas, even that male zebra wasn't as handsome as the one in front of her.

"Judging by the way you are looking at me, you never seen a zebra before." Kol said, catching her.

"Oh, no no, darling. One of my friends is a zebra. I'm just not used to seeing one of your colors. The gold stripes, the heterochromic green and gray eyes, it's attractive as it's alluring." Rarity said honestly.

Kol smiled at her answer. He had those heart throbbing smiles that just comes out naturally. "My great grandfather who was an earth pony came to Zebraic to live with my kind, I must've inherit some of his genes."

"That is very interesting." Rarity said, sipping her wine. "So, Kol, what brings you here? Why am I here at your table?"

Kol looked at her. A hand gently placed on his book and sighed softly. "I was in the audience during your show, out of all I've seen, you're outfit happens to be my favorite."

She giggled, blushing red. "A man of fashion I see."

"Wel, not technically. My roommate is the real fashion expert. I never really cared for such things till I met him." Kol explained.

"Is he here?" Rarity asked, intrigued.

He shook his head. "Sadly no. Since this bizarre video was plastered a few days ago, he can't seem to step outside without some fools jumping on him."

Rarity was puzzled for a moment before she frowned. "Your roommate is a human?"

He nodded. "My best friend, met him in college when I moved here a few years ago. Pranceton University."

"Pranceton? That's an elite college! They don't just let anyone in!" Rarity squeaked. Mostly because she had tried to get in years back but was denied, didn't meet their criteria.

Kol chuckled, she made a cute sound.

"Anywho, I came to the show to video tape it, Brandon, my roommate made me swore to get footage of the show. What he didn't mention that one of the designers is a rare flower."

Rarity giggled, reaching over towards Kol's book and placed it on top of his hand.

Hours later, the two were laughing, giggling, sharing stories, just getting to know one another. Rarity had moved to seated next to Kol as they talked.

She had gotten to know a bit more of Kol - how when he was younger his family sent him to a private school which would explain how his wasn't speaking the typical zebra dialect, what he seen before settling in Manehatten.

Rarity enjoyed this. It had been a long time since she had talked to a stallion like this. To get this kind of attention she missed receiving. Kol was a kind, handsome stallion, funny too.

For the first time since her whole funk had started, Spike wasn't even in her mind. She wasn't gushing over him, jealousy looking at him and Rachel were together as a couple.

The whole mess of the cruise was far away at the moment.

Kol here was being such a gentle-stallion towards her. He though had no movements of wanting her in bed like most stallions would, Kol was indeed interested in her and took some time to get to know the Element of Generosity. Rarity was having a good time and so was he.

Rarity liked how he held her hand gently, making subtle touches along her arms, complimenting on her looks.

Then, it was time to leave the bar since it was closing.

Kol happily escorted Rarity back to her hotel room, linking arms with her.

"Oh Kol, thank you for tonight." Rarity said as they rode the elevator up. "I mean it, I don't remember the last time I had a night like this."

"I am glad you are. I honestly didn't think you'll sit by me tonight." Kol said.

"Oh love, with how beautiful you are, how could I not?" she giggled as the door opened. Kol escorted her to the room. They stood at the door. "Well...this is it then," she said, having the urge to not let him go. She gave him her best seductive look she could muster, stroking his strong chiseled chest with her finger. "Do you want to come in, Kol?" she cooed in a whisper manner.

Kol smiled softly, grabbing her chin gently by his fingers and softly pressed his lips on hers. Tasted like oranges and jasmine, a sweet but odd combo but Rarity melted by just the kiss.

Her hands lay flat on his chest as she tried to savor such. A long time since she kissed a stallion like this, her heart fluttered in top speed.

But as soon as the kiss began, he removed himself from her. "My roommate would be wondering where I am, I will have to go."

Rarity frowned. "You have to?" she asked, her mind still reeling in from the kiss.

Kol nodded. "If I don't go now, he'll not stop blasting my phone, last time I was gone all night he nearly had a panic attack, called the police."

"Oh no."

"If I didn't know any better, I say he has a crush on me." Kol joked.

"Do you...have feelings for him?"

"I mean, I see him as a friend and roommate, nothing else." He then takes a pen from his pocket and paper from the passby maid's cart and wrote down his number and handed it to her. "WIll I be looking forward a call from you?" he asked with a smile.

Rarity took it and put it against her chest. "You will." She said.

With one last, lingering kiss of goodnight, the two parted ways. Kol leaving the hotel and Rarity into her room. She pressed herself against the door with a sigh.

"Ooh, next time I see him, his roommate would just have to deal with him being missing for a day...or too." Rarity giggled, already planning to spend more time with Kol…

Rarity was about to go to bed before her phone buzzed again. Nonstop it went off, nothing but potential customers wanting her to design dresses.

Sleep? Rarity was in a good mood, who needs it.

She set her purse and the number down on the bed and grabbed her sketch starts the process of filling out one of the orders.

Her first up, a simple chiffon dress with pearls and brown and green accents. Though she dreaded the earthy tones in her own style, it's what the customer wanted.

One hour, drawing figure

Second hour, nothing

Third hour, nothing more.

Rarity was baffled, she couldn't draw up the dress pattern. She checked and double checked what the customer wanted and try to come up with ideas for such but nothing came out.

She had this dreaded feeling creeping back up to her. She hadn't had this feeling in over a week.

No…

Oh no…

"I LOST MY MOJO AGAIN!" Rarity screamed.

In the heat of the moment, Rarity grabbed her phone. She knew she couldn't call Twilight because she was busy, she calls starlight.

After the third ring, a groggy Starlight picks up.

" _Somepony better be fucking dying or else I'm murdering you."_ Starlight hissed in greeting.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry, did I wake you up?" Rarity asked.

" _No, I was in the middle of fucking your dad,"_ Starlight sarcastically growled. " _What do you want, rares?"_

"Well...I'll be coming home tomorrow...I was wondering if you could make that potion you and t-"

" _The weather forecast calls for Oh hell no, no, no, no, HELL TO THE NO!"_ Starlight snapped. Mostly from sleep since it was three in the celestia damned morning.

"Starlight, I am sorry for waking you up but-"

" _No Rarity, you listen to me."_ sounds of Starlight moving in her bed. " _I am not making you Fall Out's Desire. I didn't want to give it to you the first damn time. If you lost your desire, you can easily find it yourself. It's a bad idea."_

"But darling it's an e-" Starlight hung up on her then. "-mergancy...well I never."

She slumped in her chair. "Ooh, what am I going to do...I got my clientele...I got to do something or else I am back to square one!"

Rarity stared up at the black tiled ceiling, that gave her an idea. An awful idea, one that would soon cost her…

And Spike everything they love…

"If Starlight can't give me the potion, I will have to steal it from the castle."


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, that sucked," Rachel grunted when Spike and her went inside of the castle.

They had went out for breakfast to this diner in town when the owner of the restaurant told them that they refuse to serve to humans. That damned video was spreading out.

The entire time they were out, the ponies were staring at Rachel, watching her and just...judging her. Hell there was one fucker who threw a drink at her.

Spike punched the shit out of the pony, sending him flying across the restaurant and they left.

"Don't listen to those assholes," Spike said as Rachel tossed her coat on the coat hanger. She had green streaks in her short hair, wearing her signature black beanie, wearing a nice white shirt and purple sleeveless cardigan, black skinny jeans and her combat boots. The shirt was horribly stained in red and brown liquid, whatever it was, not even bleach could probably get it out.

Spike was still understandably pissed off that they just treated Rachel, when she had been there multiple times, the ponies know her and yet they are now turned against her.

"Kinda hard not to, babe," Rachel sighed, looking at her stained shirt. "Assholes, this was one of my nicer shirts."

Spike came up to her, wrapping his arms around her, leaning down to put his head on her right shoulder. Though it looked awkward due to their size difference, they didn't care.

"Is there anything you want me to make for you? I know you're hungry." He offered, nuzzling against her neck.

"Lost my appetite to those fuckers," she softly sighed, leaning against him.

"I just don't understand how anyone of them could easily turn on you...then again, these ponies do have the tendency to change from a drop of a hat. Did it with Flim and Flam, the CMC when they ran that gossip column, need I say more?"

"But this was right out the bat assault."

Spike kissed the back of her neck. "I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Rachel leaned against him. "I'm gonna take a bubble bath, can't see if getting a good soak would change my mood."

"Alright…" he said before he heard the castle door knocked. "I'll get it."

With a nod, Rachel went upstairs and Spike went to get the door.

When he opened it, Derpy was at the door. "Oh, hi Spike," she giggled. "I finally got your package here!"

Spike was now giddy about that. "Oh that's just amazing!" He grabbed package. "Thank you so much Derps, never doubted ya."

Derpy giggled. "I am very sorry for the mishap, my eyes are not totally straight as you can see and it can lead to accidents."

"Your eyes are perfect, just the way they are." Spike gave her some bits as a tip before she left. Spike smiled from ear to ear, seeing how he finally gotten the art supplies.

An idea popped in his head before he raced up stairs. He got to the bathroom door and knocked on it, holding the supplies. "Rachel?"

"Yeah, Spike?" Rachel called.

Spike opened the door and walked in. He grinned, seeing Rachel laying in the claw foot tub, there was a thick layer of sweet scented bubbles clinging to the water and her nude skin. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Trying to," Rachel said, laying back. The tub was just big enough to only have her head stick out from the water while the rest of her body - besides her arms that clung to the lip of the tub - was submerged in the deep tub.

"I got a surprise for you," Spike said, kneeling down beside the tub. "It just came in today.* He presented her with art set.

Rachel gasped as she sat up, grabbing case. "Spike…" When she opened the chest, she gasped when she saw the supplies, pencils, paints, paper, everything for an artist was in there. "Oh Spike, this is amazing…" She looked up at him. "How did…"

"It's my welcome home present for you," Spike said, grabbing her hand and kisses the back of it. "I'm glad it came in today."

Rachel closed the case before putting it on the floor, Spike leans in and kisses her. "I promised that I will take care of you, and I'm going to keep that promise."

"Forever and a day?"

Spike kisses the crown of her head before placing his forehead on hers. "Always. Twilight and the other will put a stop to this video nonsense and everypony would go back to normal. And if things don't, then we'll just...rewrite the stars themselves and show them what a human can really do."

"Like marrying a non-homosapien?" Rachel smirked. "Spike, are you implying something?"

Spike blushed pure red at that. "Ah, I-I um.." he stammered. Flustered at the question. He quickly picked up the art case. "S-say, you wanna try this out?" he quickly changed the subject. "The stuff in enchanted so even if it gets wet, it will not damage it the paints, the paper everything will be good, even during bath!"

Rachel grinned. "Oh, is that making the big bad dragon uncomfortable?" she teased, having to stand up in the tub to reach over his shoulder and stroke his wing. Spike's wings automatically sprung freely, almost taking up the bathroom. "Big ol' teddy bear."

Spike, though still flustered, glared at her. A dragon's wing is very sensitive, spike's no different. Her damned fingers going along the sensitive membrane, down the talon and back. During that time he was staring at her nude body, the bubbles covering the good bits.

Normally her hair would cover her breasts when wet but since it's short the bubbles did the job.

He dropped the case then, grabbing her by the waist. Rachel let out a yelp as he pushed her against the tub and kisses her deeply with a growl.

* * *

Later that evening, a quarter of ten at night, Rarity was getting ready to storm the castle so to speak.

Wearing in an all black leather suit, it accentuates her voluptuous curves, coming with a black mask. "Ooh Rarity, make a mental note to make a line of this..it's scandalous, very sexy indeed." Rarity spoke to herself, modeling in the mirror. Taking a few photos of herself with her camera phone.

"Kol would probably go crazy with these." She giggled in a naughty thought before she shook her head. "Get ahold of yourself, old girl. You have a mission to do. No time to fondle yourself."

Opal meowed from Rarity's bed, stretching her back, she meowed again as she points to her brush.

"Sorry Opalescence, I'll brush you later," Rarity said, walking over and gave her cat a kiss on the head. "Mama has a job to do. The fate of my career depends on getting this potion."

She made sure the food and water was filled up and left.

Like a sexy shadow of the night, Rarity snuck across town, avoiding any pony that may catch her in the act.

Rarity managed to go up to the castle door. Digging into her pockets, she picked up her own key to the castle. All of the Mane Six, Spike, Starlight and now Rachel has a key to the castle. She inserted the key gently into the key slot. The gears moaned loudly as she turned it. She had forgotten that the castle locks were loud.

Wincing, Rarity waited for a second before she stepped in and silently shuts the large doors.

"Step one done...step two, find that potion and get out of here. Starlight is busy at school and Spike and Rachel is nowhere in site… probably in their room. If memory serves me then Twilight still has the soundproof barrier so they won't hear me anyway."

Rarity fixed her mane before she snuck into the library. She sighed softly at the mountain of books. "At least Starlight and Twilight organize these books...now is it under F - for Fallout or D since it's a desire potion" Rarity asked herself as she began scanning through the books and scrolls.

"No...no...no not that." Rarity scrolled through dozens of books through the shelves and not one of them.

As she worked, Rarity started to hear some noise. She tilted her head curiously. Rarity waited in fear for a moment before seeing how no pony was coming down the hall and continued the search.

She searched for five minutes before frowning. "Okay, it's not here…"

Rarity started to think, if Starlight didn't even want to have me use this potion...she must have it in her room...can't help but look. I am not going to leave this place without this potion." Rarity flipped her hair. "I really need to stop talking to myself, it's getting annoying, love."

Taking a deep breath, the sexy spy snuck up the stairs. That's when she heard more noises, this time were moaning and pants.

Starlight's room was down the hall, this was coming from the bathroom. As she came closer, Rarity found out that the door to the bathroom was left ajar.

Curiosity gotten the best of her, she slowly stuck her head inside to see what was making those noises.

Rarity's jaw slacked and she thought she felt a nosebleed trickle down her snout.

Spike and Rachel were in the tub, his girlfriend had her arms and legs wrapping around his waist and shoulders, one hand gripping onto his arm, pushing up and down along Spike's massive dragonhood.

The human has her head tilted back, moaning and nearly screaming in pleasure. Spike, growling, licked the hollow of her neck with his long tongue, gripping onto her hips and slamming her down in the water. The floor was soaked from the excess splashing, bubbles were everywhere.

Spike was so focus with what he was doing with Rachel, her scent the only thing fueling his senses, the feel of her tight walls encasing his large member that he doesn't even register Rarity watching them.

Rarity covered her mouth and quickly ran off towards Starlight's room. She stopped at the door and gasped. "H-he's so...so big…." she muttered, her legs buckled just thinking about Spike's massive size.

From what she saw of it, it was much bigger than any stallion she had bed with.

"H-how is that human girl even standing after all this time?" she squeaked.

She felt wet just even thinking about it.

It took Rarity a moment to get control of herself. "No time for having lewd thoughts, let's get this over with." She told herself.

Rarity grabbed the knob of the door and turned it. She grunted that the door was locked. _Who locks their bedroom door?_ She thought.

Rarity thought it over for a moment before having a ah-ha moment. She then dug into her mane and pulled out a bobby pin. Kneeling down, Rarity worked on picking the lock.

"Ooh, middle school yearling me would be so proud," Rarity said. It took her a moment before hearing the satisfied motion of the lock clicking, enabling her to open with ease. "Rarity, you naughty sexy mare, you still got it." She stood up and went in.

Starlight's room hasn't changed since she moved in. Simple, clean, having a few books, kites and balls throughout the room.

Knowing Starlight, she might have it boobytrapped, so Rarity would have to tread lightly.

She tipped toed into the bedroom, not wanting to disturbed Spike and Rachel's bathtime. Rarity tried to do her best to go through every inch of the room, keeping an eye out for boobytraps, an ear out on the couple getting it on in the bathroom.

Rarity jumped when she heard Rachel's voice screaming and Spike's loud growl, knocking into the dresser. Wearing that suit was literally a bad idea because it was rubbing against her sensitive bits, screaming at rarity to touch herself.

"No-no, not yet," she moaned softly, shit was about to get real, she had to find the spell now before Spike could get a whiff of Rarity's scent.

Rarity turned to the dresser, gently pulling out the drawer and rummaging through it with haste.

She pushed through clothes after clothes, gone through book after book. She went under the bed and saw a metal box. Using her magic, she pulled the box up, picking it quickly before opening it up.

She gasped, seeing Fallout's Desire. "YES!" She cried out.

Rarity jumped when she heard something click, everything turning red.

"WARNING! THIS ROOM WILL IMPLODE BY A SPELL" this loud etheral voice screams in the room. "INTRUDER WILL DIE IN THREE-"

Rarity quickly slams the box shut, locking it and ran up to the window.

"TWO."

"Ooh!" She jumped as soon as the voice counted one. Rarity ended up screaming as she crashed below. Landing in the water as it cushioned the fall.

A white flash was set off, along with whooshing sound, before a loud bang sound ignited.

As soon as the bang was off, Spike - in his boxers - barged in too late, not seeing the intruder but saw the fucking mess. "What the actual fuck?!"

Rachel not too far, holding a bat and in a towel wrapped around her body.

Starlight teleported into the mess of her room, eyes widened and looking at it. "Somepony tripped my alarm!"

"It wasn't us." Rachel said.

"Since when you put a bomb spell in the castle?" Spike asked.

Rarity quickly got the fuck out of there before she was caught.

Back at her house, Rarity took a quick bath before walking over to her kitchen in a bathrobe. "Alright, let's get this potion started...granted I never done any of this since I was a little filly. How hard can it be?"

Rarity unfurled the scroll and grimace. Some of the writing was smudged, letters were smeared due to the fact she actually got it wet. "Well, that was my fault...I can still do this."

Rarity tried to read what ingredients she has, surprisingly to herself, some of the stuff for the potion itself she has them in her kitchen cabinet. She started up her cooking pot and started whipping it up.

"Ooh look at me, I'm a mage!" Rarity squealed as she worked on the potion, there was an unpleasant smell when she cooked it up a bit. "Oh yuck, maybe I can make it taste better.." She goes into her spice rack and look through it. She tilted her head. "Rose water should do the trick." She added it, not only it changed the mixture from green to a light red, it smelled better.

She looked at the list again and said she needed one more ingredient. Rarity adjusted her eyes a bit, even wearing her magnifying glasses, she could barely make it out. "Mor...boracu? Morboracu root? Why that is a funny name." What she didn't know that it actually said Morberacus, a special rare root that stabilizes the whole potion.

Rarity scratched her head. "Huh…" She looked around her home for a root. She didn't want to mess up this potion. When she couldn't find it she stored in the fridge - which was a bad idea since there was a message on the scroll with a list of warnings.

One of it which was don't chill it.

By morning, Rarity went to town, avoiding Starlight and the couple because she didn't know if they knew she was in the castle last night or not.

She couldn't find any of the root from the market. "Huh, maybe Zecora has it…"

"Rarity?"

Rarity jumped out of fright, she quickly turned around and saw Rachel standing right behind her, holding a sack of groceries. Dressed in the shirt Rarity made, leggings with skull design and converses.

"Oh darling, you scared me." Rarity said breathlessly, a hand to her chest. "How are you?" Her head started to replay what she saw of her and Spike in their tub. That will never go away.

"Good, trying to get by, adjusting to town." Rachel said. "We had a break in at the castle."

Rarity gulped. "O-oh really? How terrible!" She dramatically said. "Has anything b-been taken?"

Rachel shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Some guy with brass balls broke into Starlight's room. We were surprised not to even noticed the guy at all…" she then sheeplessly chuckled. "Though it was our fault that we didn't noticed till Starlight's alarm went off."

 _Oh I know, my dear..how the actual fuck are you still standing?!_ Rarity mentally shouted, casting a quick look at Rachel's legs. They should be jelly, useless to move after that pounding.

"Say, can Spike and I come over tonight?" Rachel asked Rarity, breaking the unicorn's gaze.

"Huh, what?" Rarity blinked, looking down at her. She was the height of Sweetie Belle so Rachel's head basically came up to her boobs.

"Can Spike and I come over tonight for dinner?" Rachel asked her again. "It would be nice for all of us to hang out and chat a bit."

Rarity waited a moment before smiling softly. "I would be so honored to do so. What time should I be expecting you?"

"Does 6 sound good?"

"Perfect!"

Rachel grinned. "We'll bring over a sweet...or does champagne work?"

Rarity bit her lip. "Could...could you make that drink of yours? The one from the…" she was hesitant to bring up the cruise.

"The Iron WIll's Special?"

Rachel nodded.

Rachel smiled. "Sure, but this time take sips."

"Duly noted." she said.

The girls said their goodbyes before they split up and Rarity continued her search. It took her several hours - after finding out that Zecora wasn't at the hut, going to visit family as it seems - but she found something that might work.

Mandrake root. It was crazy expensive so she assumed it's rare too.

"Okay, let's hope this works." Rarity sighed.

She went home, got the potion out of the fridge. When she opened the tub, she frowned, the potion had turned to this sickly brown color. "Okay, not eye pleasing but at least it still smells good."

She reheats the potion, cut up the root before putting it in the pot. It exploded, causing to shout in surprise.

There was a loud shrieking sound coming from the pot before it calmed down., smoke filled the kitchen.

"Oh sweet Celestia!" Rarity coughed, running towards the window above the sink and threw it open, using her magic to fan the fog out."That was horrible!"

It took five minutes for most of the smoke to leave her home, and Rarity to control her coughing. "Wow, that was awful…"

Rarity looked over to the pot then and frowned. The potion was now this inky black bubbly substance. "O-oh my…"

She looked at the potion for a moment. "Well...no used to waste it," she looked at the clock on the wall she gasped. "Fifteen minutes till six?! Spike and Rachel will be here any moment!" Rarity quickly took a sip of her potion in a haste. She turned green at the taste. "Oh dear that is worse than the first time!" She spat what was left in her mouth in the sink.

Thinking of the couple coming at any moment, Rarity had to scramble to make them something to eat. With an idea in mind, she took out lettuce, tomatoes, shredded carrots, cabbage, spinach, making a healthy chef salad for them to eat.

"A-a salad it's good for us, ooh I shouldn't procrastinate at...this…" Rarity trailed off as she was chopping the lettuce. The knife relaxing in her hand, the pupils of her eyes shrunk into tiny dots.

The fucked up potion was taking effect.

She felt her heart pounding heavily, mind going blank… Everything but her desire came to play, her desire for fashion, her desire of Kol increased…

But more importantly...and more fucked up.

"Spike…" Rarity muttered, grabbing the knife, gripping it so tightly her knuckles turned red. "IS MINE!" She screeched, throwing the blade at the wall, it embedding to a picture of Spike she had on the wall.

All she could think of was being with Spike…

"Oh Rachel do I really have to be here?" Rarity gasped when she heard the drake's beautiful deep voice. Her heart fluttered when hearing it.

She looked out the window and watched him and Rachel walking towards the house. And then Rarity smiled, a smile that made Pinkamena and Twilight's crazed smiles look childish.

Rarity eyes moved to the pot on the stove. She let out a disturbed chuckle, but first she quickly finished the salad.

She does however, have guests.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why do I have to go?" Spike whined as he walked down the dark streets with his girlfriend.

"You promised me that we will have this dinner with Rarity." Rachel reminded him as she walked next to him, a bottle of her Iron WIll Special in hand.

"I know, I know," he groaned. Spike didn't feel comfortable around Rarity. He had just gotten to the point where he doesn't want to rip the unicorn's face off and simply ignore her. Now he has to go to dinner with her at her place.

Man, Rachel does have him wrapped around her little pinky.

"Oh, now don't give me that look." Rachel turned to him. "It's just dinner, it's not like we're going to meet up with the devil."

 _To me, she is._ Spike thought but kept that to himself.

"And besides, if you play nice for me, you get something extra special tonight."

That perked his ears with interest. "Ooh! What-hey wait a moment." Spike just realized something. "You ran out of your contraceptive potion yesterday." He pointed out. "I thought we both agreed it's too dangerous for us to have sex when you are out of the potion?"

"Just because you can't be inside of me doesn't mean we can't have any other means." She giggled mischievously.

Spike's scales paled, knowingly what she meant by that. "Um, last time you did oral, we ended up going to the hospital."

Now, a little explanation. It was Nightmare Night, Spike and Rachel were having their sexy moment, he was dressed as a werewolf and she was a vampire. An idea came to them to have a little role play with their costumes.

Rachel has given the dragon blow jobs before, but that night, Spike had mentioned that his girlfriend looked incredibly hot with the plastic fangs. So she blew him with them on that turned him on more - also in their defence they drank over a ton of AJ's adult cider and they were at a state where any idea was a good idea.

While mouth-fucking him - though she could only get his head and has to get creative when dealing with that monster of a cock -, the fangs starting to ache, right along the gum and jaw-line. Rachel thought she could push through, but the fangs kept pushing against her and against her till the point…

Where her jaw locks up and clamped down on his head.

A dragon can take a lot of things, can take a beating, biting, fire, lava… but when someone's jaw get locked up on their cocks, all bets are off.

Panic was ensured by both parties. They tried to gently massage Rachel's jaw, tried to use butter to lube his cock to slide it out of her mouth. Each time they moved, her jaw clamped harder on his head. It was started to crush his sensitive tip and he was in a lot of pain. Both of them were.

Hesitantly, both of them had to go to the hospital and had the doctors help them out. So embarrassed after that, they swore to never bring that up again.

It was a couple of months since they had that and hadn't attempt it since.

Rachel giggled. "Dude, I'm kidding, my jaw is still not fully healed from what happened."

Spike placed a hand on his chest and breathed in a breath of relief. "Not cool. I don't think I could handle that again."

Rachel patted his arm and smiled. "Still, if things go well, I have something planned for you. I promise it's safe."

The look she gave him was the same look she gave him on the Cruise.

A batch of rubies had his name on it back in the castle of friendship.

The dragon chuckled nervously before they came up to Rarity's backdoor.

Rarity had then pulled the door opened before they could knock, greeting them. "Good evening, darlings!" She chirped.

The couple noticed that Rarity's eyes had a greenish hue.

"Um, are you okay?" Rachel asked her. "Your eyes are…"

"Beautiful? Why thank you darling," Rarity giggled. Though the way she looked at Rachel, her tone was a mixture of pleasantries and malice.

Spike snorted black smoke as a warning. "Green, your eyes are green." he said rather bluntly. When Rarity read from that book all those years ago, her eyes turned green and her magic was green also, turning all of ponyville into gems and gold. That was one hell of a day.

Rarity blinked before chuckling softly. "Oh right, I had been bombarded by many commissions for the past few days. Zecora gave me a potion to help stay calm and not get anxiety from the stress." She pulled out a bottle in her hand, it was something Zecora would've given to a pony. "One of the side effects is the eye color."

Rachel raised a brow. "So...it has CBD oils in it? That stuff can mellow some out."

Rarity shook her head. "It's not, I'm not sure love. Anywho, come on in, we're letting the AC run out." She pushed the couple in.

Automatically, Spike was sceptical, the sheer scepticism was clearly shown on his face as he came in.

If anything happens that doesn't into Spike's liking, he would throw Rachel over his shoulder and take off.

As the two entered, there was this wretched stench in the air.

"Phew, what is that smell?" Spike asked, covering his muzzle, Rachel covered her nose with her t-shirt.

Rarity sniffed and face turned as green as her eyes. "Oh right...that was originally the dinner I planned. Sweetie helped me out...well, you know how she is with cooking."

 _Sweetie gotten better with her cooking, throw your sister under the bus? Fucking cunt_ , Spike thought as he tried not to puke.

Rachel moved further into the boutique before Spike unfurled his wings fully, used his flapped as hard as he could, blowing the disgusting smell out of the boutique.

After getting rid of the smell, the three sat down at the table and enjoyed Rarity's salad. Which was surprising tasty to the dragon.

Throughout the dinner, as Spike was still skeptic towards Rarity, he actually was enjoying dinner. They talked over various things - fashion, art, what peaked Rachel's interest was the mention of Kol.

"Ooh, tell me about this, Kol?"

Even through her mindset on the sexy, muscular dragon that was making her wet, Rarity sighed in heavenly in thought of the dark zebra.

"Oh, Kol is a very handsome stallion I met a few days ago. We spent hours after the show talking." Rarity blushed in recalling him. "He was large, the most prettiest eyes I ever seen on a pony. Treated me like a lady the entire time."

Spike got up to use the bathroom as the girls talked. He knows once Rarity gets started talking about some guy it's gonna linger on for some time and he wasn't ready to sit and listen to one of her lovers again.

Rachel sighed, shaking her head before looking at Rarity. "Girl talk, did you tap him?"

Rarity blushed. "Um, what?"

Rachel realized what she said and she blushed red and laugh."Geez, I'm sounding like one of the twins. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Rarity giggled, her face still red. "No, sadly, I didn't. I have his number though."

Rachel nodded. "That's good. You two are talking."

"Actually...he hasn't responded yet. I've been wanting to hear his deep, baritone voice since I left."

"Call him up. No rule says that a girl calls a guy before he does."

"Call me old-fashioned, love."

Rachel reached over the table and grabbed the unicorn's hands and held them. "You took the first step of doing the show and met what sounds like a good guy. That's the hard part. The rest is easy."

"You believe that?"

Rachel nodded, patting her hands. "I do."

Rarity looks up where Spike had left and sighed. "He hasn't forgiven me since the cruise."

"I know." Rachel sat up, removing her hands from Rarity's. "You did fuck up royally. Sending those guys after me. You're just lucky he didn't rip your head off your shoulders."

Rarity nodded. "I feel horrible about it. I didn't know Bouncer would-"

The human waved it off. "Spike handle it."

Rarity shuddered. Remembering the damaged she saw Spike did. "What bothers me the most that the three disappeared after the cruise."

Rachel blinked. "What?"

The unicorn looked to Rachel. "Wait...you didn't know?" Rarity straightened up. "Bouncer, Bob and Sticks disappeared the day after the cruise. I remember hearing of this while I was...in a bad place. Everyone has heard of them disappearing from their holding cell in the mainland."

Rachel looked over her shoulders to look up to where Spike left. "Uh huh… well it wasn't Spike." she looked back to Rarity. "I was with him that day. We spent the night in Canterlot before I left for Filly."

"Still, it's strange that they disappeared."

"It's strange how I am just hearing about this…" Rachel stood up and took her phone out. "I'll be back." she heads outside to make a call.

Upstairs, Spike was washing his hands. There was this look on his face after overhearing the girls talk about those bastards. A faint smile came onto his face as a dark thought came to mind.

Spike was in fact an apex predator, he loved the thrill of the hunt when he hunts for his meal. Only one time he ever hunted for sport like the rest of his kind has done for centuries…

Involving those three bastards.

They fucked with his girl, he wasn't just gonna let them live for what they have done. A dragon will do anything to protect their mate, Rachel was his. He was just doing what was natural.

If Rarity does anything - and a small portion of the drake wishes she does - she'll be joining those fuckers soon enough.

" _YOU FUCKING BITCHES COULD'VE TOLD ME!"_ Spike jumped when hearing Rachel's voice snapping outside.

He looked out to see Rachel yelling to her phone, to what he figured was the twins. An amused giggled came to his face then.

"Man, she has no modesty when it comes to those two." Spike giggled, seeing those outbursts was cute before turning serious.

Rachel just found out about those guys being missing. Spike didn't want anyone to know about what happened…

Or anyone else.

He hoped that she doesn't ask questions. He didn't think he could look her in the eye and explained that he killed Bouncer and his brothers and scattered their pieces across Everfree and beyond to ensure they were never found.

If anyone finds out he killed ponies, that would ruin everything.

To be fears, chased off...being looked and called a monster.

That scared him the most. Rachel looking at him as a monster. Sure she has seen him kill others at the Dragon Migration - both of them had during the battle. An elder Dragon tried to kill them and they, plus Ember and others by her side, fought back (obviously they didn't tell Twilight or the others)

Still, it was the one thing Spike feared most of all. As much as she loves him, Spike feared one day she would be afraid of him.

Rachel finally hung up, squeezing the bridge of her nose. "Gemcity, that girl is on my last nerves." she chuckled humorlessly before turned to look up at the bathroom window. She smiled when she saw Spike watching.

She blew him a kiss and Spike caught it and put it on his chest.

Both chuckled to themselves before coming back inside. Spike walked down the steps, Rarity has poured the Iron Will drink into a couple of goblets.

"Well, I say this night was a success, don't you think?" She looked at the couple.

Rachel nodded, walking over and gave Spike a kiss, which he admired, before grabbing the goblet from Rarity. "It was a good night,"

Spike took the goblet as well and sighed. "As much as I don't want to admit it, it was a good dinner, thanks Rares." he did have a good time here. Felt like the old days, almost.

Rarity's heart skipped a couple of beats when he said that.

The three raised their goblets. "To..new beginnings," Rarity said.

"New beginnings," Spike and Rachel said in unison before clinking their goblets and taking a recommended sip.

* * *

It took all of Spike's strength to finally open his eyes. His own body refusing to move, he had to force them open. "Ooh sweet celestia that doesn't feel good." Spike felt he could barely move his body.

Feeling so worn out all of the sudden.

He weakly raised an arm to rub his eyelids. "What the actual fuck happened last…" His eyes snapped open when he got the fresh scent of hay and wood and something else filling up his nostrils.

Spike was staring up at the ceiling of a barn. There was a noticeable hole in the roof where he had crashed down, the early morning ray of sunlight beamed down onto him..

Spike tried to remember what had happened last night. He could barely remember getting up in the morning yesterday.

Not a good sign.

That other smell was stale, old even. At least a few hours at best. His heart started racing when he slowly recognize the smell.

Hearing the soft moan stirring next to him, Spike forced his body to sit up, clothes he saw were in ribbons or in ash, not even wearable anymore were scattered across the barn, along with deep scratches and dents made by his claws were all over the barn.

The dragon slowly looked beside him to see his mate…

Rachel's tanned skin was pale, along her arms were signs of bruising where it was grip too tightly…

On her right shoulder and all over her legs were bite marks…

And they were open and bleeding still.

That's when Spike, and Apple Bloom that had just entered the barn, starts screaming.


	13. Chapter 13

The smell of iron, bleach and medicine surrounded Spike as he sat in the waiting room. Wearing some of Big Mac's clothes he borrowed, the dragon anxiously awaited to hear news of Rachel's condition.

His body shook as the long minutes ticked by. Spike did his best to control his erratic breathing but failed.

Blood, all he saw was Rachel's blood all over the barn. Some of it stained his claws.

Fear was in Spike's eyes as some memories came back as he waited. In that barn...he doesn't know how they ended up there but he remembers his actions after they arrived. The way he acted…

He acted like a monster...the way used Rachel like she was nothing but piece of meat he was fucking. He remembered biting her in places and not closing the wounds up. Spike doesn't even know if Rach ever shouted the safe word or not!

With dragons, its known that they are hardcore rough with sex, going at it like mindless animals with one thing on the minds; with Spike, there was always this underline gentleness he has with Rachel. What he did last night, hardcore wasn't even a word he would describe it.

It was a fucking miracle that his girlfriend was barely breathing at all!

Spike quickly got up, ran into the bathroom. He got to one of the stalls and threw up everything he ate yesterday. Those memories sickened him. It sickened him that he hurt Rachel.

The most beautiful thing in his life he swore he never lay a finger on was being treated by the doctors here.

His moans turned to growls. Anger at himself, consumed in fear and guilt, Spike slammed his fists against the porcelain bowl with all his might. The bowl shatter easily like thin glass, water spraying in the face.

"FUCK!" He snapped, scaring any male out of the restroom if he already hadn't. Grabbing the pipe and twisted to make the water stop.

His body shook before Spike pushed himself against the wall and sobbed. Drenched in the water around him.

"Spike?" he heard Applebloom's voice from outside of the restroom. "You alright in there?"

Spike ignored her, too lost in his thoughts to respond. He continued to sob almost hysterically, muttering the words _I'm so sorry baby...I'm so sorry…._

He heard someone coming into the bathroom. Hearing them coming in cautiously, Spike could tell that it was Starlight by her scent. She must've just gotten here to the hospital was Spike, Rachel and Applebloom.

"Hey, easy, big guy," Starlight said as calmly as she could be, kneeling to his side, putting a hand on his leg and back. She gently rubbed his back as Spike tried to get his breathing under control. She didn't care of stepping all over the wet floor. "There, there, that's it. In and out."

It took Spike five minutes to get him slow his breathing enough to where he could speak. "I-I hurt her, Star…." his voice trembling, body shaking. "I-I-I hurt her…."

"I just got off of Twilight, she's gonna be here soon. The girls will teleport here and meet up with us." Starlight said softly. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Ah-I don't know." He responded after letting out a hiccup. "I-I don't know. I woke up and- _HICK_ \- she was on t-th - _HICK_ \- the hay pile...Oh my fucking god, there was so much~" he cries again.

Starlight stayed with him, letting him let it all out for a moment. "That's it...I'm sure there's is something -"

"Starlight y-you don't understand," Spike spoke through his tears. "If Rachel dies because of what I did...I can't fucking live with that!"

He cried for an hour before Starlight fixed the toilet, cleaned the bathroom and freshened up their clothes, the two went back into the waiting room. Spike tries to hold back as best as he could.

Starlight quickly made him and her a cup of jo before they quietly waited.

Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack poofed in moments later. Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Pinkie ran in too. Rainbow wasn't there due to her still with the Wonderbolts but more likely knows that their friend was in the hospital.

Rarity, if Spike only knew what she done - after a few drinks into the Iron WIll Special, she slipped a droplet of the corrupted potion into Spike's drink when both of them weren't looking. She figured, if she desired Spike before the potion and it amplifying it, Spike - in a part of him that still deeply in love with her - would amplify that as well. What she didn't expect that his lustful desires did amplify…

He was fidgeting in his seat while everyone talked, his eyes - pupils as thin as a sheet of paper, lizard tongue flicked more than usual. His eyes weren't looking at Rarity, his eyes were on Rachel's.

Rachel was the same way, after she drank from Spike's glass to see if the batch had soured. He complained it tasted a little weird and Rachel wanted to see for herself. She did, though, had a slight better control with herself. But after thirty minutes of what appeared to be torture to the both of them, the two bolted faster than RD on her best day.

Rarity had no idea anything happened till Sweetie Belle told her and they ran into the hospital.

At first she thought Spike gotten hurt but she quickly realized it was Rachel who ended up being treated.

Everything was a blur to the dragon. Spike was just out of it, only trying to get his mind wrap around what exactly happened but he couldn't. Twilight tried to console him and the other girls tried as well, he did calmed down but only enough to where he could speak clear sentences without crying again.

It wasn't until an hour later when a doctor came in. An earth mare with red, scootaloo-like mane and blue eyes in a lab coat came up to them. "Anyone here for Rachel Lockhart?"

Everyone stood up for her.

"Is everything okay?" Spike asked the doctor. "Is Rachel okay?"

She nodded. "Rachel is doing fine," most of the group was relieved by that. The doctor then turned to Spike. "You her lover?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah, I am."

The doctor motioned her head to the corner, wanting him to come with her and he did. "What's up?" he asked.

"To be discreet about your partner's injuries, I don't think you want others to know," the doctor said. She then sighed. "Rachel had suffered multiple lacerations, deep bruising, multiple bites along her body and her vaginal walls had a slight tear from repeated penetration. We managed to get her bleeding under control and clean up the wounds."

Spike leaned against the wall to make himself stand up and not collapse.

"Spike, is it?" Spike nodded to her before letting her continue. "I heard dragons can get rough when it comes to intercourse, but you must realize that Rachel is a human,"

"I know, we've been dating for six months.." Spike muttered, rubbing his face with his hands. "This is the first time it ever gotten this out of hand…"

"Needless to say, be more careful, especially with her fertility off the roof."

Spike's ears perked. "Um...excuse me?"

The doctor looked at Spike with a glare before softened. "Oh hell, you don't know do ya?"

Spike sat up, looking at her confused. "Don't I know what?"

The earth pony squeezed the bridge of her nose and took a moment to compose herself. "Spike, there are a rare few number of humans who have this trait. We call them the Mother Cells. Females, sometimes males, are able to reproduce with beings similar to their own coding. Has Rachel told you that she was pregnant once?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah, but she didn't know she was pregnant until it was too late...that would explain how she was able to get pregnant by a pony…"

The doctor shown Spike a chart. One looked average, what a female human and pony's fertility rate. They looked similar but difference since they weren't the same species. "These are normal." She turned the page. "These are from the Mother Cells, these were past down from those who were touched by magic eons ago, causing them to breed certain creatures and has passed down those traits to the current generation."

The chart shown a drastic change to a female's reproductive and fertility tract. A female human's chance of being pregnant by a certain creature was almost certain. AT least Spike has a little understanding on how Rachel was able to carry a child from her ex.

"Now Spike, has Rachel been taking supplements to make her more fertile?" the doctor asked him.

Spike shook his head. "No," he said honestly. "The only thing she takes is a powerful contraceptive potion. It's called…" Spike scratched the back of his head as he thought. He watched Rachel take the potion all the time. "Xaxarith? Yeah, it's called Xaxarith. We both take it since they don't make condoms big enough for dragons." And that was true.

The pony's eyes widened. "Wow, that is powerful. Those last a week."

Spike nodded.

"But what you both don't know that Xaxarith has a side effect. Once it wears off, the female's chances of getting pregnant doubles. And since you two were dating for six months, I won't be surprised if Rachel is now pregnant with your offspring."

That was when Spike lost his balance and fell on his butt. "What?!"

"What's going on?" Twilight called out to them as she walked over.

The doctor looked at the princess, gave her a formal nod before saying, "he just got a dose of reality."

Twilight knelt down to Spike, Spike had so many things going on his mind at once everything sounded like gibberish to him.

This lasted a moment before Spike got up, with Twilight's help.

"C-can I see her?" Spike asked, almost begging the doctor.

"She hasn't stopped asking about you since she woke up," the doctor said. "Now, next time, control yourself." she patted him on the chest before a nurse came up to her and took her away to another patient.

* * *

In her own room, Rachel was in the bed. White gown,bandages along parts of her body, connected to an IV drip and heart monitor. She hummed softly as she watched some TV.

It was the news, talking about the posts and videos the White Mantel kept posting and some ponies were getting aggravated about this. So far, there wasn't any damage to the humans living here or towards ponies.

Bored out of her mind, Rachel reached for the remote before hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

The door swung open and the first then she saw was a massive pile of stuffed animals, balloons and candies trying to push through the door frame.

With a loud shout and a "oh crap!" the pile was flung into the room and Spike ended up on the floor. A pink duck bounced off his head, balloons floated to the ceiling and the toys and candy scattered on the floor.

Rachel giggled, failing to hold back her laughter. "Well, hello!"

Some of Spike's fear and guilt had melted away just by hearing her wonderful laugh. He could tell there wasn't any malice, or anger just by her voice and laugh alone.

Spike chuckled softly as he got up to pick up his mess.

"What did ya do? Rob everything the gift shop has and then some?" Rachel asked with a smile as a balloon floated over to her.

A _It's a baby girl_ balloon.

Rachel grabbed it by it's pink string, look at it and looked back at Spike, his ears drooped down and looked at her.

"Guessing Doctor Krita told you about the baby thing, huh?"

"Yeah...she did…" After putting all of the stuff neatly in a corner, he pulled a chair closer to Rachel's bedside and sat down. "H-how are you?" he asked her.

"I'm good. Sore as fuck but I'm alright." Rachel said. Spike reached over and grabbed her hand.

He brought her hand up and kissed it. "I'm so sorry for last night. I didn't mean to hurt you." he said softly.

"Spike, it's fine. We both were fucked up last night."

"You remember?"

She nodded. "Bits and pieces, but not a whole lot." She then smirked. "I remember you and I were really horny for a while. You snuck the tip of your tail underneath my skirt and teased me a lot while we were at Rarity's."

Spike blushed red. "I-I did?"

She nodded and giggled. "You were very naughty. The rest of the night is fuzzy but I do remember feeling as if I had the best fuck in ever."

"Rachel, I hurt you, I-i-"

"Dude, you just got lost in the moment. I don't remember if I even said the safe word. We'll just have to be careful...now get your sexy, teddy bear butt up here." She patted on the bed.

Spike hesitantly complied, he climbed onto the bed and lay down. Rachel snuggled up to him, feeling his arms wrapped around her shoulders as gently as she could. "I'm so sorry, Rachel..I really am."

"I know, but everything is alright, I promise." She looked up to him before kissing him.

Spike melted into her kiss, he gently held her in his arms. Enjoying the loving sensation of her kiss.

After a moment, Rachel grunted and he loosened up hold, fearing she might be hurting. They sat on the bed and sighed softly.

"Spike...do you think we're ready ...to have a baby?"

Spike didn't reply right away. He was still reeling from the shock the doctor said.

Rachel lays her head on his chest. "I mean, I'll be taking tests to see if I'm actually pregnant, second opinion and all that. Still.."

"Whatever the case may be...we'll do this, together," was what all Spike could say.

"I love you, baby."

"Love you too…"


	14. Chapter 14

It was easy for Blueblood to get lost in his thoughts, sitting in his sanctioned room, he casually polished a tip of what appeared to be a red curved spike with a handkerchief. His blue eyes almost in a trance and hummed a senseless song to himself. Easy how one can bond over what looked like an ordinary object.

But that curved red spike wasn't just ordinary. It was the prince's prized possession. One his beloved aunts try and keep him away from, a key to his past, so to speak.

Sadly, they didn't look far into the winter hellscape outside of the Crystal Empire to collect it.

"What do you mean he's busy?!" Blueblood tried to ignore the nagging gnat that was outside of the door. Surely his guards on post would handle him.

"I need to speak to Victor, step aside at once!" Neighsay barked at the guards. But they stay put, guarding the room.

Eventually, Blueblood sighed, taking his prized object and placed it back in it's carrying case, inside lined with black velvet and a pillow so it could sit comfortably. He placed it in a safe, locking it before clearing his throat.

He walked over to the door and opened it up. "It's alright, gentle-colts, let the Counselor pass."

"Yes, your highness," one of the guards said as they moved aside.

Neighsay huffed as he stormed in, brushing the prince aside as he went in.

"What insect has crawled up your fanny, my old boy?" Blueblood asked as he rubbed the wrinkle off his shoulder and closed the door.

"These appalled videos your media department created are not getting anywhere." The elder unicorn snarled, turning around and pointed at the prince. "You said after I gave you my information in regards to these humans that the videos would make Celestia remove them. All the videos are causing is confusion, they know that those videos were fake!"

"Have you ever heard of the phrase patience is a virtue?" Blueblood asked with a hum as he walked back to his desk and sat down on his chair. "Turning the public's point of view takes time, truly a work of art.. Yes, my people may not be the best cinematographers, but all will come to pass soon enough. A part of the grand design, as you were to say."

"What grand design? I gave you my research, the last of my contacts to help you, and all you produced were f-rated snuff films! I said I wanted a peaceful, political way to get rid of the humans, instead of creating grossest fetishes bloody loners jerk off to!"

Blueblood gave the old unicorn a look, his royal blue eyes darkened. "You may see this as a failure, but it's actually all going according to plan." he said as he placed his elbows on the surface of the desk and interlocking his fingers. Continuing his staredown at the stallion.

"What plan? You were never forefront of exposing your plans to me."

"To cause confusion, chaos. In all honesty, Aunt Celestia isn't going to turn her back on the humans by peaceful protests and senseless politics." Blueblood said as he stood up. "Follow me." he said before leading the unicorn out.

As soon as he stepped out, the white dress mare approached Blueblood, practically running into his arms.

"Oh daddy!" she cooed, cuddling up to him. "The other girls are being mean to me!"

"Dazzle, sweetie, daddy is having a meeting," Blueblood said, stroking her hair. "How about you come with us? Will that make you feel better?"

"Oh please…"

The chancellor rolled his eyes, dreading the fact that one of Blueblood's whores was going to attend with them.

"I'll talk to the others later," he gives Dazzle a kiss before slipping a hand over her waist and lead Neighsay down the hall.

The prince lead them towards what appeared to be an observation room, filled with a control board and a pegasus in a white coat working on them.

"What is this?" Neighsay asked the prince.

"A viewing room of sorts."

"Viewing for what?"

He walked over to the dark glass that hung on the wall. "Some humans are foul creatures, but sadly, the majority have goodness in them. So…" with a subtle nod to the pegasus, she lit up the dark glass.

There were several humans, young, old, twenty at least, mindlessly walked around the room. Dressed in white clothes, slightly thin. Their eyes were sunken from lack of sleep, the light in their eyes dulled.

"What is all of this?" Neighsay asked him, mouth gaping slightly as he approached them.

"An experiment I'm about to release. All but a certain couple of humans that have what is called Mother Cells - magic doesn't affect them the same, sadly enough."

Neighsay narrowed his eyes at them before his eyes widened. "They...they're mind-controlled…."


	15. Chapter 15

Neighsay stood frozen in that viewing room, he couldn't take his eyes at the mindless zombies basically. Disgust and terror flashed across his eyes and his heart pounded in his ears.

"I know it looks horrible, but they are perfectly safe." Blueblood said, as calming as ever. His voice smoothen a bit, sending a light tingle down Dazzle's spine.

"Safe?!" Neighsay snapped, finally ripping his attention from the window and glared at the prince. "How is mind-controlling any creature safe?!"

"If we want these humans to leave this realm, we have to create an epidemic of some sorts. To create an illusion of humans are trying to take over Equestria and beyond. Might as well make these hairless apes work to our advantage."

"I will not have any more of this!" The Chancellor shouted. For a brief moment, magic radiated from the older unicorn. He knew this was wrong, even for humans, this was wrong. This was straight up evil! He didn't want any part of this and was going to end it. "We never agreed to any of this!"

"Well now, old boy," Blueblood chuckled,his left hand casually fondling Dazzle's large ass, the mare cooing and giggling softly to the treatment. The pegasus that was working on the control board looked uncomfortable by that. "You truly cannot make an omelette without cracking a few eggs. To get what we want, some sacrifices must be made."

"Not to create more violence!" he opens up a portal, one that would take im straight to the castle. "I will have no choice than to report this to the princesses, at once!"

Just as the elder stallion was about to step forward into the portal, the prince chuckle.

"Oh and tell them what? That you are part of a regime that is set to remove humans that Aunt Celly and Aunty Luna and the other girls forged a treaty to? Right after you were stripped from your title?"

Neighsay stopped then, "I will tell Princess Celestia everything. Exposing what kind of a prince you truly are."

The portal suddenly collapsed on the unicorn. He jumped out of surprise, followed by hearing the prince in an uproar laughter. The prince's horn aura dissipated as he laughed.

"Oh are you truly are a deranged pony, who in Tartarus are they going to believe? An uncredited, racist old fool or their beloved nephew who has not once been a bother?" He chuckled. "Really, old fool?"

Neighsay looked appalled, looking towards the lab pony. "You cannot be okay going along with this nonsense!"

"Oh sweetie, they have no choice but too." Dazzle giggled, rubbing against Blueblood. "Filthy human scum!"

"Oh Dazzle, speaking of which…." Blueblood sang her name, his horn glowed, engulfing the mare in his magic aura.

"W-what?!" She gasped, unable to move.

With a whoosh! Blueblood tossed her into the room filled with the mind-controlled humans and shut the door.

"Daddy?!" The mare banged on the viewing window. "Why am I here?!" there was a level of fear in voice. "What did I do?!"

"I told you over a dozen times, my dear," Blueblood chuckled, "I cannot have a whining whore in my family. You either stand up to the other girls or get the fuck out. You choose neither and come straight to me when I'm at my busyest" He looked to the lab pony. Dazzle kept banging and pleading for him to change his mind and forgive her.

That wasn't going to happen.

"Sir, you can't be fucking serious?" She asked him.

"Do you want to be in there with her?" He asked harshly, causing the pegasus to gulp. "Good, start them up."

"What are you…" Neighsay turned to watch. The pegasus pressed some buttons, a light hum was heard between the ponies.

The humans stopped moving. In unison, they all turned to Dazzle.

"Blueblood, please! I-I'll change, I'll change!" Dazzle pleaded, banging on the window. "Oh sweet Celestia, don't do this!"

With a nod of the prince, the lab pegasus hesitantly presses the kill button.

"Baby, please, I'll change- no-no stay back, STAY BACK!" Dazzle screamed before the humans attacked the mare.

She desperately tried to fight back but they quickly overpowered her. Tearing everything off of her, down from clothes, her flesh, everything being ripped apart. She screamed and screamed for them to stop but they wouldn't.

Neighsay looked away but Blueblood grabbed the chancellor. He threw him to the window face first and pinned him there.

"Watch old man, this was all because of you," the prince darkly laughed, watching the blood and guts flying everywhere. Forcing the old unicorn to watch as Dazzle's blood curdling screams turned to gurgles. "You wanted humans to leave, this is the only way. So in a way, you killed this innocent, annoying pony on your own." Blueblood whispered into Neighsay's ear.

Neighsay struggled against the prince's surprising strength but he watched in horror. The mind-controlled humans were covered completely in the guts and integrals of Dazzle. Inside of the room looked like a horror show, a complete blood bath.

After a minute and Dazzle's voice silenced, Blueblood nodded to the sicken looking lab pony. She pressed buttons and the brainwashed humans resumed shuffling around like zombies.

"Now old boy, I'm the kind of pony that will see something through to the end. Now unless you want to join Dazzle there, you too." He smiled, patting Neighsay's shoulder before releasing him and headed out. "Oh Franky!"

A midget bat pony raced over to him, his little assistant. "Yeah boss?"

"Clear my schedule. I'm headed out tonight." He chuckled.

"Gotcha!"

Neighsay stayed in that room, he stared at the corpse. The poor mare didn't deserve this…

Humans weren't the enemy, the prince was…

"What have I done…" He hoarsely whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

After a couple of days in the hospital and three solid days of being waited on hand and foot by Spike and the girls, Rachel finally had enough of it. She snuck out of bed where Spike was still asleep and walked out.

She winced with each step she took, her balance was off so she had to use the wall to help her move. Wearing a pair of baggy shorts and one of Spike's shirts, the collar draped over her right shoulder, exposing her bandage shoulder. Her legs were noodles at that point, making it uncomfortable to move. As much as she adored Spike's and the girls treatment, Rachel was about to go bonkers if she had to stay in that bed one more day.

After finally made it to the kitchen, she looked around what the castle had to offer before grabbing ingredients for pancakes and get to cooking.

Though standing in front of the stove was uncomfortable for her to do, Rachel pushed through it. She hummed a little as she cooked for her roommates.

"Alright, Rach, let's try not to burn this crap again." Rachel motivated herself as she cracked a few eggs and mixed the pancake batter together.

Rachel had a track record of burning food. Spike had to be the one to teach her…

Well, the basics anyway.

Turning on the stove, buttering the pan, she plopped the batter onto the hot pan and got to cooking.

As she cooked, she heard very heavy footsteps hitting against the crystal flooring and smirked. "I've been gone for fifteen minutes and you can't sleep without me?" she asked, not even turning around to greet him.

Spike chuckled in response, wearing only his boxers and was shirtless, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. "No, I woke up to the smell of your god awful cooking." He grinned. Taking a jab at her just to see her cute reaction out of it.

Rachel turned around and stuck her tongue out. "Hey! I'm getting better at it." She turned back to the pancakes and flipped one of them.

One side was dark, not charred black, but it was really close. "Well, somewhat."

Spike giggled as he got off of the wall and walked over to Rachel. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. Kissing the side of her neck. "Morning." he smiled.

"Hmm, morning." Rachel giggled, leaning against him. She slipped the spatula into his hands and moved away from the stove. Allowing the true chef to cook. "I thought I would cook you guys' breakfast after you took care of me." She said, sitting on the countertop. She grunted uncomfortable by that movement, reminding her that her pelvic area was brutally pounded days ago.

"It's the thought that counts." Spike said as he masterfully turned the other pancakes around, showing their perfect golden brown side. "At least you got the batter done right." He then looked over his shoulder, a concern and - yet another one - apologetic look was clearly shown on his face. "How are you feeling?"

Rachel blew her bangs. "Well, I can barely walk but I'll get through it." she said, looking at him. "And for the umpteeth time, I forgive you." even though he didn't say sorry verbally, she can feel it coming off of the dragon.

"I know. I can't help but say it." Spike said softly, his ears drooping, like they have been for a few days. "The last thing you needed was to be sent to a hospital because I couldn't control myself."

She sighed, leaning back on the counter top, tilting her head to the side and looking at him. "Alright, how about this: Later on today, you become my model. You already owe me a session. Consider it as making it up for basically fucking me into the hospital. Would that satisfy ya, big guy?"

He chuckled, looking at her over his shoulder. "Clothed or nude?"

Rachel laughed. "Ooh as much that second thought is tempting, I don't think I can handle the aftermath of that session. Clothes on will have to do."

"Well, hell-o!" The couple turned around to find Starlight coming in. She eyed at Spike and grinned. "Now I see why Rachel sees in you, Spike." Starlight giggled. "You are jacked." It wasn't everyday to see Spike in less clothing.

"Ooh Starlight, that is just the sweet icing on the cake." Rachel replied, winking at Spike.

Spike laughed, which ended up _him_ burning the pancakes this time and had to redo the batch all together.

Eventually, Twilight came down and they sat and ate the food.

During eating, Pinkie Pie skips into the kitchen. "Morning guys!" She chirped.

"Hey Pinkie." The four castlemates said in unison.

"Want some breakfast?" Spike asked her. "Got some more pancakes if you want some."

"Hmm, tempting, but I already ate." She responded, looking at Rachel. "So, Rachie, are you ready for today?"

Rachel looked puzzled. "Ready for what?" she asked her.

Pinkie giggled. "The job at Sugarcube Corner? You know? The day you work there? Mr. Cake said he wants to see you in action before he considers hiring you."

It took a moment to remember that and Rachel groaned. "Oh, that's today?"

"Eeyup!" Pinkie Pie loudly said. She looked back at the pancakes that were left on a platter. "Well, maybe a couple." Pinkie Pie rushed over to the stack. Smothered it all with syrup and whipped cream before stabbing her fork through it and ate the stack in three bites. "MMMM YUM!"

Spike learned a long time ago to not question the things Pinkie Pie does...but how in the Nine Circles of Tartarus does Pinkie not gain any weight with the sweets she eats or be able to shove ten pancakes into her face and not get hurt because of it?!

Twilight looked at Rachel. "Are you sure you want to go to work?" she asked her. "You're still healing."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I made plans with Pinkie, I'm gonna uphold it. I'll just have to be careful how to move."

"I can give you a spell that will mask the pain if you like?" Twilight offered.

The human shook her head. "No thanks. The spell would probably act like a band-aid. Covering it up is one thing, but it won't get rid of it." she said before looking at Pinkie Pie. "Give me thirty minutes at least to get dressed, I'll join you."

Spike does have thoughts about Rachel and her working so soon, but he also knows that she's stubborn and will do it regardless. And she knows this.

"Okie dokie loki." Pinkie giggled, bouncing over to the fridge and grab her some milk and drank it from the jug.

"Welp, I'll be going back to the store later." Spike muttered annoyingly.

"Blaugh! Yeah you do, this milk is bad!" Pinkie said, turning green before emptying the jug out into the sink.

It was by luck both Rachel and Spike used evaporated canned milk for the pancakes and not the actual milk.

After carefully changing into jeans, a short sleeve shirt, and sneakers, Rachel slowly made her way downstairs to meet up with Pinkie.

"Um, you sure you can walk?" Pinkie asked her. "Your legs look like jelly."

"I'm good." Rachel said as she turned to see Spike, putting a hand on her lower back and arm to help her balance.

Pinkie then looked at Spike. "Wanna come with us?"

"I can't. I got some running around to do." He said before looking at Rachel. "Though if you want…"

"If I can't move anymore, I'll call you." Rachel said

Of course Spike was going to worry about her. And wanting to tend to her was obviously there till Rachel was well, but today was a good thing actually.

He needed to talk to _her_ about last night.

Twilight and Starlight saw the three out before they headed off to school.

* * *

The three headed off to Sugarcube corners, just jibber jabbering to each other of various things. Nothing important really, just something that could pass the time. Rachel walked closely next to Spike, his built allowed for her to balance as she walked.

The dragon could tell that his mate was more uncomfortable than what she led on. He could tell by the way Rachel grunted and chewing the inside of her cheek to bits to keep herself silent. Spike wanted to make her pain go away but he knew there was nothing he could do.

Unless he goes with his greedy self and locks her ass in that bedroom and do that.

What made it worse was the fact that Rachel knew that as well. Spike tries his best to keep his greed under control. There was a time that he let his greed got the best of him around Rachel was during the last Dragon Migration.

Spike and Rachel weren't supposed to be together due to the fact that humans and dragons had a long standing feud when they once shared the same world. In order to prove her place among them and to be with him, Rachel took on a set of trials to earn her keep.

During one trial involving a tassel worm, Spike couldn't stop himself from jumping in and stopping the trial.

He was trying not to let his girlfriend die, but he actually made the mistake of jumping in. Yes he saved her life but he also got too greedy. Greedy of having Rachel be dependant in some way one him. Spike felt if she wasn't dependant on him then she'll leave him.

That there had them split up. Rachel was grateful that he saved her but she was angry because of his greed and they had one of the worst fights in their whole relationship.

Obviously they got back together but he knew then when it was time to get greedy with his girl and when it's not the time.

A part of Spike wished it was though.

Pick and choose your battles one could say.

"I'll be fine," Rachel assured him then, leaning against his side. "If I can't do it no more, I'll call you."

Spike booped her nose and smiled, "You please take it slow?" he asked genuinely. "Don't let Pinkie run you ragged, you have a paint session later on."

Rachel grinned. "That we do." Spike bent down and gave his girlfriend a sweet kiss.

"You two are _sooooooo_ cute!" Pinkie giggled loudly.

After Spike escorted Rachel and Pinkie, his smile turned into a scowl. Turning his heels down the street.

He has a meeting with Rarity.

While he's off, Rachel and Pinkie get to work.

"Did Mr and Mrs. Cake really say okay for me to work here with all that stuff is going outside?" Rachel asked the pink pony into the kitchen.

Pinkie giggled, patting her other shoulder. "Mr. and Mrs. Cake know you aren't going to cause trouble. You did help babysit the twins for me. You're great with them! Both you and Spike!"

Rachel shrugged. "The kids were easy."

"Yeah, that time."

With a playful push, Pinkie tossed her an apron and gets the ingredients. "Today, we got a big ol order of cupcakes! Mr. BJ Barker is hosting a party and he wants a miscellaneous batch, fifteen baker's dozen, so go nuts on creating."

"Ooh, Pinks, you said the wrong words." Rachel grinned. Then they got to work. While Mrs. Cake manned the register, cleaning the counter top.

"Okie dokie, lokie! First off, should we make the first batch chocolate? Red velvet? Ooh! How about Galaxy?!"

Rachel raised a brow at the pink pony as she put her hair up in a bun and a hairnet over it. "What's a Galaxy?" She heard of crazy cupcake contraptions, but never a Galaxy cupcake.

Pinkie loudly gasped, grabbing her shoulders, causing Rachel to snap at her in pain before getting into the human's face. "You don't know what a Galaxy cupcake is?!"

Rachel let out a sharp breath. As calmly as she could muster for the pink pony. "Pinks, I know you are ... an exciting pony...but if you don't remove you handed off of my injured shoulder, you _will_ be a cupcake by the time I. Get. Done. With. You" She gritted her teeth.

Pinkie let's go with a giggle. "Whoopsies. I keep forgetting you're hurt. Sorry!'

Rachel sighed, her injured shoulder was more sore now. She gently placed a hand over the bandaged. "It's fine. Just…. Be careful hon. next time please?"

Pinkie nodded and handed her a white frosted cupcake with a red medical cross candy on top of it. Rachel let out a giggle before taking it and having a bite of it.

"Now. This Galaxy cupcake. Do you like to use food coloring and different cake batter for it? Like a marble cake?"

"You used to work at a bakery?" Pinkie giggled.

"Nah. My mom used to bake sweets at home."

"Well then! It's not in that method but it's a nice jab at it." Pinkie said. "But let's start it first." She then looked right into space. "Transition please!"

"Excuse me?" Rachel confusedly asked.

* * *

An hour or so later, the Galaxy cupcake batch was done. Rachel learned very, very quickly that trying to keep up with the crazy pink pony was harder than removing a tooth from a tassel worm.

And that shit was hard.

Half way of baking, Rachel had to lean over a counter top, taking in deep breaths. Her pelvis was screaming for her to stop everything.

After sprinkling white edible paint and sugar on the cupcakes to look like tiny stars, Pinkie frowned softly, looking at Rachel.

"You okay there?"

"Gimme a sec...got any aspirin?" She asked her.

Mrs. Cake poked her head in just as Rachel asked Pinkie that. She responded with, "I'll go get it deary." She said, having that motherly tone of hers. Mrs. Cake then left.

"Hmmm…." Pinkie hummed in deep thought before snapping her fingers. "Light bulb! After work, you and Spike wanna come over to Maud's place? She has something you would really like "

Rachel grunted. "Yeah...sure."

When baking another set of cupcakes and shown the ropes, Rachel quickly learned that baking wasn't her hidden talent.

"Soooo…." Pinkie drawled out, getting Rachel's attention after a five minute break.

"Sew buttons."

Pinkie giggled before continuing, "girl chat. One-to-one. What is it like being with Spike?"

Rachel blinked. "Um.. ." she smiled. "Amazing. Best moments of my life is with him."

There was this moment of awkward silence.

"And …?" Pinkie kept on. "Anything else?"

"He is sweet and kind and very caring and I love him."

…

…

…..

…

"So you're not gonna talk about his junk?"

Ah, there it is.

Rachel sighed, giving her a look. "I will tell you what I told Gemcity and Ruby, what sex life Spike and I have is none of your business."

"Not even a little bit of gossip?"

The look from the injured shoulder from earlier came back. "You making a clop fic or something."

"No, but a 22-something year old is. Well a story that has sex so your sex life is al~"

* * *

The following scene has been interrupted due to the following of a pink pony's annoying ability of breaking the 4th wall. While the writer is teaching Pinkie a lesson, let's get back to the following story with Spike.

I have spoken.

C.R97

* * *

After going to the store and picked up a few groceries, Spike had enough free time to walk over to Rarity's place.

A couple things weren't adding up on the night Rachel went to the hospital. One of which was the fact he would never put his girlfriend in danger when they have sex.

He was kinda proud of himself on being as gentle as he could without hurting her. The fine line where absolute pleasure and excruciating pain was always there but he never crossed it. Sure it happened twice, but he knew then when it was time to slow down and slowly build back the pleasure for both parties.

What happened that night, that line was crossed and Rachel gotten hurt, maybe even pregnant.

If she was pregnant, then this meeting with Rarity was needed.

Rarity was in the middle of working on a wedding dress, her eyes still green from the botched potion.

As she worked, her phone rang, she quickly answered. "Carousel Boutique, this is Rarity."

" _Rarity, it's Kol. From the hotel?"_

Rarity accidentally jabbed herself with a pin. She hissed but the pain wasn't there. Her natural heart and the potion's effect was racing.

Just hearing Kol's deep baritone through the phone was enough to make her legs buckle. "Oh Kol darling! It's so wonderful to hear from you. I was about to call you after I working on this dress."

" _And I would appreciate hearing your voice all the same."_ he chuckled. " _What are you working on?_ " He asked her.

"A wedding dress. Fleur De Lis is getting married to Fancy Pants and asked me to make her a custom order." Rarity giggled.

" _I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you. My roommate ended up disappearing and I've been looking for him._ "

"Oh? Does he usually walk out?"

" _No, he doesn't. I talked to his workplace and called his mother. She doesn't know where he's at. It's unlike him honestly."_

"I'm sorry about him."

" _Me too. I filed a report but the cops didn't care if humans disappear."_ He lets out a grunt. " _I'll keep looking… but...Rarity?"_

 _"_ I'm here, love."

" _When I find the time, could I come over?"_

The way he asked her aroused her heavily. Rarity rubbed her legs from under her skirt.

"My home is always welcome to you." Rarity said. _And that big cock of yours is mine then_. Her wicked inner voice said.

The front door opened and the bell ring up front. "I got a customer, love."

" _Call me after work?"_

"Ooh yes." She giggled like a schoolgirl.

After they said their goodbyes and hung up, Rarity walked to the front.

To see Spike flipping the open/close sign on the door to close and locking it.

Rarity rubbed her legs. Horny from the phone call, even moreso when staring at Spike's rear end. Those jeans looked real sexy on him. And the thought of Spike and her locked in the same room was also a big turn on.

But a small part of her that wasn't horny or potioned knew something was off.

"Rarity," Spike's voice was low, dangerous even. He turned around, the look on his face caused Rarity to sweat a little. "I need to ask some questions. Answer them truthfully and I'll be on my merry way, and the store won't get burned to the ground."

"What is the meaning of this?" Rarity asked, crossing her arms.

Spike walked over and messed with one of the mannequins. "The other night, at dinner, bits and pieces of the night is missing from my head. Rachel, as you know, ended up at the hospital."

Rarity chewed the inside of her cheeks, quickly coming up with some explanation of that night.

"Rarity, what really happened that night?" Spike asked her. Hand grasping on the mannequin shoulder.

"Well, after we had a lovely dinner and toast, you two started acting funny and rudely bolted out after I went to fetch some ice cream." Leaving the fact that Rarity drugged him. And incidentally Rachel as well.

Spike's hand crushed the mannequin and the stand it was on, it crumbled to the floor. Causing Rarity to jump.

"Spike! That is a very expensive piece of equipment!" She snapped at him.

His tail slashed the other one in half without a care. It collapsed in two. A tactic that usually works.

"Try that again." Spike grunted. "Because of what happened, my girlfriend ended up getting hurt. What happened prior to the toast?"

"Are you sure it wasn't because of your brutish strength that sent Rachel there? Maybe that was all on you."

Spike's pupils turned to slits. He walked over to the racks of clothes. "Is that so?"

"Destroying my work won't do anything but bring trouble here." Rarity huffed.

But damn didn't it aroused Rarity more, seeing Spike like this. It was by pure strength that she hasn't started to rub herself or pounce on him.

When she saw the green light from his muzzle, that was better than a cold shower. "Spike, d-"

Before she could say, Spike breathed fire at the clothes rack. Rarity screamed in agony. "My dresses!"

She used her magic to grab the fire extinguisher and quickly extinguish the flames. "Are you mad?!" She screeched.

"Rarity, you were the only one with us that night. I want answers. Now."

"What the hell do you want me to say?!" She snapped at him. "You realize I have clients who need their orders?! This sets me back!"

"And I don't care, what's your point?"

He then walked towards the wedding dress.

"No!" She jumped in front of the dress, pointing the nozzle of the extinguisher at him. "Not. This. One!" She had a crazy look in her eyes.

Just right for Spike. The more he destroy her things, the more she'll likely slip up.

"Then tell me what you know." He said calmly.

Or otherwise, the next thing he's destroying is her face.

Her pretty face needs a good cut across her muzzle.

"All I did was pour your drink and added~" Rarity froze, Spike's eyes glowed. She shook.

No...oh no.

"Added what?'

"Ice! I added ice." She whispered. He kept coming closer and closer until he was breathing down her neck.

Oh gods, she was fucked, she was royally fucked!

"Rarity…" Spike growled before a sound takes his attention.

What was her saving grace was the fact it was Rachel's ringtone.

He glared at Rarity for a moment before pulling out his phone and answering it.

"Hey babe." He sounded cheerful, eyes cutting to Rarity to not speak. "Everything okay?"

" _Aside the fact I can't bake, Pinkie isn't feeling too good_." Rachel said. " _Somehow, Pinkie looked like she went a few rounds with a tilt-a-twirl and lost. Mind swinging by with ginger ale and paper sacks?"_ She asked him.

"Oh ok. I'll be there shortly. Love you." He meant it.

Rachel giggled. " _Love you too, Teddy Bear."_ Then they hung up.

By then, Sweetie Belle came in, confused. "Why is the shop closed and those dresses burnt?"

"Electrical shortage, deary." Rarity lied quickly. Not wanting Sweetie wrapped up in this mess. "Spike here is trying to fix it."

Spike glared at her, practically telling that this wasn't over before turning to Sweetie with a smile like nothing was amiss. "Unfortunately, dealing with wiring isn't my expertise sadly."

"Oh, I'll call the Electrician then," Sweetie said, setting her purse on the countertop and pulled her phone out. "Maybe Button Mash can help."

Rarity set the extinguisher next to her as Spike said his goodbyes and left like he didn't destroy any of her equipment.

Obviously that first dose didn't work….

Maybe a stronger dose should do it to make Spike fall for her again...


	17. Chapter 17

Spike handed a very disoriented and green looking Pinkie Pie a tall glass of fuzzy Ginger Ale. She was slumped over a table in the dining area, groaning loudly.

"That writer is gonna pay for that." Pinkie moaned.

Spike rubbed her back, "there, there. Drink up." He calmly said. He then turned to Rachel, who was leaning against the countertop and mouthed, "who is she talking about?"

Rachel shrugged and mouthed, "I dunno. Just rolled with it."

"Maybe she finally had a mental snap."

"You know her longer than me."

"You were working with her. Therefore, you witnessed what Pinkie was doing."

"I was focusing more on not burning cupcakes."

After a brief moment of silence, Spike smirked and mouthed, "You're cute." She stuck her tongue out at him. Knowing being called cute causes her to scrunch her nose.

"Oh gross!" A customer shouted in disgust. The couple and Pinkie looked to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

 _Brats._ Spike thought. He likes kids, don't get him wrong, but he dislikes these two. Dt and her friend are reformed in a way, but they are still spoiled little rich kids who would make lesser ponies feel like idiots.

And their eyes were on Rachel.

"You guys let a human in this establishment?" Silver Spoon groaned.

"Bet she contaminate these cupcakes!"

A couple of customers heard this, both were alarmed to hear anything about contaminated cupcakes.

"Now now, I will not have any disrespect in my own home and business," Mrs. Cake grunted, coming in on time.

Rachel grunted, looking at the kids. "I did no such thing."

But it was almost useless, the ponies were starting to complain about a human being there. How one said she put something in the cupcakes, getting angry and approached them.

Mr. Cake came from the back, grunting. "Anyone makes a move for Rachel is banned from the bakery!" He barked at them.

Spike was in predator mode, if any of them lay a hand in Rachel, he was going to rip their heads off.

He did say this though. "Diamond, you know Rachel isn't evil. She helped your father with his gallery last month." he reminded her with a low growl.

Diamond looked at the dragon, her eyes narrowed at the two. "For your information, my father's trading posts has been ransacked by humans. With their iky boom sticks! And injured the trader and stole our inventory!"

"And killed some ponies at a bank in Manehattan. Humans are foul creatures!" Silver Spoon pointed out. "Including her!"

Then everypony began barking and continued to make their way to Rachel.

"Whoa, whoa hey!" Rachel called out, still hurting, she moves back.

Spike let out a frightening roar, the windows cracked and caused several ponies to scream in fright. He stood in a protective stance, putting himself between the ponies and his mate.

"Let's go through the back!" Pinkie whispered loudly to the two, pointing at the back.

Spike grabbed Rachel's hand and they took off into the kitchen. Pinkie held the door open and had them ran out.

The three ran from the bakery, Rachel did her best to catch up. Adrenaline helped numb some of the pain in her legs some but she knew once it died down...it was gonna hurt more.

When far enough, she collapsed on the ground. Spike stuck out an arm for her to hold and and leaned against him.

"Phew! That was a close one." Pinkie said, having binoculars out and scoping the area for any more ponies who may be after them.

When she didn't hear them speak, Pinkie looked at them. "Guys?"

"Just give me a second." Rachel said, trying to catch her breath.

She took her phone out after a moment before turning it on. After getting on the internet, she went to the news…

Rachel's face paled when she saw the event.

The news ponies were sitting in the newsroom reporting it. "BREAKING NEWS, A SERIES OF VIOLENT ACTS RAGES ACROSS PARTS OF EQUESTRIA." the first news pony said.

A map appeared on screen. The Equestrian map had 6 blinking red dots showing the outbreak.

"BURGERLIES, ARSON, THEFT, JUST SEVERAL EXAMPLES WHAT THESE HUMANS ARE CREATING. AS IF EMBODIED BY THE CHAOS SPIRIT, DISCORD HIMSELF, THESE PEOPLE HAVE BEEN TERRORIZING IN BUSINESSES AND RESTAURANTS AND HOMES. PLACES AS CANTERLOT, SHADY OAKS, FILLYDELPHIA, MANEHATTEN, SALT LICK CITY AND DODGE JUNKTION." the second news pony told. "SOURCES SAY THAT THE RADICAL GROUP OF HUMANS ARE CAUSING DESTRUCTION, ARMED WITH A SPECIAL AERIAL ASSAULT MADE FROM THEIR WORLD."

"POLICE AND OTHER OFFICIALS ARE ADVISING EVERYONE OF US TO STAY IN DOORS AND DON'T COME OUT TILL THE TERRORISTS ARE BROUGHT DOWN."

Rachel quickly made a call to the twins after that. "Gemcity, Ruby, you guys okay?" she asked out of hysteria.

" _Baby, sweetie, we're fine, we're fine."_ it was Ruby that answered. " _Assuming you are seeing the news now, Equestria is turning into a major shit storm."_

"Where are you guys at?" Spike asked them.

" _Staying with one of our main feeders for a few days. Sexlings have to have many feeders, one won't keeps them sated."_

"History talk later," Rachel sighed in relief that the girls were fine. "Something is not right here. Why would humans be causing hell in Equestria? We left to get away from all the violence."

" _We don't know, sugar,_ " Gemcity answered that one. " _Have you talked to the Professor?"_

"No, I haven't. Thing's been kinda hectic around here. Spike, Pinkie Pie-"

"Hello!" Pinkie called out while she was talking.

"-and I had just been chased out of a bakery here in Ponyville. We weren't doing anything wrong."

Spike felt a little at ease when Rachel didn't tell them about what he caused her. He knew that if they were to find out, he would probably find himself in a grave.

" _Big guy, don't you dare let those fuckers hurt her, or I swear you're dead."_ The twins say in unison.

"I got her covered, you girls take of yourselves." Spike grunted. Slightly annoyed by that comment but letting it go.

" _You too, guys. This is only getting worse."_ Ruby said before they clicked off.

Rachel leaned against her boyfriend and sighed heavily. "What the hell is going on?"

"Humans revolting against us and is trying to kill all ponies." Pinkie replied. The couple gave Pinkie a look that caused her to get that it was a rhetorical question. "Too soon."

Ya think?!

"Hmm, let's head on out to Maud's place. No pony else is brave enough to go into her cave. I'm sure she won't mind Spike munching on a few of her gems."

That got Spike's interest.

Before they sent off to where a mob won't get to them, a text was sent to Rachel's phone.

"It's from Gemmy." Rachel said before looking at it. There was a mix look on her face.

"Rach?" Spike asked, his ears lifted up slightly. "What's up? I don't like that look on your face."

"After Rarity told me that Bouncer and his goons were missing, I asked the twins to keep tabs, to see where they may be." Rachel explained, her voice low.

"Why? Bouncer tried to rape you."

"Don't remind me, babe." she grunted rather harshly. "If they are missing, I wanna know if they knew where they were cause I happen to have a small concern that they would come back for me, for us, for revenge. So I can be prepared."

"And…? What's the bloody text?"

Rachel waited before responded. "They found the remains of Bouncer...in the Evergreen. Stabbed and his jaw ripped off, mauled by some large creature."

 _Oh fuck…._ was the only thing Spike thought for that moment.


	18. Chapter 18

_6 months ago, 2 days after the cruise, Evergrove Forest…._

"Oh holy shit," was the first words Bouncer spoke with a groan. When he slowly opened his eyes, he saw nothing but darkened skies, overhanging what he could only guess was a gorge of sorts.

He cursed when he tried to get up but pain just wrecked his whole body. He felt like his whole body was dropped at a high altitude and was aching all over.

Bouncer tried to use his magic to help himself up, but soon was met with a painful memory…

His horn was gone. Snapped off…

By _HIM…._

By Spike.

"That...bastard…" he growled, trembling even. He could still feel as if magic was flowing through this horn, but his horn was not there. Forcing his body to roll to his stomach. HIs injuries of the fight was still prominent. After a few unsuccessful tries, Bouncer finally managed to get on his knees and grunted.

A ringing of a phone went off somewhere in the gorge. He limped over to the rock where the phone was. Sitting on top of a rock, a disposable phone constantly rang, coaxing the injured unicorn to answer it

Bouncer takes the phone and answers it.

 _"Run…,"_ this growling voice rumbled in the phone before disconnected.

In the shadows, a beast awakened, and he sees his prey.

* * *

 _Now_

The three managed to get to Maud's place. While Pinkie did all the talking, the couple was quiet. Both looked stoic.

But along the way, Spike would turn to Rachel, he couldn't make out what she was feeling or thinking.

Rachel didn't show any emotion on the way, she didn't know what to think when she learned the news. Combining the fact this human situation had gotten out of hand. It was all too much for her to take in at one time.

She felt Spike's hand on her shoulder. Rachel smiled lit up at that moment, she placed a hand on top of his and looked up.

"You alright?" He finally asked.

"Now I am." She replied.

"Good, can't have my dragoness be upset on me."

"Hear me roar." Rachel giggled before making a cute roar. But her cheeks were burning red. He never called her his dragoness before. It made him tingle a bit. It was always his girl, baby.

But never dragoness.

.It...it just fit her.

Pinkie Pie announced they were there before handing the couple two helmets and lead them inside of Maud's gem cave.

"Now be careful guys, can't have sharp rocks hitting your head." Pinkie warned with a giggle, carrying a flashlight in the dark tunnel. The light reflected off the colorful gems, creating a cascade of color along the ceiling walls and floor beneath them, causing the glisting of the slick, wet walls to sparkle like stars.

"Don't worry about Spike here. His head is hard enough to withstand the rocks." Rachel teased, looking at Spike.

"Oh, hey Pot, meet kettle." Spike jabs back with a giggle. "Have you two met?"

"Soooo cute!" Pinkie sighed blissfully, seeing the young couple.

It was then the pink pony tripped on a rock while skipping, dropping the flashlight from her hand and it hit the cavern floor. Sounds of cracking plastic and breaking glass was heard and the light was out.

"Pinkie, you okay?" Spike asked before blowing out a quick burst of fire to give him some light to see before going over to pinkie and helped her up.

"Im fine, owie." She replied, her knee was scraped but nothing too serious. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Here, let me-shit!" Rachel yelped and there was a sound of something clattering. "Dropped the damn phone again."

Spike breathed another quick burst of fire for her to see, Rachel just happened to stepped on it, cracking it.

"Mother fucker!" She snapped angrily

"Whoopsies." Pinkie said.

Spike thought of something before looking at Rachel. "Say, don't that bracelet of yours have a light ability?" Spike asked her.

"Oh, that's right!" Pinkie exclaimed. "You say that spell thingy to light this place up till we get ahead!"

"What happened to your guy's phones?" Rachel asked.

"Left them at the bakery." Spike sighed. "Right next to those burnt cupcakes of yours."

"Go play with a stick." Rachel grunted, causing Pinkie to snigger.

Spike just rolled his eyes in the darkness.

Rachel felt her wrists before finding the bracelet on her right wrist. She extended out before thinking back. "I should've read that piece of paper more than once."

"You didn't have a problem using that at AJ's barn with the barrier." Spike encouraged her. "You got this."

She nodded in the darkness before continued thinking, and thinking. " _Carolini?"_ nothing happened. "No not that." She thought some more before saying, " _Calamine?_ _Calanmai?_ "

As soon as she said _Calanmai,_ the yellow gem burst into a great, blinding white light. Blinding all three of them, quickly covering their eyes with a shout, stunning the bloody hell at Spike.

"Turn it off, turn it off!" Pinkie cried out, slipping on a welders mask. "Aah, bright light, bright light!"

"I-I don't know the spell to reverse it!" Rachel shouted before slapping her hand over the light, lighting her tanned skin up, exposing her bones in a cool, alluring way. Bits and pieces of the blinding light escaped through the cracks of her fingertips.

Every last one of them where seeing spots.

The light went away after thirty seconds.

"Never do that again," Pinkie moaned, feeling like her eyeballs were being fried.

"I thought I was seeing Dead Lights." Spike commented, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh ha ha." Rachel grumbled. "Twilight and Starlight didn't warn me how strong the lights were."

"Who is there?" Maud's voice carried. Light shining from her flashlight. She presented herself to the three, who let out a breath of relief.

Pinkie hopped over to her sister and greeted her with a big ol hug. "Ooh, hiya Maud."

"It's nice to see you again." Maud said, "What brings you here?"

"Hey Maud," Spike waved at her. Maud then flashed her light at Rachel.

"And who is this?" Maud asked.

"I'm Rachel, a friend of Pinkie's." Rachel responded, looking away from the light. Maud quickly lowered the light away from her face.

"Sissy, my friend and his mate had a bit of a," Pinkie giggled, looking at the two as if she ate the canary. Grin and all. "incident, and as a result, Rachel here is hurt. It's been a few days, aspirin can only go so far."

"And I assume you don't wanna use unicorn magic?"

"Unicorn magic doesn't work on me properly." Rachel told her. "And I don't want to depend on pain killers either."

Maud stared at Rachel, the expressionless look on her face was starting to make the human uncomfortable.

"You got something that will deal with pain?" Spike asked curiously.

"I have something." Maud said. She then dug into her pocket and pulled out Boulder. "Boulder, lead the way." she said, turning around and leading the way to her built in cavern home. Pinkie skipped behind her.

Spike and Rachel blinked before Rachel whispered. "Is Maud really Pinkie's sister?" she asked him.

"Unbelievable right?" He chuckled as the light grew dim. With a smirk, he picked her up bridal style, she squealed and winced in surprised. "Can't have you injure yourself."

"If it wasn't the fact you are super cute, and my mate, I'd poke your eye." She stuck her tongue out at him. He quickly licked her tongue with his, causing her to blush red before following the Pie sisters.


	19. Chapter 19

"How are you doing?" Spike asked his girlfriend, carrying her in his arms as them and the Pie sisters tread through the long caverns that lead to Maud's home. Treading behind the sisters so he could chat with Rachel.

"I'm okay…" By the way she sounded, she was tired. The feeling of being in this dragon's arms, cradled basically now, was rocking her to sleep.

Spike chuckled softly, pressing a kiss on top of her head. "You so sleepy, it's cute."

Rachel giggled a yawn, reaching up to boop his muzzle with her finger. "Boop."

Spike began giggling as he gently stroke the bridge of Rachel's nose, a technique some parents do to infants to help make them asleep. "Go to sleep." he plays with her. He almost had her snoozing before she playfully slaps his chest.

"Oi!" She said. "Y-you know what buster brown?"

"What?"

Rachel couldn't come up with any words so she wiggled in his arms. Spike thought she wanted down but she pushed up from his arms, swinging her legs carefully around his head and horns, around to his back. Rachel kept muttering ow, ow ow, as she dropped down a bit to where she had her legs barely wrapped around his sides and her arms around his neck. Minding the tinier spikes on his spine that poked out of his shirt and his wings.

And Spike had no choice but to let her do it. "Little spider monkey." He muttered, hunching over a little to give her some comfort, piggy backed her the way to the place.

Rachel stuck her tongue out at him as she rode on his back.

A moment passed by before the dragon sighed softly…

Three days…it's been three days since they last talked about it…

The doctor told them both that there is a very good chance that Rachel might be pregnant. Neither one of them told anyone about this.

Spike had been wanting to talk to Rachel about this. Of what's the next step to do this. Well, obviously, they would be ecstatic and full of joy of a baby. Then the next step would probably be keeping an extremely close eye on Rachel to see how this human/dragon baby progressed, and seeing how long this birthing process. Would Rachel lay a dragon egg?

Those kind of weird thoughts that somehow only guys seem to have.

But still, it also came with fear. Those talks with joy talks just kinda scrambled in spike's mind.

And that fear ...if either Rachel, the baby...or both would not make it at all… Spike would literally kill himself if that actually happened.

After three days, it should be the right time to talk.

So, he asked his previous question.

"How are you doing, Rachel?" He asked her.

Rachel shrugs. "I'm tired...it's been kind of a long day. I just want this to end."

Yeah ...on top of the fact of the pending pregnancy test, Humans are revolting Equestria and the couple and Pinkie had to run from a mob of angry ponies that were going after Rachel.

And the beginning of ending Rarity's whole life when Spike torched and destroyed the bitch's stuff. Not to mention she stopped and paused in hesitation. Rarity might have put something in his drink. He just need to push her a bit further. Get proof...

 _Sooooo…._

It's been a _day_.

"Yeah...no kidding." He said. He sighed softly, before Spike could say a word, Rachel cut him off.

"Spike, don't." Rachel said softly as she was leaning comfortably on his back. She knew this was coming, she just knew. "Just don't…."

"Rachel, we have to talk about this soon. Might as well get it over with it." Spike said.

"What is there to talk about? That I _might_ be pregnant?" She sighed heavily.

"Rachel, please, I know you're scared about this, so am I." Spike put a little pip in his step to cause her to softly chuckle. "Please, talk me."

"Spike ...I haven't gotten the tests back. So usually, that kinda means it might not be happening." Rachel sighed.

"Brimstone haven't said a word yet?" Spike asked her.

Professor Brimstone was a stallion who worked at the portal facility. He assessed the Two Hundred Trial Applications, he allowed Rachel to come to Equestria when she was 15, a teenager, a child, into Equestria. The two were close.

And since Rachel trusted Brimstone shook his head at that. "They might be swarmed of filework and scrutiny from other ponies to try and fix this mess. This could mean anything."

"Spike…" Rachel whispered. She turned her head to face away from him, closing her eyes. "The more we talking-to about this..the more it's giving me the belief that I am having a child is real...and just as when I am believing that it's real...it turned out it wasn't...I…"

"Then you can take the test at home… With either outcome, we will get through this together." Spike said. "There's not gonna be another Terrain moment."

"Even… even if we are, are we even ready? Are we even prepared to handle the risks?"

"We will, please relax. Rachel, I won't let anything bad happen to you. You can always count on that. We'll figure things out."

She held onto Spike a little tighter as if Rachel was giving him a hug.

Spike smiled softly at that. "You know...I had a dream about all this."

"Hmm?" Rachel hummed.

"Yeah. It was ...a couple of years in the future, all of us living in Canterlot, during Twilight's reign." Spike said, recounting on the dream. "It was so lifelike, I actually thought it was real. The guards and servants are in a scramble to keep up with not one...but two kids, itty bitty babies they are." Spike giggled, "How we had a day in town and left the kids at home, to turn and see they are blowing stuff up."

"How did they look?" Rachel asked him.

"Honestly, they look badass, with a mixture of both of us, they are amazing looking." Spike grinned "Then after we got the kids under controlled, we spent the evening. Rachel, were a supermom to them."

"Boys or girls?"

"Both actually, one boy, one girl. They were named...crap um…" Spike quickly recounted that dream before snapping his fingers when he remembered, "The boy was Igneous and the girl was Onyx."

"Dragon names?"

"Would you rather name them Tom and Harry?" Spike asked.

Rachel pondered over it. Well, this is Equestria, there are some weirder names ever heard of. "Got a point. What else? Were we happy?"

Spike chuckled. "The happiest than we ever were in our lives." He said.

"So you think there is a possibility that I am carrying twins? I'm going to be a damn balloon throughout this!"

Spike laughed. "I don't think so." He said before he stopped walking. "Even if you are not pregnant, that idea of us having a family is just forever stuck in my head."

Rachel sighed softly, burying her face in Spike's neck.

"Don't you think so? Having the castle filled with kids?" Spike asked, his tail raising up to rub up against her back.

It took Rachel a moment to respond to that. "Yeah...I kinda do. Our hybrid children causing ruckus."

"They can have either the strong, determination and bodatious flair as their old man," He wiggled his eyebrows, causing his mate to snicker. "Or they can have the brains, beauty and integrity as their mother."

Rachel couldn't help but smile with each word the dragon makes, his tail lowered from her back.

"And do you know what's the best part of having kids?" Spike asked them.

Rachel turned her head to look at the dragon. "What?

Spike had this mischievous grin that kept growing. "Best part of having kids is making them."

Rachel outright laughed at that.

"You are right, Pinkie," Both Spike and Rachel looked ahead to see Maud and Pinkie watching them. "They are adorable."

"I know, right!" Pinkie giggled.

"Pinks, A-B conversation, C your way out." Spike grumbled.

* * *

 _6 months ago, 2 days after the cruise, Evergrove Forest…._

Bouncer looked around the gorge after hearing that ominous message on the phone. When he tried to dial for help, all Bouncer could hear was the flat dial tone.

And with no magic due to his missing horn, he couldn't get himself out by spells.

He started to move, not knowing that there was already a bloodthirsty creature on the prowl.

As the former unicorn walked, he heard a shout. At first he thought it was just the wind, but the screams got louder and louder until he fully recognize who was shouting.

"Help! Somepony help me!"

Bob!

Bouncer quickly followed his brother's screams, his body screaming for him to stop and rest. He wasn't going to listen. He raced over to find that Bob was in the gorge as well.

He was stuck though. The fat donut pony had his leg stuck between two large boulders. The pony kept trying to get himself unstuck, but it only made the pain worse. "Oh sweet Celestia, somepony help me!"

"Bob! Hold on!" Bouncer shouted, running over to the short pony. Bob laughs hysterical, moreso in relief that someone was here.

"Oh thank the gods! Bouncer!" Bob wants to jump up and grab his brother but he was, yanno, stuck.

"How did you end up here?!" Bouncer asked Bob, looking over him before looking at the stuck leg.

He just realized that the leg that was stuck, his foot was broken by a wrench.

Because of Rachel.

Bouncer look over his shoulders to see what was coming towards them. While that, Bob asked, "Wait...you woke up here too?"

"Yeah, not to long ago," Bouncer muttered. When he didn't see anything, he returned back to Bob's situation. "You woke up like this?" He asked Bob.

Bod nodded. "Y-yeah! Not to mention I feel like I was dropped a hundred feet or so. Say, maybe you can use your magic to help me?"

Bouncer glared at Bob. "Um, do you not noticed the fucking fact that my horn is missing because of that fucking dragon?!" He thrusts a finger up to point at his broken horn. "No magic!"

"S-spike?" Bob yelped out of fear, looking around the rocky gorge. "W-where is he?! Did he put us in here?!"

"If he did, I'm going to fucking him and that hairless fucking ape." Bouncer snarled, everything coming back from the cruise.

"Where's Sticks?" Bob whimpered.

"I don't know. But let's get your fat ass up." Bouncer said as he knelt down with a grunt.

Bouncer tucked his arms underneath Bob's underarms, wrapped them around his body before he attempted to pull. Bob screamed in pain before making him stop. "What the heck happened to one and two?"

"Bob, we do not have the pleasure of counting!" Bouncer snapped as he pulled again with a shout.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Bob screamed, feeling like his leg was being ripped off.

Bouncer let go of his brother before rubbing his chest, feeling the stitchings of his stab wound. The stallion knelt down and looked closely at the two boulders. He tried to push one of them away but it was so heavy, it didn't budge. "I-I can't move them!"

"You can't leave me here!" Bob cried out. Before Bouncer could speak, they both heard a blood curdling scream, causing the brother to jump. "That sounded like Sticks!"

"Stay here," Bouncer said before getting up and taking off.

"Don't leave me!" Bob pleaded but Bouncer was already out of ear shot.

Bob whimpered in fright as he tried to pull his leg out between the two boulders. He yelped in pain. "Oh Celestia, this fucking sucks donkey dicks."

" _No, but this does suck for you_."

Bob stiffened when he heard a new voice. Sounds of wings flapping as he heard someone landed behind him. The fat pony slowly turned around…

He felt his heart stop when he saw who it was.

While Bouncer was on his way to find his other brother Sticks, he heard Bob screaming. The stallion skidded to a stop, looking towards both directions. "Fuck, oh fuck!" Bouncer cursed.

Which does he go? To Bob or Sticks?!

He looked towards Bob's direction, body trembling, hearing his little brother calling out for help…

But he knew there wasn't much he could do.

"I-I'm so sorry, Bob…" Bouncer snarled, balling up his fists as he heard the last of Bob's screams died down…

Bob was gone…

Bouncer growled in anger, whoever brought them here was after them, going to kill them… At least Sticks was a better fighter than Bob ...let's hope he's not in a bad shape…

Bouncer took towards the direction of Sticks.

* * *

 _Now.._

Entering the home of Maud, Spike had to hunch over to fit inside, having put Rachel down.

"So...what do you have to heal my pelvis?" Rachel asked Maud.

Maud silently placed her hard hat on a stone table before walking over to a cabinet full of crystals and gems. Spike couldn't take his eyes off of those gems, his stomach growling in hunger.

The gray pony opened the cabinet, she stood in front of it for a good five minutes.

"Um…" Rachel looked at Pinkie.

"It's fine, she's looking." The pink pony said, looking at a picture of Maud and her boyfriend Mudbriar. From the looks of it, it was at a Geologic Convention in Vanhoover.

"Found it," Maud said stoically. She turns around and walked towards them, holding what looked like a large clear crystal, the size of a football. She quietly hands it to Rachel to hold.

Blinking, Rachel grabbed it. "Um...ok, heavy rock."

"It's selenite," Maud corrected her. "One of few crystals in the world that has actual magic healing properties." She sees Rachel's bracelet, she bent forward to look at the stones. "You have three of it's siblings."

Spike raised a brow at that. "Twilight and Starlight gotten them from you?"

"I allowed them to mine my caverns." Maud said before straightened up. "They wanted this one but this is the only one I have. This one comes from the caverns deep, deep, deep underneath Canterlot."

"So….I assume this has a spell?" Rachel asked.

" _Celestine_." Maud said.

As soon as Maud said that, the crystal activate. It glowed softly, Rachel felt warm as she was engulfed by the crystal. It lasted 5 seconds before the glow died. Like the two jewels on Rachel's bracelet, the crystal turned gray.

"How do you feel?" Maud asked her.

Rachel walked around a bit, a smile came on her face. "No pain!" She cheered. Spike let out a breath of relief.

His girlfriend realized something wasn't hurting as well. She quickly took the bandage off of what was her injured shoulder. She couldn't get it off fast enough before it fell to the ground.

She gasped softly.

Her shoulder was completely healed, there wasn't any scarring from Spike's bites.

"The selenite can heal any ailment depending on its size and the size of the creature that is using it." Maud said as she took the crystal back and put it back in the cabinet.

"Does it taste like cough drops?" Spike asked out loud, which only had all the girls giving him a raised brow look. "What?"

After Spike had gotten some gems from Maud, Pinkie returned to the bakery and the young couple went back home without triggering another angry mob.

"Ugh, I am so done with this day," Rachel said as she crashed on the large bed.

"It's been a hectic one," Spike said, taking off his shoes before looking at his girlfriend's feet. "You didn't take your shoes off."

"Too tired to do anything." Rachel said, draping her arm over her eyes.

Spike chuckled softly as he walked over to her, gently grabbing her feet and pulled her sneakers off. He was about to take her socks off as well but she wiggled her feet.

"Leave 'em, my toes are cold."

"As you wish." He smiled before climbing on the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and using his tail to pull a blanket on top of them and snuggled up against her. "Warm enough?"

"Perfect." Rachel sighed in happiness, basking in the warmth of his arms.

"So, no art lesson?"

"That can come later,"

"Later is good." Spike muttered, one of his hands gently stroking on her belly, causing her to giggle.

"I don't think you can feel anything atm." Rachel said. "That still tickles."

"I know." He giggled before going over her tickle spots. He got smacked for it, but it was worth it.

And she knew that too.

She kisses him before sighing deeply, turning her body around so she was looking at him. "It's getting worse out there…" she muttered.

Spike sighed deeply as well, holding her in a comfortable manner at the moment. "I know."

"I mean, I know humans don't have a good reputation. We're prone to violence….but what I don't get is why humans here are causing this amount of destruction? The majority of the humans in Equestria came to this realm to get away from all that." Rachel said softly.

"I believe there is more to this." Spike said. He thought for a moment before saying. "I think this has ties to this White Mantel propaganda video we saw."

"Really?" Rachel asked. It clicked to her as well. "The video had ponies glammered into humans."

"Exactly. Since this White Mantel video showed up, the humans have gone rogue here. It makes sense that these guys have something to do with the recent attacks."

"Hmm," Rachel sat up. "Something tells me you are right, and something else is telling me that these attacks are going to get bigger and more elaborate. It's not like we can figure this out ourselves."

"We have Twilight and the others." Spike said, looking up at her. "You know other creatures that could help. This involves all of Equestria."

Rachel nodded. "What did Twilight and the girls say about their trip to Canterlot?"

Spike shrugged. "Basically a talk that went nowhere. But with the recent attacks, no doubt Shining Armor and Flash Magnus is taking front on this."

"Shining won't spill the beans, isn't he?" Rachel asked, even though she never met Shining Armor. No Cadence or Flurry Heart.

"Not by phone no." Spike said, before scratching his jaw.

Suddenly, a random memory comes to play in Spike's mind, at first he looked confused to himself before gasping, sitting up. "Holy shit, I forgot!"

"Whoa, whoa, forgot what?!" Rachel asked alarmed. Spike gently scoots off of the bed before going into his closet. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Just hold up." He said as he dug in the closet. "Now, where did I put them?" Spike asked himself as he moved boxes and tossed out old clothes. He looked and looked till he felt something dropped on his muzzle.

It was the fucking nun doll!

Spike screamed and crawled away from it. The doll fell on the ground as Spike ran on the other side of the bed and hide from it.

"Shit, you found it." Rachel sighed in defeat.

She hid it?!

Spike glared at her for a moment before she got off the bed and picked the doll up. "Oh don't give me that look." She cuddles the creepy doll. Holding it like a scary looking baby.

How can that look so wrong and yet so adorable at the same time to Spike? He will never know.

Spike got up and walked back to the closet, having Rachel moved a bit so he could continue digging through it.

"Now, what are you looking for?" Rachel asked him.

"I just remembered that we have the perfect excuse to see Shining." Spike said, refusing to look at Rachel while she has that doll.

He fucking hates it so much.

If he finds the time, he's dropping it in an active volcano far far from Equestria.

"Why not just go and have a friendly visit with big bro?"

"Because he's busy running an Empire, training new guards and taking care of Flurry." Spike said. "There is one night he can let loose, and it's this weekend." the dragon stood up and held an envelope in his hand. He took what was inside out and revealed it to be two tickets to the up and coming Grand Galloping Gala. "Celestia decided to have the Crystal Empire host it this year."

Rachel looked at the tickets and looked back at him. "The Gala? That's like the party of the year. Filthy rich ponies go there."

"Yeah."

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, ain't it a bad idea to have me go?" Rachel asked, putting the doll inside of a drawer on her side of the bed.

"I am a big celebrity in the Empire. After saving them a few times, you'll be protected." Spike said. "You can make fun of the rich ponies there."

"Tempting."

"We can stay in the art museum way past closing so you can look at the ancient art."

"Dammit, I'm in."

* * *

"Just where are you going?" Neighsay asked Blueblood, watching the prince packing his belongings in a suitcase.

"Aunt Celestia has asked me to attend the Gala in her place." Blueblood replied with a light hum. He seemed a little too happy at that. "Our plans will have to pause for a few days."

Neighsay grunted. At least Equestria can rest for those days…. The old stallion had been trying to come up with ways to stop Blueblood's plans, so far he hasn't come up with anything yet.

He hoped he could find a way to shut everything down while Blueblood was gone.

"But for some reason, she decided to have the Gala at the Crystal Empire. As much as I don't want to be anywhere near that little slut of a princess and her pathetic husband and….it." Meaning Flurry Heart. "I will be representing Canterlot, so I can tolerate them for now."


	20. Chapter 20

Rachel was excited by the fact that she was actually going to the Gala. She knew it was important to learn about this White Mantel and the humans, she just hoped this Gala won't turn to a major shit show.

As she placed a black dress in the bag, her phone - her replacement phone - rang up.

Rachel quickly took it out and answered. "Ello, Rachel Lockhart speaking."

" _Rachel, it's Professor Brimstone."_ the old stallion coughed on the other line.

"Oh! Hey, I was wondering when I hear back from you." Rachel giggled in delight, sitting on the bed.

" _I am terribly sorry. This human crisis has everyone here in the facility swarmed."_ He sighed heavy. " _How have you been?"_

"Hanging in there…" Rachel said.

" _Rachel, I have the results of your test. But I also have news of Bouncer's death."_

Rachel gripped on the phone a little tighter. She turned her head out towards the door. Spike was in the restroom. By the way he was there, he was taking a shower.

" _Which one do you want to hear?"_

"Good news or bad news ...?" Rachel asked with a mutter.

Brimstone was silent for a long time, which only answered her question.

"I knew it ...Im not pregnant." Rachel closed her eyes, shaking her head.

That hit her good in the chest. She knew she shouldn't get herself hoping. She did and now this happened.

Because she was really hoping that she was pregnant. Which made her want to have a family with the purple dragon.

" _Rachel, I am so sorry. I know how much this meant to you. In some eyes, you are considered lucky. Who knows what that child might do to you while in your womb."_

"Not helping." Rachel softly said. She has to break this news to Spike. Whom he was the most excited about this.

But the next set of news…

" _Now, about Bouncer's case, there has been more developed. His brothers, Bob and Sticks have been found as well. "_ Brimstone continued.

"Where were those two found?"

" _Well, they found pieces of them my dear. Judging by what burn scorches and carnivores taking chunks from the parts."_

Rachel felt a little green from that. "Please don't tell me the bites are dragon size…" she muttered.

" _The only DNA that was founded on the body where the sulphuric burns dragon fire gives off."_

"Damnit…" she sighed heavy.

" _It's extremely hard to find the actual dragon since they all have identical sulphuric levels."_

"But dragon, nonetheless…" She said softly. She waited for a moment before speaking again. "Well, Hell's Bells."

" _What do you want to do with this? It's your choice if you want to turn all this information in."_

"I'm surprised you haven't done it yet after you found out." Rachel said. "What should I do? I don't want to lose him...but he killed ...because of me." Spike had beef with Bouncer since the second day on the cruise, it gotten worse when Bouncer attacked her.

" _Love is complicated… my opinion, I would destroy this."_

"One-eye lying detection pony say what now?"

" _Those heithans deserved what they got."_

"You serious, right?"

" _You started this investigation, it's your choice to stop it."_ He said. " _I would normally not do this, but seeing how these colts are from their records, the world is better off without. But I didn't kill them, you didn't have a hand to it - I hope you didn't. Did you?"_

"No, of course fucking not." Rachel grunted loudly.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Spike asked as he entered, a towel wrapped around his waist. He saw how Rachel looked aggravated and was wondering if she was alright.

Great...just fantastic…

Does she confront the dragon about Bouncer and his brothers, tell him that she isn't pregnant, both or what?

She looked at Spike for a while before she sighed. "Just… talking to this delivery company. Apparently, my package got lost." Rachel lied.

" _Smooth, bet your ears are burning red."_

And they were, Spike's eyes softened. "Babe, what's wrong?" He was now getting worried.

She internally cursed at herself.

"It's nothing." She said, trying to stay calm.

" _I'm going to put what I have on hold. You call me back when you have the chance. Hopefully, not too long…"_

"Alright…" Rachel replied softly to the old stallion before hanging up. She has to wear her beanies more often to cover those damn red ears.

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned to look at Spike as she lowered the phone.

 _What the actual fuck do I do?_ Rachel thought.


	21. Chapter 21

The train reached its destination to the gorgeous Crystal Empire station. The moon rises high, causing the crystal buildings of the empire to sparkle bright. The ride was the most...awkward train ride the young couple had ever experienced.

For Spike, he has no clue that Rachel actually knows what he did. He asked many times if something was wrong but Rachel kept changing the subjects.

For Rachel...well if you learn that your boyfriend had murdered three ponies on your behalf, she's just having a hard time trying to find words to talk to Spike about this.

Spike carried Rachel's bags as they got off the train and nudged her with his tail. "Well, Rachel, here we are."

Rachel looked up at him and giggled, "feel at home, hero?"

Right, the Hero of the Crystal Empire...

Spike shrugged. "Where I'm with you, I'm always at home."

Oh gods, the words Spike sometimes says aches his girlfriend's heart. Even though he has some explaining to do with Bouncer and his bros, Rachel can't help but swoon by his choice of words.

"Still, home either way." coming from around the corner was a tiny ten year old alicorn. Princess Flurry Heart giggled as her wings beat in the air with a big grin on her face. "Hi Uncle Spike!"

"Hey Flurry!" Spike greeted with a grin. Rachel took her bags from him so he could grab his niece and gave her the biggest hug he could give.

The little alicorn had her arms around Spike's neck.

With a grin, he picked up his little niece and threw her in the air before catching her midair and spun her around. "Oh watch it."

"Weeee!" Flurry squealed in joy as she and Spike played around.

Rachel watched them, she felt like her chest was gonna explode. Making this baby news more heart wrenching.

What's worse? Confronting her mate about the murders or telling him that she wasn't pregnant.

Both needed to happen, the longer she keeps this in, the harder it is to talk to him.

After playing around, Spike and Flurry ended up gaining attention to other crystal ponies, one of them shouted.

"Oh my sweet Celestia, there's Spike!"

"I can't believe he's actually here!" Another fan pony squealed.

"Oh shit." Spike muttered.

The difference between this mob and the one he and Rachel endured back in Ponyville, these ponies are fans.

And like both mobs, Spike and Rachel, along with Flurry Heart, took off running away from them.

* * *

Approaching the castle slowly, Rarity had a tall 60 ounce cup of soda, Spice bean vanilla. Spike's favorite soft drink on the market. Her eyes were a dull green from the botch potion wearing off, but her obsession with the purple dragon was still strong.

So strong that she spike Spike's drink with the said botched potion in hopes he drinks it and gets to be with her.

She freely opened the castle door and waltz inside. "Hello? Is anypony home?" Rarity called out.

"Oh, hey Rarity." Twilight's voice called out from the map room. "In here."

Rarity followed the Princess's voice. Twilight was hovering over the large table. Photos of various humans and ponies were scattered all around. The logo of the White Mantle also was there, right smack at the middle. Behind them was a tack board that was currently empty.

In the princess's hands was a thing of red string as she tried to piece all of this together.

"What are you doing?" Rarity asked Twilight.

"Before Spike and Rachel left~"

"Spikie left?" Rarity cut off. That one word caused her to cut Twilight in mid sentence. "Where did he go?"

"He went to the Crystal Empire with Rachel for the Gala." Twilight said, focusing on the task at hand. "Before they left, Rachel mentioned to me that the human attacks were somehow connected to the disappearances and random murders they caused. They say this group the White Mantel is connected."

"They left, knowing the dangers it is to have a human out in the open?" Rarity asked. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"It's the Crystal Empire, Spike is what they worship wherever he's in town. They won't hurt Rachel." Twilight said as she used her magic to place the white mantle logo on the board.

 _Drat, he won't be home for a few days…_ Rarity thought as she mindlessly took a sip of the botched soda.

Her face turned green when she tasted it. The potion made the drink taste horribly.

"Yeah, I don't get why Spike likes that soda anyway. It's nasty." Twilight said. She assumed that the large cup was for Spike and thought that Rarity didn't like the soda either.

"I'm just gonna...put this in the fridge." Rarity said quickly before she quickly ran into the kitchen and threw up in the sink.

"Oh my goddesses, that is worse than the first batch." Rarity groaned before the potion took effect again. Her eyes glowing brightly green.

With a mad giggle, Rarity grabbed the large soda and placed it in the fridge. "Spike is going to~"

"Spike is going to do what?"

Rarity yelped and jumped out of fright, bumping her head as she pulled herself out of the fridge and turned to see Starlight with her arms crossed and her eyes glaring down at the white unicorn's damned soul.

"Spike is...going to appreciate the fact that he has a tall soda waiting for him." Rarity said.

Raising a hand, Starlight's horn activated and the large drink appeared in her hand and the cup was thrown in the garbage. Rarity's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?!" She snapped at the powerful unicorn.

"That question should be directed to you." Starlight said, not in the mood to play games with this bitch. Shifting her weight, she then asked. "What were you doing in my room?"

Rarity froze at that. It took her a second to respond. "I was never in your room. How dare you accuse me?"

Starlight chuckled humorlessly. "Oh? So a week ago, you didn't set my traps off? Rarity, I found a strand of your mane among the mess."

"How can you tell what's mine from that homemake explosive you made."

"Rarity."

"What?"

"I never mentioned anything about any explosives in my room. And it was a spell."

Fuck Celestia's holy ass.

"What did you steal?" Starlight asked her.

Rarity glared at her. "I did nothing wrong. I was never in your room."

"The fuck you were." Starlight approached her. Noticing her green eyes. "Rarity, what the actual fuck did you do?"

"I'm not going to sit around and be accused by the likes of you." Rarity hissed. She walked by Starlight before the powerful unicorn grabbed Rarity's wrist in a tight vice.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Do you know what I used to do back in my old village, when I took over, how I squeeze any information?" Starlight asked her, her tone dark and serious.

"You steal their cutie marks, throw them in a lock room, play mind control recordings till we become one and the same?"

"That was just my nice way of handling insubordination." Starlight said, her eyes turning green, purple smoke seeped from the corner of her eyes that scared Rarity. "I may dabble in the arcane dark arts from time to time."

"What's going on?" Twilight poked in.

Before Twilight saw, Starlight's eyes were back to normal, her hand moved to grabbing Rarity's hand and smiled. "Just having some girl talk."

"Yes…" Rarity said before getting her hand back from Starlight. "Will you excuse me, I need to go home." She said before rushing out.

"Huh," Twilight looks at Starlight. "You notice anything different about Rarity?"

"Oh I can tell you a lot of things that are different." Starlight said with a smirk.

* * *

"Do ponies always chase you like that?" Rachel asked Spike after the two and the young princess hid behind a building after losing the mob of ponies.

"More or less." Spike said with a smirk.

"It happens all the time." Flurry Heart giggled, clinging onto the dragon's tail.

Spike chuckled as he lifted his tail up and swished it around with her on it. "Whee!" she squealed in laughter.

As the child swung, she looked at Rachel. "So, are you Aunt Rachel?"

Rachel giggled before looking at Spike who was blushing pure red. "Aunt Rachel?" She smirked.

"I-i may have told my bro and Flurry here things about you." Spike said nervously with a smile.

"You are having sex with him, aren't you?" Flurry asked, which caused the young couple to look at her. She lets go of Spike's tail and giggled. "If you are, then you are his mate, therefore, my aunty!" She latched onto Rachel's waist. She was right at the human's ribs.

"...her mother is the Princess of Love….so…" Spike awkwardly coughed. It was weird hearing that one word coming out of the ten year old's mouth.

"That reminds me, mama wants to know if you can return her novels now?"

Rachel raised a brow. "What novels?"

"Ero~"

"Okay let's not go there." Spike said while picking up the princess and throwing her over his shoulders. His entire body was cherry red by the little girl. He grabbed his and Rachel's bags and left.

Rachel watched him and before chuckling. "What the actual fuck am I going to do with him…"

* * *

Prince Blueblood's levitating carriage pulled up to the Crystal castle in the Empire. He didn't mean to come by at such a late hour but he might as well get a good shut eye before the Gala the following night.

He gazed up at the castle with a stone cold stare. Dark feelings swelled up just staring at the sight of this place.

There was a lot of history in this place. Memories from long ago plagued his mind.

"Cadence never deserved this Empire." Blueblood grumbled before adjusting his suit. He looked at the stagecoach. "Make sure my bags are taking care-"

There was a change of wind. This sweet scent carried, catching the prince's attention. His ears stood in attention.

"What is that smell…?" He muttered.


	22. Chapter 22

"How are you doing, little brother?" Shining Armor chuckled as he and Spike hugged each other inside of the Crystal castle at first greet.

"Doing really good." Spike grinned as he pulled away. Cadence giggled as she held Flurry in her arms.

"Mommy, he got embarrassed earlier." Flurry said which made her dragon Uncle stick his tongue out at her.

"Oh Flurry, don't embarrass your uncle." Cadence smirked.

Rachel chuckled before chiming in, "that's my job."

Spike chuckled to hear Rachel coming in. Cadence and Shining smirked to see the human walking in. The dragon walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked back at his brother and sister-in-law.

"Shining Armor, Cadence, this is Rachel. My girlfriend." Spike introduced her to them.

"I thought she's my aunt?" Flurry asked confused.

"You hush." Cadence puts her daughter down before walking over to Rachel. "I'm glad Spike finally got around to let us meet you." She said, giving Rachel a greetful hug which the human returned.

"All he ever talks about is you when he visits." Shining said, shaking her hand and smirking at Spike.

"Oh really?" Rachel turned to look up at her boyfriend and grinned. "Just what juicy details he spoke about?"

Spike coughed at that. Which caused his sister-in-law to give him a look that made him speak out. "S-say, Rach, why don't I show you around the castle?" Spike quickly suggested. "B-before the ball tomorrow?"

Rachel scratched the back of her neck. "Not really." Rachel responded, which surprised Spike a bit. "I'm not feeling too well…"

"Is everything okay?" Cadence asked, looking concerned as well. Her maternal instincts kicked in.

Spike, thinking it's the baby talking, nodded. "Yeah…"

Shining and Cadence looked at the young couple before decided it was a good idea to turn in for the night.

"What is all of this?"

All of them turned around to see Prince Blueblood coming in. After trying to find out what was that scent he was smelling, he found it.

His eyes immediately went to Rachel.

There was this long moment of silence that dreaded the air in the foyer of the castle. Spike involuntarily placed a hand on the small portion of Rachel's back. A sign of protection.

Something told Spike at that moment to keep his girl away from this asshat.

"Blueblood, it's been awhile," Cadence finally greeted the prince. "What brings you here to the Empire….unannounced?"

The bastard prince tore himself away from Rachel to look at the pink alicorn. "Unannounced? Aunty Celestia asked me to be here in her place. I'm shocked that you didn't get the message." Digging into his white suit, he pulls out a scroll and used his magic to carry it to Shining.

Shining glared at his fellow prince before taking the scroll and reading it to clarify.

"They are the proper documents, soldier boy." Blueblood said before turning back to look at the young couple.

 _Well shit…_ He grunted internally when seeing the human. Her scent was unique to him….a Mother Cell perhaps?

He did learn that Mother Cells give off a scent that will attract certain creatures… and of all the creatures this human attracted was a full grown dragon…

And Blueblood.

Well this was something the prince needs to deal with before he can continue his master plan.

"I'm surprised to see you allow vermin in the castle." Mainly towards Spike Blueblood addressed. He hated Spike back at Canterlot. The feeling was mutual to the purple dragon.

The prince would gladly be the one that would one day slay this beast and hang his carcass on the mantel over his fireplace.

"Still left with blue balls I see." Spike grunted, which caused the prince to growl and Rachel to snicker.

"Spike is a valuable member of the Crystal Empire, he's always welcome here, so are you, Blueblood." Cadence said, seeing tension building up. "But it's best advice to all of you of keeping your tempers down and be on your best behavior." Mama mode activated when dealing with this sort of confrontation.

"Be that as it may, but a hu-"

"Unless you're addressing my dragoness with respect, keep your pompous ass mouth shut." Spike growled.

"Hey, cool it." Rachel quickly told him, placing a hand on his arm. Last thing any of them needed was to have a brawl that destroys the castle. Shining will defend his brother, having needed to put this brat of a prince in his place. Flurry wanted to see a brawl. It was clear by the eager look on the tiny heiress face.

"You guys must be tired from the travels. Let's all just go to bed and start up fresh and renew in the morning." Cadence said.

With one last look at Rachel, Blueblood scoffed, flipping his mane. "Just keep my room away from these two."

"Finally, something we can agree upon." Spike grunted before looking up at Shining. "Talk later bro?"

"Always. Find me in the courtyard when you can." Shining said as the two shared a fist bump before everyone broke away to find their respectable rooms for the evening.

"So, I'm guessing you and that unicorn got some beef with each other?" Rachel asked as she came out of the restroom later that evening, wearing a plush lilac bathrobe. Spike was sitting on the bed in deep thought before she interrupted him.

"Oh sorry. You asked something?" he asked her.

"You, that rude pony earlier, what's up with that?" Rachel asked again, leaning against the dresser in the room and looking right at him. "Who is he?"

"You been around Canterlot several times and been in Equestria all these years and don't know of the _fabulous_ Prince Blueblood?" Spike chuckled. "Lucky you." It took him a moment before sighing. "Blueblood is Celestia's adopted nephew. He's been a prince longer than I have been alive. Thinks he's hot shit with the mares and doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself."

"So a male noble version of Rarity?"

"Oh sweet Celestia I never thought about that till now." He groaned, rubbing his muzzle. "Anyway, he hated the fact that I was always around inside of the castle. Called me names like vermin and a pet. Bitches all the time during dinner events."

"And lemme guess, being the good assistant, you ignore him?"

"Nope, I did what I could to make sure he's miserable. When he's trying to use his status to pick up mares, I generally would do something that would make the mares slap Blueblood." Spike grinned. "In the spirit of all honesty, the fondest memory I have that kinda saved her ass-" meaning Rarity "-was the fact that the bitch made Blueblood cry during one Grand Galloping Gala." He chuckled.

"And how does he feel about Twilight becoming the new Princess of Equestria?" Rachel asked him.

Spike shrugged. "Luna said that he didn't take it lightly. Guess since he's here for the Gala, he's gonna take his anger out on me."

"He better not. Or otherwise Blueballs will be dealing with me." Rachel grumbled. Spike giggled.

"Yeah, that is his new name now." he smiled, but Rachel didn't smile back. He frowned, eyes looking at her stomach before back to her eyes. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rachel muttered, crossing her arms.

Spike rose from the bed and walked over to her. "No, something is up. Rachel, what is it?"

"Spike, I…." She trailed off, shaking her head. "Let's just go to bed." She said, pushing herself off of the dresser and walked back to the bed.

Seeing that tiny bit of anger rose from Spike when talking to Blueblood earlier goes to show that Spike will kill again…

Kill if anyone disrespect and harms her.

"You had been avoiding talking to me since we left Ponyville. You can barely look me in the eye since that phone call." Spike said. "Please tell me, baby." Spike was generally worried. "What did I do?"

Fucking hell!

Rachel rubbed her face as she sat on the mattress before looking up at the dragon.

"Baby, please tell me, what's wrong?"

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "That call was Brimstone, he gave me some news." Rachel started off. She wanted to talk to him about the murders, the way Spike acted. As much Bouncer and his bros deserved what they got, her body felt like it's being torn apart from the inside. Her heart and mind are having a boxing match with each other. Her mind wanted to actually turn Spike in. Murder is murder and it's wrong, period. Her heart wanted to keep Spike safe. To destroy the evidence, making sure no one can trace it back to him.

Price of being human.

For that moment, her heart won…

"He told me that my pregnancy test came back negative….I'm not pregnant."

One bit of news down...one more to go…

As soon as Rachel revealed that, Spike's wings drooped to the ground, his ears drooped as well.

He felt as if he got hit by a ton of bricks. "Oh…" he muttered.

"Yeah….dodge a bullet at that one." Rachel softly said, pushing her wet bangs out of her eyes. "Figure as much…"

"Rachel, I don't know what to say, I'm sorry." Spike said.

He was actually looking forward to this. That dream, that vision, felt all too real for him. He felt like shit now cause he got her hoping for this.

"Don't be." Rachel said. "There are other times to get pregnant. I want this too." She muttered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away...I got to thinking about my last pregnancy and just...threw me in a loop."

That wasn't a total lie. Yeah, her mind and heart wrestled for Spike's future, but she also did think about her last pregnancy.

"The more I thought about last time...the more scared I got." Rachel admittedly, "Yeah, we'd be pregnant...but what if I lose it like last time? I'm scared now."

That was the full truth.

Spike sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her and hugged her. Rachel hugged him back.

Even having an internal struggle within herself, Rachel embraced the loving gesture and hugged him back.

The only true place Rachel ever felt was right here in Spike's arms.

* * *

Neighsay cautiously opened the Leviathan stoned wall office in the dead of night. The two guards that would normally guard the door were on the ground dead asleep.

Nothing like a good sprinkle of a sleep elixir in their mug of ale to help these two heavies be dead to the world for a good six hours.

Neighsay knew that magic doesn't work in this room so to defend himself, he had a sword he took from one of the sleeping guards.

Making sure that there were no traps, he entered the room. If there was anything to break the mind control over the humans, it would be in this room. He looked all over the place and talked to the scientists in the facility, but they all say only the Prince knows.

What better way to find ways to stop this than to look through his stuff.

Neighsay walked over to the bookshelf and started combing through the books. He started pulling them out and skim through the books. Blueblood may have put the information in these books.

It's Blueblood, of course he may do something that dumb to hide his secrets.

The books, however, weren't filled with information...not the ones Neighsay was looking for. Strange old pony texts and symbols filled each book. It was an old language Neighsay haven't seen but only once…. There were a total of 5 heavily leather bound books, pages yellow and worn. No titles but anyone could see that they are a complete set.

"Interesting," Neighsay muttered as he turned to a different book. "I haven't seen a text like this since I was a young colt studying the history of magic in Celestia's school..." He muttered. "Arcane arts...old black spells from a time before the Sister's rise to power… I thought all copies of these books were destroyed by King Sombra?"

During the time of King Sombra, the old tyrant ordered the destruction of a special set of books. Grimoires were what they were generally called. The only reason Neighsay knew what these were because during his days as a school colt, he and the class were shown pictures of the grimoires.

These books have the power of destroying countless worlds...

Detoring from the search, Neighsay kept looking through the books. He kept looking at the ancient text. The unicorn's curiosity of powerful magic sparked from within.

Neighsay continued his search, he noticed that some of the pages of the book he was currently holding, some of the pages the corners were bent. Book marking.

One part of the book however, got Neighsay's full attention…

It spoke about traveling to two worlds. It held a drawn photo of the Dragon Scepter. The stone in particular. The book talked about it having a sibling.

It talked about the portal that opened...allowing the Humans to come to Equestria.

Tearing the pages out, Neighsay quickly placed the books back on the shelf before going over to the dresser and began opening it. Looking for any documents to help Equestria out.

What Neighsay ultimately won't realize till the end, that this rabbit hole he dove himself in...will cost the unicorn everything.

* * *

"Rachel, you ready?" Spike asked her from the bedroom. Dressed in this slick suit the crystal ponies tailored perfectly for the dragon. Rachel had been in the bathroom for a while.

Rachel was offered to get a special dress by the crystal ponies as well, free of charge for being with the hero of the Empire, but she turned it down.

"Y-yeah…" Rachel groaned. "I'm not feeling too well babe."

He looked to the door as he fixed his tie. "What's wrong?" Spike asked her.

"Something I ate didn't sit right." before there was a clear sound of her puking in the toilet.

Spike moved to the door, grabbing the handle to open it before she shouted. "No-no. Don't come in." she retched. "I-Im just gonna go lay down. You go ahead and join the Gala."

"Rachel, if you're sick, I can't leave for some dumb party." Spike said.

"It's nothing terrible. Babe, go, have fun." Rachel said. "I'll be fine. The Crystal ponies are going nuts without their big hero attending the gala. Plus you gotta talk to Shining about the White Mantel."

Spike didn't like this. "Rachel, I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine. Have fun." she said before the sounds of puking occurred within the bathroom. "If not, the next thing I puke on is on you."

It won't be the first time.

Spike then sighed, shaking his head. "You sure?"

"Yeah...I'm fine…"

"Well...I'll be back later to check up on you...can I get you anything?"

"I'm good."

Spike knows she's still upset about something. He could tell by her tone…

What exactly did he do wrong?...

Unless…

Unless she knew what he did…

Fucking hell!

"Rach-"

"Go, have fun." Rachel said, it sounded like she was getting agitated then. "I'll be fine."

Oh shit, he's in fucking trouble.

Spike sighed, rubbing his muzzle. "Ok...I'll see you later…" he muttered before walking out.

Rachel listened to him leave. Next to her was a couple of cups of water she used to fake her puking, kneeling to the toilet.

Rachel feels bad for lying to him about this… but she wasn't in the mood. In her hands was her phone. The number on her screen was Brimstone's number.

She had to make a choice then and there. It's just upsetting the bloody fact it's during the Gala…

She can't take holding this choice any longer. Rachel gripped the phone tight, staring into the screen for a long time.

"Okay...Rachel…you got this." Rachel muttered to herself.

Closing her eyes, she quickly pressed his number and pressed the phone to her ear.

" _Brimstone, who am I speaking to?"_ Brimstone answered before the end of the first ring.

"Professor...I have my answer."


	23. Chapter 23: Hearts and Hooves part one

Sitting on the bathroom floor of the master suite, Rachel finally made her choice of what to do with Spike and Bouncer/brothers situation. She hoped whatever her choice was won't come back.

Either choice will change everyone's life forever.

"Professor, I have my answer." Rachel said to Brimstone.

" _That is very good, my dear."_ Brimstone said with a heavy sigh. " _Things have been tighter than ever here in the facility._ "

"I know, I am sorry," Rachel said sighing, "gimme a sec, I'm gonna call the twins for the conference call, they need to know too."

Rachel dialed the strip club _Pon-3_ real quick and waited. After the fifth ring, the phone answered with an annoying cocky voice.

" _Pon-3, Neon Scott speaking." the male voice spoke loudly over the beating music in the background._

"Neon, It's Rachel. I need to talk to the twins." Rachel said.

" _Sure."_ He said, there was a sound of movement.

After a few minutes and some certain words being thrown around, the phone was handed to the twins.

" _Hey girl, we just got through feeding, what's up?"_ Gemcity said.

" _Hey, Rachel,"_ Ruby greeted as well.

"Girls, Brimstone, I made my decision on what to do with this Spike situation. As I know very well you girls know too."

" _Oh, that Spike ki-ow!"_ Gemcity yelped. " _Ruby, why did you pinch me?"_

" _Because you don't know how to keep your mouth shut."_ Ruby grunted before sighing. " _What's the choice, baby girl?"_

Rachel took in a shallow breath before closing her eyes.

* * *

The Crystal Empire was all decked out for the Gala. Ponies and other high class citizens from all walks of life attended. Since the Empire was hosting the Gala, it was themed for Hearts and Hooves day.

Pink and red decorations scattered across the castle, the grand ballroom beautifully decorated as one could get.

A dreaded Spike makes his way down to the doors to the ballroom. He knows that he's in major trouble with Rachel.

Spike knew that after the ball, he would need to talk to Rachel pronto. Explain why…

But the more he tried to think of words to explain his actions, the more the fear of her turning him in quickly rear its ugly head up to the surface. He knew Rachel would have to know sooner or later… He dreadfully wanted it to be later.

Though it is in dragon's nature to protect his mate, he knew he couldn't just sit around after what Bouncer and his brothers did to her.

The moment he saw Bouncer ripping the shirt off of Rachel, Spike wanted blood, even after he and his girlfriend spent time in Canterlot… He gave in to his dragon's needs.

The announcer pony gasped in delight when seeing Spike before clearing her throat and spoke. "Here yee, here yee, now presenting! Crystal Empire's greatest hero, Spike, the Brave and the Bold!"

Spike coughed awkwardly before entering the laverish ballroom. There were some cheers from several of the crystal ponies.

He was considering that this may be the last time he'd get to do this. Spike may not survive what would come after tonight.

"Oh my Celestia, it's Spike!" some fan mares squealed when seeing Spike.

"OMC he looks soo hot in that suit." another mare fawned over him.

Spike gave a few waves and said a few hellos as the music played. The band was playing lively music and a few were dancing in the center of the ballroom. He made his way over the buffet display where he located Flurry Heart.

The tiny princess was dressed in a poofy purple dress, her multi color curly mane in a half-updo style with crystal flowers pinning as a crown. She wasn't with her designated babysitter of the evening or her folks, trying her best to sneak a piece of delicious chocolate and raspberry cake.

Spike chuckled softly as he snuck up behind her and knelt down. "Just what are you doing, you little thief?"

Flurry gasped out of surprise and turned around. "Uncle Spike, you scared me!"

Spike giggled and gave his niece a hug. "Sorry about that, Flurrs," he said.

"Where's Aunty Rachel?" Flurry asked him.

"Rach is….not feeling too good." And that was just putting it down mildly. He reached over and got the tiny alicorn a piece of cake before grabbing a plate of his own.

"Aww, I was looking forward to dancing with her," Flurry pouted as she stuck a fork full of cake in her mouth.

"Me too…" Spike muttered softly. "Me too…" He ate a bite of cake before sighing. "Know where your old stallion is at?"

"Daddy? Yeah. I do…" She flew up to his ear and whispered. "Mommy and daddy are having a fun time at the moment."

Spike grunted, squeezing the bridge of his snout. "Should've known. Those two go at it like rabbits."

"So do you."

"We're talking about your folks, Flurry. Not me." Spike quickly said, his scales turning red. The next time Spike and his bro have their guys only talk, he's gonna make sure this little princess was nowhere near their conversation.

"Well, mommy and daddy are almost done, while you wait, wanna dance?" Flurry asked Spike.

If Rachel would see Spike dancing with another mare, he could literally kiss his life goodbye. But dancing with family just may save his skaley hide.

Spike nodded and smiled at the princess. "Absolutely." He said. After the two finished eating their yummy cake, the dragon took the young princess's hand and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

" _What is your choice?"_ Brimstone asked Rachel during the three-way conference call.

Rachel's hand gripped ever-so tightly on the phone. Evaluating what will happen if she makes this choice. And if, God forbid, if it goes south, what would the consequences be during the fallout.

Taking in a deep breath, she made her choice. "Destroy it."

" _Um, come again?_ " Ruby asked surprised.

"Bouncer and his bros, as unfortunate as it is, they made this mess. Don't get me wrong, Spike is still in big fucking trouble with me...but I can't stand the thought of seeing him locked up in a cage." Rachel said.

" _Um, what if this comes back to us? It's not just us who is in on this investigation."_ Gemcity mentioned. " _If someone else finds out, we're all royalty fucked."_

" _We would be charged in tampering evidence, conspiracy, accessory to murder after the fact. All life sentences."_ Brimstone stated.

Rachel let in a sharp inhale and slowly exhaled. "As always, you don't play around." she grunted, rubbing her face. "We will figure it out. I'm not afraid of going to prison. I just don't want Spike going there."

" _That reminds us, Lt. Fisher Story is wondering if you and Spike would like to come to a backyard party next week?"_ Gemcity giggled.

"Depending how the talk is going to go with Spike, I highly doubt that may happen."

" _Are you sure about this?_ " Ruby grunted. Dealing with this Spike situation was more important than some grillout.

"I am." Rachel quickly replied. "Destroy any evidence, any files, _DNA_ , destroy everything."

After a few sounds over in Brimstone's line, he let out a cough. " _It is done._ "

Rachel let out a small noise before uttering a thank you. "Let's hope...I swear to god...I hope I'm not making a big mistake."

" _We'll leave that to the hands of fate."_ Brimstone said with a cough.

" _Hey, we gotta go, The day before and after Hearts and Hooves Day is really busy._ " Ruby said. " _He owes you a lot for this…"_

"Depending how the talk is going to go with Spike, I fucking own him." Rachel sighed heavily. Now whatever or not she means that was up for debate.

" _Take care, my dear."_ Brimstone said before the three way disconnected.

Rachel shook her head, "Spike...you got a lot of explaining…" She whispered before getting up on her feet. "After the Gala." She goes out of the restroom to get ready.

After getting dressed in a black dress and having her hair teased a little, the human opened the door to leave…

And found Flurry Heart standing there. "Feeling better?"

Rachel jumped to find her standing there. "Geez, princess, you scared me." Rachel said.

"Sorry," Flurry giggled, looking up at her. "Uncle Spike was upset you weren't at the ball. I came to check on you." She then looks at Rachel's dress, eyes narrowing at her. "That looks like absolute crap."

She narrowed at Flurry. "Gee thanks." Rachel sighed, shaking her head. "Listen, I'm just on my way to the Gala-"

"Not dressed like that!"

With that, Flurry engulfed Rachel in the gold aura of magic and levitated her. The princess had some trouble lifting her but got her up off the ground by a foot.

"H-h-hey!" Rachel snapped. "Sweetie, let me down. I don't like being magic handled." Rachel grunted as she struggled in the magic barrier but couldn't break free.

"Oh you'll be fine." Flurry giggled softly as she flew through the halls carrying Rachel. "We get to play dress up!"

"Help me? Anyone, please?"

After having the last minute touches done on his deep, velvet red coat, Prince Blueblood was finally ready to attend the Gala. One such nobility always arrives precisely when they enter the doors. Admiring himself from the long mirror, he chuckled.

"My my, I have got to be the most handsomest prince across the land." The prince grinned, slicking his mane back.

"The handsomest of all." The seamstress pony sighed heavily, looking at him in awe.

Blueblood nodded to the seamstress before heading out.

The prince walked down the lively lit halls of the crystal castle. Longly gazing at what Cadence and soldier boy had done with this place. Everything she has done was wrong.

"You should have never inherited these hallowed halls…" he muttered softly.

He sees a portrait of the said princess with her husband and Flurry hanging on the walls.

"That is so atrocious, I'm actually going to hurl." He groaned in disgust. Blueblood stared at the painting for a long time before he realized that he forgot something to bring with him.

A date….

* * *

"Flurry, I feel weird in this get up." Rachel moaned softly after experiencing what she could only describe, was a brutal makeover.

And this wasn't the first time she was subjected to a makeover session too.

"You look beautiful. Perfect for Uncle Spikie." Flurry giggled, helping her walk in high heels Rachel was wearing underneath her long, mermaid style dress.

"Trust me, I'm anything but perfect. D-do I have to wear this crown thingy on my head?"

"Yes! You look like a princess." Flurry beamed in pride.

"Flurry Heart!" Rachel and Flurry jumped when they heard this elderly mare's voice called out to the princess.

It was Flurry's babysitter of the evening.

"Crap. sorry, Rachel!" Flurry then bails the human and takes off running with a squeal of delight as the babysitter chased after her.

"Get back here little filly!"

Rachel watched this go and sighed heavily. "You gotta be shitting me." she moaned, carefully not to mess with the makeup that was painfully painted on her face. "I don't even know where the ballroom is at…"

Now she would have to go ask someone to show her around...alone.

"If I get attacked by some asshat who has an opinion about humans, I'm gonna flip." Rachel grumbled as she walked down the halls. Hopefully by luck...she could find her way to the ballroom.

…

….

….

….

"Maybe I should've gone on that tour when Spike offered the first time." Rachel moaned annoyance after fifteen minutes.

She walked over to a pillar and leaned against it. Reaching down and took off one of her heels and rubbed her aching feet. "Geez, these heels look cute for appearance...not so much for comfort." She said to herself.

Her eyes looked at the bracelet Twilight and Starlight gave her. She used two out of three of the special gems. With the purple/green gradient dress she was wearing, the bracelet made it stand out.

" _What is that smell?_ " a male stallion voice made it's way to Rachel's ears.

" _What smell?"_ a mare's voice carried as well.

Rachel quickly slipped her heels back up and followed the voices all the way to a stallion leaning against the wall chatting to the mare.

"Um, excuse me," Rachel calls out to them.

The stallion turns around - revealing to be Blueblood talking to a Jessica Rabbit looking pegasus. He softly gasped when seeing Rachel.

"But, can one of you tell me where the ballroom is at, please?" Rachel asked.

Spike tilted his head to the side. This sudden anger rose up to the surface, pupils turned to slits. A growl escaped from his lips. Which made the ponies around him grow uncomfortable around him.

Something told him there was something wrong, terribly wrong.


	24. Chapter 24: Hearts and Hooves part two

Standing in front of a prince, Rachel felt as if all of her nerves were telling her to run.

"Sorry, I think I interrupt...whatever this is," Rachel said, taking a few steps back. "I'll find it myself."

She turned to walk away when Blueblood called out.

"You are that dragon's…. _mate..._ are you?" Blueblood asked, ignoring the fact that he has a beautiful and confused pegasus right in front of him.

The mare blinked and looked at Rachel. She stared at her for a moment before the pieces connected. "Oh! You must be Spike's new girlfriend! I didn't know he was dating a human…"

Rachel restrained the urge of rolling her eyes by that before turning back to them. "Yeah...I'm that." She said, picking a stray hair off of her dress.

Moving away from the wall, Blueblood approached Rachel and cleared his throat. "I will be delighted to show where the ballroom-"

"Not interested" Rachel muttered. She has a bad feeling about this guy. The mare saw that Blueblood's attention was on the human, she gave Rachel a dirty look before scoffing at the prince and stormed off. "There went your date."

"Date?" Blueblood blinked in confusion before turning his head to see the Jessica Rabbit look-alike pegasus walking off without him. "Oh, yes ...I do admit I forgot she was even there."

 _Well, stamp the word Asshole above this guy's head._ Rachel thought. "Uh huh...I'm just gonna go find my way to the Ballroom." Rachel turns again, not even remotely interested in Blueblood's failed tactics.

Which, in return, surprised Blueblood. Majority of mares would fall for the handsome prince, and some humans… but not this one.

Blueblood grunted, her scent was intoxicating to him. He could tell it's natural and not perfume as every single female tends to wear. _This must be part of the Mother Cell gene…_ He was referring to the research of the small group of humans who once was able to use magic in their past lives. _Drat...I'll have to remove this problem before I can continue…_ He glanced at Rachel as she walked..

He never considered humans aesthetically pleasing till Rachel...this was a problem for him.

Blueblood quickly caught up to her. "You asked for my assistance, it's my duty as Prince of Equestria to assist those who ask." He said, moving to where he was in front of her, giving him his signature smile that usually works on charming others.

Rachel kept that straight face, looking up at the unicorn. With a blink, she opened her mouth…

"If you're an actual Prince, then where's your wings?" Rachel asked.

Blueblood felt a lump in his throat and something inside cracked when Rachel said that.

Moving a stray hair out of her face, Rachel continued. "I get why Shining Armor doesn't have wings; he's the Captain of the Royal Guard and is a royal by marriage. All I see is a rich playboy who needs a reality check."

* * *

In the dining hall of the Wonderbolt's headquarters in Salt Lake. Rainbow Dash, along with a few other Wonderbolts, were sitting at a table. A light shining down at them, playing a game of poker.

And in the spirit of Hearts and Hooves Day, they were playing strip poker.

The rainbow mane mare was clearly winning, she only had on a tank top and in shorts while the majority of the ponies playing were down to the underwear.

As Dash slams down a royal flush, winning another round, she gets a chill down her spine. "Whoa…" she muttered softly.

"What is it, Dash?" Spitfire asked, glaring at RD when she won. Trying to prolong the fact that she has to take her bra off.

It wasn't the first time either of the wonderbolts saw the captain in her birthday suit...or in her bed as well.

"It feels as if someone just got royally burned." RD said before shrugging it off and turning back to Spitfire. "Now, back to business." She grinned mischievously at the captain. "Show off those sexy tits!"

* * *

All that Blueblood wants to do at the moment was to throw this human in a dark hole somewhere. Everything was telling him to make this woman pay for her insolence!

But the prince coughed, turning red in the face instead. "I apologize for my crude behavior. If you have me, allow me to escort you to the Gala. Since your...dragon was-"

"Ok, that dragon has a name. See you later, _Blueballs."_ Rachel called him before pushing him aside and walked off. "I'm not in the mood for dealing with this." She spoke to herself.

Blueblood let out a growl and went after her.

* * *

Spike kept glancing at the doors, standing near the food table. He couldn't shake this freaky feeling. Yes, he's in trouble with Rachel, but this feeling was different.

Taking a bite of a yellow gem a server pony gave him, he stood quietly.

"Hey Spike," a couple of mares walked up to him, both giggling.

Spike let out a grunt in response, glancing at them before going back at the doors. This feeling was getting stronger and stronger, he wanted to bolt out of there at once.

The mares looked at each other before one of them continued. "So Spike, we just want to say we're big fans of you." fan mare one giggled, placing a hand on his arm in a sensual way. "Care to dance with us?"

"Please?" fan mare two pleaded, pressing herself up against him.

Spike sighed heavily, moving away from them. "As much fun that sounds but I'm gonna decline."

The mares gave him a puzzled look before walking up to him. "It would be a lot of fun."

"I have a girlfriend." Spike said. "You two are beautiful, but I'm in a relationship." Well, he hopes he still is.

"But she's not here." fan mare one said with a purr. "Just a tiny dance."

"Alright, alright, leave him alone, girls." Cadence's voice cut through the conversation before Spike could tell these two to "politely" to go fuck themselves.

The mares sighed sadly before leaving the dragon and the Crystal Princess alone. Cadence watched the mares leave and sighed.

"Boy, I can smell the pheromones coming off of those two." Cadence giggled, looking at Spike. "You look handsome." She smiled at him.

Spike relaxed a little when Cadence shooed the mares off. "Thanks for the save." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

Cadence looked at Spike and tilted her head. "Hmm, Rachel not here, you look like you're not having fun and look as guilty as Eros…" She crossed her arms across her chest. "Some dragon is in trouble, are you?"

Spike was confused by those names, quickly shook them aside and sighed when she asked him. "Yeah...I am…" Spike softly said, rubbing his face.

"What did you do?" Cadence asked him. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

 _Oh it is…_ Spike thought.

This tingling went up his spine, his gaze quickly turned to the doors. This anger came up to light, hands balled into fists, lips curled up to a snarl.

"Spike?" Cadence was now worried. Shining quickly stepped in.

"Whoa man, what's up?" Shining asked, looking at Spike.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like someone is…" Spike continued to think about why he suddenly became aggressive.

Perhaps, he senses someone else...attracted to Rachel's intoxicated scent and was trying to get to her...

"I-I gotta go check on Rachel." it was all Spike said before he took off out of the Ballroom.

"Oh crap." Shining said, seeing that look in his eyes. "Babe, stay here." he told his wife.

"Okay, be careful." Cadence said. The married couple shared a quick kiss before Shining took off after his little brother.

Spike bolted down the halls. His heart was beating out of his chest as he ran. All that was going on his mind was to protect Rachel. To make sure she's safe. He feels as if she's in danger and it was scaring him.

 _Oh please, oh please, Rachel, be safe in the room. I don't care if you're pissed at me, please don't be in danger…_ He frantically thought.

Once he caught Rachel's scent out of the room, he knew he had to hurry.

"I told you to fuck off!" Rachel's voice loudly carried out to where he could hear. " _Volteeria!_ "

There was a loud scream that kicked Spike into overdrive. When he got to the scene however, He saw Rachel - who looked ethereally beautiful in her Gala dress, standing over a stunned blonde mane unicorn…

Blueblood.

All Spike could see was red when he saw Blueblood, convulsing as blue volts of electricity coursed through him.

For a moment, Rachel being pissed off at Spike was gone, it replaced the fact she just electrocuted a prince. The blue gem on her power cufflet was grey from usage.

She quickly took her heels off, throwing them aside before running to Spike. Spike quickly wrapped his arms around his mate and held her close to his chest, hunching down so she could do so.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed off, but I am so fucking glad to see your scaley mug." Rachel said, feeling safe in his arms.

Spike let out a sigh of relief that she was okay. He could tell that she was still his by this.

"I'll get punished later, I'm just glad you're safe." He said,

With a sensual kiss from Rachel, Spike knew he was safe.

"That filthy human assaulted me!"

Until Blueblood came to and opened his mouth that was. Spike's pupils turned to slits. A low growl protruding from his lips.

Spike and Rachel turned to see Blueblood clutching his chest. There was a red mark on his cheek; Rachel's left hand had a cut.

"Assaulted you? Buddy, you grabbed me twice!" Rachel snarled but kept a hand on Spike's chest to try her best to hold him back. Ears weren't turning red so she was telling the truth.

"WHAT?!" Spike snapped.

Okay, this fucker was gonna die!

The commotion was causing ponies from the Gala to come out and see what was going on.

Spike's coat started to visable steam from his anger. The clothes were dragon fire proof so there wasn't going to be a problem of burning holes. His growling got louder and louder.

"Well of course a beast like you will take that mewling quim's side." Blueblood growled, pointing at Rachel. "I will have you locked in the cage for this!"

Not even Rachel could do anything after that tether inside of Spike, the one keeping the dragon mentally and quite physically restrained this bloodthirsty rage snapped.

"The fuck did you just call her?!" Spike roared as he lung himself at the Prince.

Honest to Celestia, Blueblood was not prepared for Spike tackling him to the ground. Feeling as if he got hit by train, Spike threw the prince on the ground. Pinning Blueblood by pressing his skull onto the ground, the dragon used his free hand and went to punch the prince's face.

In a split second, Blueblood teleported out of Spike's grip. The dragon's fist slammed against the hard floor, creating a small crater. The prince appeared a few feet from the raging dragon.

"Did you just seriously try to punch me?! I'm the victim here!" Blueblood yelped, his mane was in a tattered mess and there was a hand print of Spike's on his face.

Spike snapped his jaws at Blueblood. "Shit!" Blueblood takes off running.

"Shit, shit shit shit shit!" Blueblood yelps as he took off. He wasn't prepared for this fight, not by a long shot!

"Get back here!" Spike shouted as he ran after him.

"Spike!" Rachel calls out as she ran behind.

During the chase, Shining Armor came running beside Rachel "What the fuck happened?!" He asked her panting, some of the Crystal guards trailing behind him.

"Blueblood tried to grab me twice, I punched him the first time, second time electrocuted cause he wouldn't take no for an answer." Rachel replied as she ran down the corridors.

"Spike, stop now!" Shining shouted, using his magic to create a barrier that separated the two. Spike running into the barrier with such force it physically cracked it.

Snarling, Spike hit the barrier. "Shining, take this damn thing down!"

"Spike, baby please calm down!" Rachel ran up to him, grabbing his arm. "Let it go… let it go." She calmly said, stroking along side of his arm.

He tensed up when Rachel grabbed him. No doubt his whole body was extremely hot to the touch. She didn't show any sign that she was hurting by that.

His gaze softened by her touch, slowly soothing him.

"Baby, let's go back to the room, you and me." She said.

Shining raised a hand at his men to stand down, seeing how Rachel was working her own kind of magic on him.

Rachel goes to grab his hand…

When Blueblood blasted the dragon in a solid gold aura that sent him crashing through the thick crystal wall into an empty bedroom.

"Spike!" Rachel screamed, covering her mouth, rushing over to him.

Shining and his guards turned to Blueblood, who was able to shoot a concentrated beam of magic through the barrier.

"That monster attacked me! I have witnesses!" Blueblood motioned to the other ponies who were spectating this.

"Like I give a shit!" Shining snapped, he and the guards approached him. "You fucking hit my brother!" He grabbed the prince's coat and shoved him hard.

Blueblood staggered back before growling. "How dare you put your hands on me!?"

"Guards!" Shining looked at the guards.

"You fucking serious!? I was attacked!" Blueblood shouted, moving back from the guards. "Would you actually arrest someone with true nobility?!"

He was answered with a strong burst of green flames that parted the guards out of the way. A more animalistic roar shook the whole castle.

A crimson red induced raged Spike came to Blueblood's vision so he had a split second to run before being burned to a crisp and mauled by a morbidly pissed off dragon!

"Shit shit shit, fucking someone help me!" Blueblood screamed as he took off running.

Blueblood does know spells that could wipe this dragon from existence...but he was so terrified by this that all that magic knowledge was reduced to ash… just like parts of his red jacket were becoming by the flames.

Spike made a leap, using his sharp razor claws to swipe at the unicorn's legs. Blueblood shouted as he felt claws just barely grazed his pants leg and he tumbles to the ground.

Spike felt arms grabbing at him, voices shouting at the same time. They all sounded muffled in his ears. Spike tried shaking them off as he tried to get his claws on this lowly sonvabitch! Even using magic on him was proving to be quite difficult to restrain him!

All Spike could see was red, he couldn't control himself as he thrashed around, trying to go after Prince Blueblood.

He felt someone on his back, arms wrapped around his neck. "Spike, stop!"

By the time all of his senses were able to register who jumped on his back, Spike's right elbow had flung back out of reflex, colliding their face and was flung off his back and onto the ground. He couldn't stop himself if he could even try.

Spike slammed the bricks on his rampage. He turns around…

And saw Rachel doubling over on the ground. Both her hands were covering her face, the crown that was on her head had flung off so hard, it shattered by contact on the closest wall.

Time stood completely still as Spike saw what he did, staggering back. The only sounds he could hear was the hard and slow _thump-thumps_ of his heart beating in his chest.

" _ **RACHEL!**_ " Spike shouted as he bolted over to her, frantic tears and guilt immediately washed all on him. Blueblood and everyone else didn't even register in his brain…

The only thought he had was Rachel.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Spike had knelt down to her. He couldn't stop saying how much he was.

When he tried to console her, Rachel slapped his hand hard away from her, it hurt him more to see that her right eye was already black and swollen. Baring her teeth, she growled. "Don't….Touch….Me…"

Spike had never been so afraid of his own girlfriend before today.

The spectator of ponies didn't know what to say or make out what was happening at the moment. Some didn't want to believe what they just witnessed, but one thing for sure… It was quiet.

Rachel slowly got up, staggering from the harsh blow, face stinging all to hell, she had the same blood-raged look on her face. Spike tried to speak but Rachel held a finger up to him, silently telling him to shut up.

Seeing a random pony holding a lit cigarette, Rachel silently walked over to them. That pony automatically handed it over to Rachel. She nodded before taking a long drag on it.

To the twins and Brimstone, Spike was told but this was the first time she was like this in front of him, they all knew once Rachel started actually smoking, someone had just royally pissed her off to the point where she could actually kill someone…

And she was looking at two potential victims: Spike and Blueballs here.

After exhaling a burst of smoke, she shuddered, "Spike," her voice was an indicator that she was trying so hard to hold herself back. "Go back to the room...now…"

"Rachel I-"

"Spike…" Rachel whispered, her eyes darkened with rage and intense terror. "While I have some sense of good judgment….Get. Out. Of. MY FACE," Rachel hissed at him. "Room. Now…"

As guards grabbed a whiny and pissed off Blueblood to take him to get his leg checked, Shining grabbed Spike's arm. The dragon looked almost broken by this. "Let's go bud." Shining said calmly.

"Rach…" Spike choked up but didn't resist his brother pulling him away. "I'm sorry…." and he meant it…

As soon as those two were out of sight, Rachel let out a roar, slamming her fist on the wall. She let out a howl of pain, the hand where she punched Blueblood was re-injured.

"Mother fucker!" Rachel shouted, tucking her hand under her left arm, moaning in pain. "Fucking crystal walls!" She groaned.

A cough gained her attention back to the spectators that sadly had to watch all of that. With a snarl, she told them. "No one say a fucking word." she grunted.


	25. Chapter 25

Spike sat on the edge of the bed, bent over with his hands in his face. A shroud of guilt and fear cover the grown dragon. His body trembled as tears fell from his eyes.

Of all things Spike dreaded, hurting Rachel was the top of the list. Even if by accident he dreaded it.

Sure there has been some light bruises by playing around and when he would occasionally bite into his mate's inner thigh during sex, but he would never put his hands on her. Never! Seeing Rachel's eye blackened and swollen sickened him.

It brought flashbacks on waking up in Aj's barn, seeing his girlfriend laying in a puddle of her own blood. Though Rachel does tend to bleed more profusely than others, to him, he feared the worse.

Accident or not; both instances ended up with the love of his life getting hurt because of him.

Rachel knew what Spike did. He killed Bouncer and his brothers. He feared after tonight, she may leave him and turn him in. Spike, would of course, come in if that happens. But he wouldn't know how to live without her.

He was basically torturing himself.

Rachel's scent coming from the door had Spike look up from his hands. The door opened and the girlfriend walked inside and closed the door behind her. Still barefooted, she had on what looked like one of the Crystal Guard's formal lavender and light pink jacket draped over her shoulders, her right eye definitely black and blue. The swelling went down some so he could see that her eyeball had popped a rather large blood vessel.

And Spike didn't think he could feel more like a piece of shit than he already knew just by seeing her.

What was also new was the fact two of her fingers - first index and middle finger - in her left hand had a splint.

"Rachel, I'm so sor~" Spike went to stand up to approach her but she raised a finger at him and gave him a look that just basically told him to stop talking and sit.

One can be surprised how much power that motion could hold on a being.

He sat back down and watched Rachel silently walk over the minifridge that was placed in the room. She bent down slightly to open the fridge and reached in. When she pulled away, Rachel held a bottle of soda. Showing it off to make sure she didn't grab that bottle of Crystal wine that was also in the fridge.

Mainly because both beings know that drinking any alcohol is not going to make any situation better.

Rachel leaned against the wall, twisting the bottle open and took a long drink. Spike could literally see the dragoness lurking underneath her skin.

He wanted to speak but he was too afraid that he'll just fuck it up.

With a sigh, Rachel finally began to talk. "I just want you to know…" she grunted, holding the bottle in her hand. "I'm not mad about tonight." She started off. "I have been in several fights in my life, broken up a bunch of them while working at the Lunar Providence." She waves at her black eye. "I will admit when it happened, I wanted to kill both you and [i]Blue Waffle[/i] there."

Spike raised a brow. "Blue Waffle?"

"Trust me, it's a better name to describe that asshole." Rachel said, taking another drink of her soda. "I'm not mad that you went off on him. The fucker deserved it." She took another sip of her soda before looking at the dragon, waving her splinted hand. "After you guys left, I punched a wall. It was either a wall or another pony… I honestly had forgotten that this castle's integrity is actually made of rocks, fun fact." She said as she adjusted the formal coat by slipping her hands through the sleeves.

It looked like a fancy robe by the way it trailed past her lower calves.

"The guard who escorted me to the infirmary gave me his coat cause I was freezing. Nice for him to do that; sucks for him because I'm fucking stealing it. It's super comfy, not too crazy about the colors but whatever."

Spike had no words to respond to everything. Her tone was unnervingly calm and he didn't like it at all. Not phased that she stole a military jacket. "Now that the small talk is done, let's get down to business."

Rachel placed the soda bottle on top of the fridge, carefully crossing her arms across her chest and stared at the guilty party.

"I'm not going to yell, but do you have something you need to tell me? Something that your girlfriend has the right to know?" she asked Spike.

Spike looked up at her. "I...I'm sorry…" He spoke softly. "For everything…"

Clicking her tongue, she stared at him. This unnerving look on her face doesn't even compare to the looks he would get from Twilight and others when he got in trouble.

The look of anger...and sheer disappointment. That was worse than anything.

"For…?" her fingers tapped on her arms. "I'm listening."

Spike gulped before continuing. By the gods he wanted to turn away from that look on her face. He knew if he did that, this night would just get worse.

"I killed Bouncer and his brothers..." he whispered softly.

Rachel let out a cough. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." She said, leaning back on the fridge. "Try again."

He really didn't want to.

"I….killed them. Bouncer and his brother. I killed them for what they did to you." Spike spoke out loud, confessing to her.

Rachel chewed the inside of her cheeks as she thought of what to say as Spike continued.

"After they attacked you, I couldn't get that image of you laying in the boiler room out of my head. They thought any of them touching you made me fucking sick."

"And killing them made you feel better?" Rachel asked, grabbing the soda and taking a drink from it.

"Rachel, I-"

"You know what, Spike? What you did was fucking stupid." Rachel cuts him off. "Do you even realize what you caused?"

"I do."

"No I don't think you do!" Rachel shouted before reeling herself back. Taking a moment to compose herself. "Sorry, I told you I wasn't going to yell. I'm not going to…" She shook her head. "Despite your reasoning for doing so, what you did was not fucking right. If anyone fucking knows what you did, you'll be thrown in prison."

"I couldn't stand what they did to you!" Spike didn't mean for himself to shout but he felt like he was going to break any second.

"It doesn't matter if you couldn't or not. You took matters in your own hands and ended the lives of others…" She ran a hand through her hair. Her mind replaying what Brimstone told her the injuries of the scattered remains of Bob and Sticks. "This isn't some deer or other game we hunted down and ate, this is literal murder. No judge will ever even consider this justice. I mean, for fuck sakes, Spike, do even realize how many other lives you put in jeopardy? Including mine!"

"Rachel, I would never put you in harm's way!" Spike stood up by that, he was barely hanging on by a thread.

Because what she said was right and that realization hit him in his core.

"Well, in a way, you did." Rachel glared at him. "Your actions caused a domino effect. Not only getting my family involved-"

"How did I get them involved?"

"How in the Nine Circles of Tartarus do you think I know what you did? Professor Brimstone and the twins know people of all walks of life." Rachel used her good hand to squeeze the bridge of her nose, taking deep breaths to calm her down. Her nerves were telling her to light up another cigarette but she was ignoring it to the best of her abilities. "If it was Twilight or somepony else, you would be locked up for life. By dumb luck if the judge doesn't pass down the death penalty for triple homocide, you fucking asshole." Her body was visibly shaking.

That made the dragon paled. Everything Rachel was saying was true. If anyone would figure out what he did, Spike would be locked up for the rest of his life...judging by her body language, he assumed Rachel was going to turn him in.

However, her next set of words surprised the living hell out of him.

"But that isn't going to happen...the evidence was destroyed."

Spike let out a gasp out of genuine surprise. "What…?"

Rachel relaxed her hands, tugging the stolen formal jacket closer to her. "That's right. Besides the news of me not being pregnant, Brimstone told me it was my choice to whenever or not to turn you in. That shit weighed heavy on my mind since I found out. When I found out, I wanted nothing more than to bash your face in for what you did. Along with that, I was scared. Scared of seeing you behind a cage. Even though Cruise's cells are nothing compared to actual prison - hell, jail is just as bad, I should know, I've spent plenty of time there - I also couldn't stand seeing you behind a cell again because of those three fuckers…I couldn't stand the fact that I would lose you forever...

"So I had Brimstone destroy the files, all the evidence. He probably got rid of the burnt, eaten corpses of the three. You're welcome by the way."

Spike had no words. He had no comment, no comeback. He stared at his girlfriend, shaking. Tears swelling back up in his eyes. He took a step towards her before she raised a hand up.

Again, the power of the pointing finger does wonders.

"Do you want to know what's the funniest thing out of this whole ordeal: I'm not even fucking mad that you actually killed them." She shook her head. "What they did, they got what they deserved. It means I would have one less thing keeping me awake late at night. What pisses me off the most out of everything...is the actual fact you never told me. Gemcity told me that you told them, and probably the other girls, not to say anything about Bouncer and his brothers "disappearance". I'm pissed that I had to hear it from [i]Rarity[/i]… Rarity, of all the bloody cunts in both worlds, I had to hear about it from her."

There it was.

With all this anger pouring out of Rachel, saying Rarity's name visibly made her skin crawl. It shows that the human never fully forgave Rarity for siccing them at her.

"Rachel...I didn't mean to hide this from you." Spike whispered softly. "I did it to protect you…"

"Oh really? You didn't mean to hide this? You didn't mean to tell my family to keep this a secret from me? Spike, that just makes no fucking sense!" Again, Rachel reeled herself in 'cause she yelled again. She waited for a moment before continuing. "You "protecting" me was what got you in trouble the last time." She grunted. "Remember?"

Oh he does… Spike does remember.

"I want to know the truth, Spike." Rachel placed her splint hand on her hip, not even caring that it caused her a little pain. "Why did you actually decide to keep something that deals directly to me?"

When he didn't respond, she scoffed at him. "Shit like this, is making me not want to fucking trust you." Rachel moved from the fridge. Spike watched Rachel go to the closet and grabbed her duffle bag.

"W-where are you going?" Spike did not believe what he was seeing. Rachel leaving?!

"Find your own way back to Ponyville." Rachel snarled as she walked towards the door with the bag in hand.

If she walks through that door, Spike could kiss their relationship goodbye.

"Rachel, don't! No no no no!" Spike frantically pleaded as he went to stop her, but he lost his footing on the rug on the floor. Causing him to tumble to the ground.

Rachel jumped by the hard thud. She turned to see if he was okay. Spike on his hands and knees. As if his body couldn't even support himself up, his wings had torn that rug to shreds. His body trembled and was in tears.

Real, genuine tears of guilt and fear consumed Spike. "Don't go, please.. Please!" he begged. He didn't want to lose her. "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

"Then tell me the truth." Rachel grunted, still tempting to walk out that door. Her knuckles were white from how tight she was holding the strap of the duffle bag.

Spike sniffled, trying to control his hyperventilating and tears but it was a losing battle. "A-after I did what I did...I-I did get scared…."

"Because…?"

He looked up at her, looking into her eyes. Seeing that black eye he caused her to have, that image of her in the barn, his heart beat was so loud, he believed it was heard outside of his chest.

"I-I got s-s-scared...because if I were t-to tell you...you'd see me as...a monster."

The bag dropped out of Rachel's hands. Rachel had to literally turn her back from Spike. Her head bowed solemnly. It sounded like she was breathing heavily.

After what seemed like a torturous life time before Rachel finally spoke. "You're kidding me right?" she grunted. Shaking her head vigorously, she turned around and faced the dragon. "Spike… all this time. All this time, I have not once, not even once… thought of you as a monster. As crazy and insane I must be, I still don't see you as a monster even after what you did."

Crossing her arms, she thought of her next set of words. "Believe it or not, as angry as I am with you, I still love you. I knew what I signed up for when having you, an actual fire-breathing dragon, as a lover, as your partner. After learning about all of this morbid shit, I still want to spend the rest of my life with you. Us someday getting married, having Igneous and Onyx be a real thing. Yeah, that's right. I want those little shits."

In all honesty, one angry and one trembling, both of them let out a snicker of sorts.

With a sigh, Rachel's shoulders sank. She felt like she was done for the night. It literally has been a long night for the both of them.

"Spike… you hiding things like this from me doesn't sink well. You keep saying we're in this together. That we could handle anything; to rewrite the stars themselves. Hiding things and lying - which by the way, I appreciate the fact you were being honest for the majority of the conversation - makes it hard for generally anyone to trust you."

"I-I'm sorry Rachel...I-i won't…" Spike couldn't even speak words as he tried to calm down. Rubbing his eyes to try and stop the tears.

This woman… This amazing, beautiful woman just pretty much saved his ass. Anyone else would more than likely throw Spike in prison or be lynched. He knows Twilight would, she left him in a cruise jail cell for defending himself and his friends. Rachel still wanted to be with him despite everything… She herself could have easily done all of that to him. She could have him locked away somewhere and become a ghost of a memory.

When Spike felt a hand on top of his head, he was able to look up from his barrage of tears to see Rachel standing right in front of him. He shuddered a breath before wrapping his arms around her body, placing his head on her abdomen, getting as small as a young child.

"There there…" Rachel softly spoke, her fingers gently caressing his cheek and part of one of his large green horns on his head.

"I-I'm sorry for everything…..I'm sorry for hiding things...I'm sorry I hurt you..I-I~"

She hushed him softly, trying to get him to calm down. "Just don't hide things from me anymore…" A memory flashed in Rachel's mind, causing her to close her eyes. "We all have our demons, Spike… including me… we'll find a way to live with them…"


	26. Chapter 26

The next day, Spike wakes up to an empty spot where Rachel would usually be. He gasped and sat up, fearing that she might have actually left him in the middle of the night.

During the motion of him sitting up, something fell from his horn and landed on his lap. From the looks of it, it was a piece of paper with tape.

 _Hey babe, call me when you get up._

Spike looked over to where Rachel had previously dropped the duffle bag last night. He saw that the bag had returned to the closet, along with a few other clothes finally hanging.

Getting up from the bed, Spike walked over to see what she put up. Rachel had put on one of Spike's nice shirts(A Skullfang t-shirt signed by the actual members of the band. They had gone to a concert of theirs a couple of months ago and got to hangout backstage), his black leather jacket and jeans on the racks and his combat boots. The jeans had another note.

 _Challenge for the day if you choose to accept: You have until midnight to show me a good time as a way to make up for yesterday and as part of your punishment for your crimes :P_

It was really Rachel's handwriting by the way she dots her I's; instead of traditional dots or hearts, she actually drew tiny skulls.

 _The way I will be rating a good time by a tally board. You have to get 10 tallies by midnight. If you reach 10, you will be forgiven by your dragoness._

 _But if the goals are not met, be prepared to sleep on the couch….for three days till you can try again…_

 _Goddamn I even write like Twilight…._

 _Courtesy of your badass, Supreme Overlord Dragoness._

 _RL_

 _P's. Don't worry about the eyejab, I know it was an accident._

Spike nervously chuckled at this. He was freaking lucky this was all Rachel was going to have him do as for punishment.

Though in hindsight, if it was anyone else, he'd be in prison…

The dragon grabbed his phone and called her up. She picked up before the first ring.

" _I'm guessing you are staring at the note."_ Rachel chuckled from the other side. " _Morning."_

"Morning. You want me to take you on a date?" Spike asked to double check.

" _Knowing you, dude, you'll work yourself to literal death and a lot of kissing ass."_ Spike could hear that grin from hers through the phone.

" _Aunt Rachel! Hold still!_ " Flurry Heart whined on the other side of the phone. " _You gotta look pretty for Uncle Spikie."_

"Where are you?" Spike asked confused, hearing his niece there.

" _The tiny princess kidnapped me while we were sleeping and is deter-Ouch! My hair is human, not pony-cartoon mane! It doesn't go like that."_

" _I keep forgetting, sorry."_ Flurry giggled.

Rachel sighed. " _I like your niece but when you can, please save me. That's when the challenge starts."_

"Any rules or places you want me to take you?" Spike asked her.

" _Your Empire, Spike the brave and bold, I'm sure you can figure out-Ouch! Okay Cadence, can you take her please?"_

Cadence giggled on the other side. " _Flurry, she's not a doll."_

" _Sorry mommy."_

Rachel groaned in slight pain before continuing. " _Rules: No violence, no spitting fireballs, and stay the fuck away from Blueblood for now on. I have a feeling we both had stirred up the hornet's nest with that guy."_

Right….Spike actually forgot about Blueblood. He remembers the eyejab… but he doesn't exactly remember what at all happened during. He knows that he went after the prince for insulting and grabbing Rachel...and he remembers running into Shining's barrier….

He doesn't remember the moment when he lost control or the fact Blueblood shot him after Spike stopped chasing the prick.

It seems to be a recurring theme nowadays… him not remembering and losing control…

"No violence, no spewing fireballs… is candles out of the question?" Spike asked.

" _As long as it doesn't roast others….that reminds me."_ Rachel waited a moment before whispering. " _Did you...take a bite out of the guys? Brimstone said that the remains looked like chunks of their flesh were eaten…"_

"Fuck no." that was way too fast to even be considered a lie. "I-"

" _I don't want to know the gorey details. It's not a Saw movie."_

The most goriest horror movie franchise the humans ever made. A few movies Spike came to watch when he was 15 after the humans and equestrians developed the trade businesses, and he actually enjoys it…

And it's Rachel's favorite movie series…

Spike smirked. "Now you wanna watch the movies, don't you?"

" _Shut up."_ Rachel grunted. She didn't deny it.

He chuckled before that grin fell to a frown.

Maybe that wasn't a good thing in this situation.

" _Yeah…._ " Even Rachel made that realization. " _Tick tock, big guy, you got till midnight."_

Spike nodded. "Midnight...I promise, Rachel, you won't regret what I got for you."

" _Counting it. Now come save me.``_ She then hung up.

Spike sighed heavily, shaking his head. He's got a lot of work to do…

At the moment though, his mind went blank.

What the actual hell does Spike give the best date ever before midnight? The young dragon moaned, facepalming himself.

"Oh I'm in trouble…" He muttered softly.

Rachel was right, this was his Empire. Spike could easily whip something up if he just asked the civilians here. But the ponies here saw a side he never wanted anyone to personally see so that was iffy. What could he do when he's up to his horns deep in shit he created?

Now if he had like a week, Spike could think of something elaborate… He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 9:36 in the morning. He has to think of something in 14 hours and 24 minutes to think of something.

Maybe some advice would help.

Spike threw on the clothes Rachel had picked out for him - he had a feeling he won't get the tallie marks if he didn't wear them - he took off out of the room and right towards the training yard.

Shining Armor was watching over the new recruits, making sure the new, current Drill Sergeant was training these new cadets properly.

The Prince Consort doesn't want another set of Canterlot guards to train. Those bloody bastards are just about as useless as a box of rocks.

As the prince was about to correct a cadet that was slacking off, Spike came up to him.

"Oh, there he is." Shining chuckled. He looked at the Drill Sergeant and motioned to the slacking cadet.

The Drill Sergeant nodded before she went over and corrected the cadet...in a way most military members would.

Spike winced the shouting as Shining walked up to him. "So...you survived last night then?"

The dragon sighed, scratching the back of his head. His cheeks blushed softly. "I don't know...maybe."

Shining playfully punched his little (bigger) brother's arm. "Hey, it was an accident."

Right… yeah.

"I still feel like an asshole." Spike said. "Now she is giving me a challenge to make up for it. I got until midnight."

"What's the challenge?"

When Spike told him, Shining raised a brow. "Well...it could be worse." was what he said after that.

It could have been much, much worse.

"If I had extra time, I'd give her the best date ever. But I need help." Spike looked at Shining.

"Spike, you are basically a prince of the Crystal Empire. I'm sure if you ask everyone, they'd be more than happy to help you." Shining said.

"After what side they saw of me last night, I kinda doubt that." Spike said.

Shining sucked in his teeth. He paused for a moment, contemplating on what to say. "Alright, I may have something that could help."

Spike sighed in relief. Before he could say thanks…

"Did I hear someone call for help?"

A red heart balloon materialized between the two brothers. The said brothers stared hard at the pillow, confused as hell.

The balloon started to spin, after a few rounds, Discord's eyes appeared, staring at Spike. "Trouble in the romance department I assume?"

Spike immediately pricked the balloon with a claw, having it popped. Discord's balloon pieces fell at their feet.

"Well, that was incredibly rude of you." Discord grumbled before pulling himself together into this draconequus self.

"It seems I need to update my anti-chaos magic barriers…" Shining grumbled, annoyed that the spirit of chaos was here.

Spike sighed. "What do you want now, Discord?" Spike asked him.

"Well!" A newspaper appeared in Discord's hands and showed it to him. " _The Empire's greatest hero has shown his animal side at the Gala._ " Well personally I would have picked a different title but-"

Spike quickly snatched the newspaper from the Lord of Chaos and read it. " _During the Empire's first hosting the Grand Galloping Gala, Spike, the Brave and the Bold, is seen showing his true self as he attacks Canterlot's Prince Blueblood. The victim gave the statement that he was viciously attacked for NO APPARENT REASON!?"_ Oh fuck no!" Spike snarled. There was a picture of Spike that some pony had taken during the event.

It showed a side of him even Spike didn't even like.

Shining grabbed the newspaper and read it himself. "Fucking hell. That little shit is really doing this?"

Spike moaned, his hands on his head as he shook it. "What the actual fuck?! That isn't what happened."

"It also detailed how your love life might be in jeopardy by what you did." Discord pointed out in the article.

It spoke about the part where Spike elbowed his mate…

And Spike could never even guess how much of a fucking piece of shit he could get till he saw this.

"When my best friend's reputation is in danger, I want to help." Discord giggled. "And of course your relationship with your human maiden." HE shrugged at that.

Facepalming, Spike moaned heavily. "No offence, but you tend to make things worse. And plus I thought you didn't like me dating Rachel?"

"I never said that. I said you spent more time with her than me. Do you know how gross playing our game has become when Big Mac decided to bring Sugar Belle? It became this weird fetish of theirs." Discord shivers.

Spike just glared at him. "What do you even know about romance?"

Discord giggled as he floated over to his dragon friend. "Oh I know a lot. Just because I play a couple of pranks on you two doesn't mean I don't want you two to be together. Quite the opposite in fact."

"Discord, with your track record, I doubt you do more actually any good." Shining said before Discord took his muzzle away. Shining jumped when he couldn't speak anymore and glared intensely at him.

He's ready to blast him away.

"Oh hush, princey, I am talking to the boy here." Discord said, patting Spike's head.

"Discord, give it back." Spike grunted.

Discord sighed heavily. "I am trying to offer my insight into romance and the opposite sex." He replaced the muzzle.

"So if you know all of that, how come Fluttershy is happily married to Soarin instead of you?"

Discord stared at Spike for the longest time before grunting. "Rachel made you mean."

"No, that is me being me."

Shining pushed Discord out of the way before looking at Spike. "Ok little bro, as somewhat of an expert of troubled romances, I can help you. Believe it or not, there are a few times I get in trouble with Cadence. About this newspaper, I'll take care of that as well...and Twily…"

Oh fuck, Spike forgot about Twilight….

He has to deal with a Twilight punishment when he gets home. No doubt she might have gotten a copy of this news article…

If he doesn't get the ten tallies from Rachel, he sleeps on the couch when they get home. But when he gets home, he gets a severe punishment either way from Twilight.

Either way, he's gonna be in trouble.

Shining clapped Spike's back. "Hey, lemme talk to Twilight and see if she doesn't explode."

"TOO LATE!"

Spike's wings dropped when he heard Twilight's voice.


	27. Chapter 27

Spike quickly turned around to see an angry Twilight coming towards him. "Whoa, whoa whoa, Twilight, it's not you think!" He defended as he moved away from her, trying to keep a distance between them.

Because Twilight looks like she's gonna beat him to a pulp!

"How can you explain to me that you attacked Blueblood? Did you forget he's Celestia's adoptive nephew?!" she growled at him as she made her advances towards him.

Discord giggled as he was sitting on a floating movie chair eating popcorn. "Ooh, this is exciting. I don't think I ever saw the Princess of Friendship this bloodthirsty."

"Shut up Discord!" Twilight, Spike and Shining told him at the same time.

Shining quickly teleported between Spike and twilight, keeping her away from the large dragon. "Twily, Twily, calm down!"

"Calm down? Have you not seen the news articles?!" Twilight growled.

Spike was about to bail out cause he does not want to tussle a pissed off alicorn! He's already on a time crunch on his girlfriend, if he deals with Twilight, he might as well make the couch his new best friend.

"Twilight, what you read isn't true!" Spike told her. "You don't know the whole story!"

Shining had to hold onto Twilight to get her to stop advancing towards the dragon.

"Oh? What's the whole story that caused you to have your picture in the newspaper going crazy?" Twilight grunted when she asked him.

"He insulted Rachel, grabbed at her and shot me with his magic." Spike explained. "Shining Armor and the guards were there."

"Twily, it's true. I was there. Blueblood hit first." Shining explained as well.

"Then what about hurting Rachel? That was also mentioned in the article?" Twilight grunted.

"Please Twi, I don't already need to feel more like a total piece of shit," Spike whimpered softly. "I didn't mean to…"

"That was an accident, Twily." Shining said, assuring her. "What Blueblood said in that article is all lies."

Shining was not one to tell lies, Twilight knows that; Spike was also not the one that could intentionally hurt Rachel. And if Shining said if Blueblood was lying…

She relaxed her shoulders, ears flung back. "Oh..oh gosh. Spike I'm sorry...I shouldn't jump to conclusions…" She apologized to him.

Like she did on the cruise ship months ago…

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Discord sighed annoyed.

Spike ignored him and stared at Twilight….

That was twice she did that. Twice she believed he was the cause of some fight. Last time she left him in a cage during the cruise. For doing the exact same thing but with Rachel…

And Twilight was gladly taking Blueblood's side if it wasn't for her so called BBBFF.

Shaking his head, he silently walked away from them.

"Spike, wait up." Twilight ran up to him after getting away from Shining. "I'm sorry, I really am."

Spike ignored her, brushing her off and headed back inside of the castle.

He had a deadline to get done.

* * *

After finally managing to get something accomplished with what Crystal Ponies that didn't fall for or didn't think Blueblood's rants were true, Spike tracked down his girlfriend in the library with Cadence and Flurry Heart.

"Weeee!" Flurry giggled as she rode on a flying enchanted book. The sounds of Cadence and Rachel's giggles also filled the air.

Spike followed those giggles to see Cadence and his girlfriend looking over a scrapbook.

Rachel had long wavy hair extensions that went from blond and faded to the same purples and pinks as were on both Cadence's and Flurry's manes. Her bangs were pushed over to cover her blackeye, dressed in a black tank top, her black and red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, ripped black skinny jeans and her own combat boots.

"Oh, this was during Nightmare Night. Doesn't Flurry look adorable in her King Sombra costume?" Cadence cooed at looking at the picture.

"And she wanted to be the evil tyrant for that?" Rachel giggled. The way the costume was made for Flurry was oh so adorable. "When was this?"

"This year actually." Cadence said before looking at her. "What did you and Spike do for Nightmare night?"

Rachel gulped, blushing softly red. "Um...well that is private."

"And I hope it stays that way." Spike uses this to chime in, to signal his arrival.

He couldn't help but admire the beauty that radiated off of his girlfriend. After last night, he was seeing a whole new light on her.

Rachel virtually saved his ass for something he has done. She didn't have to cover for him but she did.

And after what went down with Twilight, Spike's full attention was all on this woman smiling at him.

"Morning, Spike." Rachel greeted him as she got up from her spot and walked over to him. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly.

Spike's hands automatically wrapped around her waist and bent down to where it was comfortable for her to kiss his girl back.

"Ready for the best date ever?" Spike asked her with a grin.

Either Rachel didn't see the newspaper or she did see it, but she chose not to bring it up. She knew anyway what pompas ass said in the article was all bullshit.

"Remember, ten tallies." She smirked. "I'm sure you can make those."

The amount of confidence she has in him was intoxicating.

Cadence giggled. "You two have fun." Cadence told them before seeing them off.

On the way to the Art Gallery.


	28. Chapter 28: Date part 1

Spike walked next to Rachel in the midmorning sunlight. The light of the sun glistening off of the crystal structures in the Empire.

"So, you ate breakfast?" Spike asked Rachel as they walked. He was a little nervous venturing out. With that article being spread around saying that he attacked Blueblood for no reason, it may leave some of the citizens a bad taste of him.

May of which make him not pass this challenge date.

Spike has started to think there was a pattern; He gets into fights, rumors spread, ponies afraid of him. Same shit from the cruise, similar situations.

He'll deal from what he did last night later, his full concentration was on his mate.

"Yeah," Rachel said as she walked next to him, her arm linked around his. It does look awkward to see how Spike was towering over his girl, but the two didn't mind that. "When Flurry Heart kidnapped me, she and her mom made me breakfast."

"And they didn't bother to wake me up?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"You looked cute asleep...last night was a rough night."

It sure was…

When the young couple passed by the flower shop, one of the shop owners quickly rushed out. " _Psst, Spike!"_ she called him out in a whisper.

Spike stopped walking for a moment to turn around. The pegasus flew over to him, in her hand a bouquet of Rachel's favorite black and crimson red roses. These roses were different than the last time he presented her roses; these guys were glistening like crystals and shine like diamonds.

"We had to dig through our leftover Nightmare Night batch." She explained. "But would these do?"

Once Rachel saw them, she gasped at the sight of the bouquet. "Oh my god, those are gorgeous."

Spike nodded to the shop owner and she handed them to Rachel. She grabbed them and looked at the flowers. "Spike, these are so beautiful." Rachel loved them cause seeing the beautiful crystal design on the flowers was giving her artistic ideas. Spike could see that artist's gears turning.

And that's just how he wanted it.

Rachel giggled before looking at the shop owners. "Thank you, very, very much."

"We were lucky to even find the black roses." The pegasus giggled. "We almost had to call our friends from the funeral home to see if they have some in stock."

Spike majorly facepalms at that.

Rachel blinked at that. "Yeah… good thing you did have some."

"Well, enjoy your day!" she said before looking at Spike. "Can I have your autograph first?" She beamed in joy.

Spike went ahead and signed her apron just to get it over with and took his girl and the flowers away from that.

"So, where are we going?" Rachel asked him as she continued to hold her roses. Thinking how she can preserve them and find a way to make them a part of a painting.

"You'll see, we're almost there." Spike said with a smile. He just loves that look she gets when inspiration strikes her.

The art gallery should definitely score some tallies, he hoped.

When they approached, Rachel blinked when she saw that there was a sign posted on the door.

 _Due to unexpected circumstances, the Gallery will be closed due to remodeling._

"Um...well ain't that crap." Rachel muttered.

Spike smirked. "Not so much, my love." He confidently walked up to the door. Using his pinky claw, he jiggled the lock before the door opened with ease. "After you."

Rachel raised a brow at that before looking at him. "Won't we get in trouble for breaking in?" she asked.

With a grin, he chuckled. "Well, that's the beauty of being me, I can get away with a lot of shit." He giggled before that smile quickly turned into a frown.

Way...way too soon.

She gave him a dead-pan look.

….

….

….

"L-lets just go in." Spike quickly said then, ushering her inside.

Inside of the tall building, the crystal walls glistened as various paintings and sculptures were displayed all around. Paintings that go back decades before the reign of Sombra. Princess Amore's portraits, portraits of Cadence, Shining and Flurry were everywhere.

What else was everywhere, Spike's portraits, sculptures, all of them in elaborate poses and making him appear bigger than life.

"Wow...full of yourself, much?" Rachel giggled as she looked around, seeing the various works of art.

Spike looked around the Gallery, one of the workers who worked at the gallery spotted them and grinned at him. The dragon spotted them and gave them a thumbs up.

The worker gave him a thumbs up as well.

Good, it's ready.

"You sure we won't get in trouble by breaking in?" Rachel asked him after studying a snowy landscape.

"Oh we won't." Spike grinned. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently ushered her towards a set of velvet blue curtains. "Babe, what do you see when you look at all of these?" He asked her, motioning towards his portraits and sculptures.

"All of them filling your massive ego?" Rachel teased, taking a jab at him. Which in results had Spike tickling her sides, having her outburst in laugh. "Oi!"

Spike giggled. "Well, what these guys have in common is the fact, they don't capture who I am." He retreated from her and walked over towards the curtains and grabbed them. "How about you change that." pulling the curtains back, he revealed the wizard.

More like there was an artist space. A stool stood in front of a large easel. Off to the side on white cloth tables had various color paints, tools and brushes an artist could only dream of having at their disposal.

"So, you want me to draw you?" Rachel asked the purple dragon, but her eyes were on the art display.

"I owe you two art sessions, remember?" Spike giggled, seeing her gears turning in her head. "Might as well cash them in. All of your art supplies are here at your disposal, ready and waiting for your command." He looked over his shoulder and saw the worker who helped him out and nodded him thanks.

The dragon turns back to Rachel and giggled. "So, what do you say?"

"I say get your scaley on that stool and let's get started." Rachel giggled, a little excited to do this.

Spike gave her a bow and smiled. "As you wish, my lady." He said before they got into place. He got to sit down on the stool while his dragoness got to the easel.

Rachel took her plaid shirt off to tie the sleeves around her waist, grunting when the fabric tangled with her splinted fingers getting it off.

"Any poses you have me do?" Spike asked as she was getting ready. When she winced, he frowned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just stay relaxed as you are." She told him as she grabbed a pencil and approached the easel. Rachel smiled at Spike to reassure him. "But I wouldn't say no to have some music playing."

Spike chuckled, "Skullen Fang?"

"Just anything,"

With a smile, Spike dug into his pants pockets to pull out his phone, when the twin's crappy pop ringtone played on Rachel's.

Spike groaned. But he then paled. Ruby and Gemcity must have seen the article…. It details the part of him giving Rachel a black eye.

"Sorry," Rachel said, answering the phone, holding it with her left hand. She grabbed the pencil with her right and began drawing. "Hey girls~"

" _Oh fuck yeah, you gonna take this thick cock, you fucking slut?"_

" _Ooh yess! Oh yes, Galaxy, harder!"_

Rachel's face alone had this annoyance and deep urge to punch something. "Hello?" She grunted.

" _Oh shit, I have this on speaker."_ Ruby coughed. " _Gemcity, Gal, tune that shit down!"_

" _No promises!"_ Gemcity giggled.

"Business or food?" Rachel grumbled, her face turning cherry red.

" _What's the difference, they are both deliciously fun!"_ The twins sang in unison, as if this wasn't the first time either they called Rachel or she called them during their sexual food time or performing for clients.

" _Anyway, before we pay a visit to that sack of shit you called boyfriend, care to explain why he hit you?"_ Ruby asked, her tone dark and serious.

Rachel glanced at the nervous Spike and gave him wink to have him relax as she continued to sketch out the portrait. "Girls, since when do you read the gossip article? You know those guys make up lies."

" _Oh, so if we go up there and meet up with you and Spike, you won't have a black eye?"_

" _Ooh fuck yeah, hit that!"_ Gem cried in bliss before speaking. " _After saving his ass, he shows his gratitude by hitting you? Bitch that doesn't cut it with us."_

" _I-I know some g-guys that can help."_ The male known as Galaxy offered.

Both the twins and Rachel told the stallion to shut up.

"Gem, I can't talk to you while you're fucking." Rachel grumbled, having Spike look at her phone with an odd look.

" _You better say something cause we're on the first train to the Empire in the evening."_ Ruby grunted.

"Girls, what happened was an accident. I got injured breaking up fights before at the bar. Besides, I'm having Spike serving his punishment now." She gave Spike a flirty wink. "So don't worry."

" _If you get hurt because of him one more time, we will come. Got it?"_

"Rube, I can handle myself. Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys soon."

" _I mean it, Rachel. Don't make us find out he's hurting-"_

"Talk to you later." Rachel quickly said before hanging up on her.

"Verdict?" Spike asked her.

"Crisis averted for now." Rachel said, taking the battery out of the cell and setting them aside on the table. "I got them."

Though he had a feeling they'll make an appearance soon, he relaxed. Spike turned to his phone and put some music on. Just a collection of various music played in the speakers.

Getting into the groove of the first song, Rachel tied her hair back in a messy bun before going over to her paints. After getting what she needs, she goes back to the easel and begins painting. At first she was slow, expressionless, but as the first song transitioned towards the second, that was when she became meticulous. Humming and smiling in enjoyment; the paint brush stroke the large sketched canvas in various colors of warm hues of red and brown, cold colors of blues and purples.

Every once in a while, she would glanced over the canvas to look at her boyfriend before returning to her work of art.

Spike smiled warmly as he watched Rachel paint. He admired how fun she was having while doing art. The way her eyes lit up in enjoyment applying paint or a pencil down on anything.

"I love it that you're like this." He commented to her.

"Like what?" Rachel asked as she scratched her nose, not caring that she smeared gold metallic paint all over it,

Spike giggled. "This; when you are creative. The way you smile while working on a piece. I love the fact you don't care if you get paint all over the place, getting dirty. Heck, I love the way you put your hair up; long hair or short, you find a way to put it up in a bun. When you can't find a bow, you use pencils or pens and they are never to be seen again."

Rachel shook her head with a smile.

"Seriously, does your hair have a catch-all like Pinkie Pie?" He giggled more. "You know, I talked to the curator before we came here. He said that if you want, you can have this piece be placed here."

Rachel had to pause painting to look at him. "Come again?"

Spike nodded. "In fact, there is a spot here that is an empty spot here in the Gallery. If you want it, maybe you can have all of your paintings here."

"You shitting me, right?" Rachel asked, she had to double check.

"No shitting here," Spike giggled, seeing how big her eyes had gotten. "No recreating old paintings like you did for Filthy Rich. All original works. And instead for one day like at the gallery on Bahoofmas, it's as long as you want it to be."

Rachel walked away from the easel and gave him a big hug. "Oh thank you, thank you!" she smiled in joy. "You didn't have to do that for me."

"I had this one planned for yesterday. After we had a good time dancing, I was going to take you here." He sighed softly after that. "Things didn't turn out right...our first Hearts and Hooves day…"

"Yeah, blame Blue Waffle for ruining our dance." Rachel said.

Then a song came on.

A perfect opening happened. Spike smiled, "No he hasn't." He said as he grabbed her hands while getting off of the stool.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked confused for a moment before he started to dance with her. "Seriously? I look like a mess like you said I was." She giggled.

"I meant to say you looked beautiful, silly."

So in the middle of the gallery, the two shared a loving dance.


	29. Chapter 29: Date part 2

After a couple of hours of painting and dancing, the young couple decided to go and grab a bite to eat, taking a little break from the art session.

"Can I see the painting?" Spike asked as he got up from the stool, stretching his back out.

"Sure." Rachel giggled as she sat the brushes down. "While you do that, I am gonna go and wash this crud off."

"You sure you don't want to leave it on?" He smirked as he walked over to see the painting. "Oh wow!"

Though the piece wasn't finished, what was done took his breath away. Obviously, it was Spike, but he was just sitting next to a riverbed, gazing down at a golden river in the twilight hour. White trees stretched as far as the eye could see. Though looking like he was wearing a cloak and hunting leather, there was a general sense of peace and tranquility on his face. There were still pencil sketchings where Rachel would paint over but he could see a faint outline of an airship flying in the distance.

Compared to the other paintings here in the Gallery, Rachel did the best to capture Spike's essence. She got every detail of him correct.

How was Rachel not a famous artist before, always baffling the purple dragon.

"Hey babe, how come you are not famous?" Spike asked Rachel when she went to the restroom. "You got the skills and talent for it."

Rachel shrugged. "I just never sought it out." She said as she took the plaid shirt off her waist and slipped her arms through the sleeves. "Art is my escape, art is a way for me to express myself. Sure, I could become a sell out and have my art be plastered all over Equestria."

"But you used to sell art at the bar. You had one of your pieces featured in a gallery at Bahoofmas." Spike reminded her.

She chuckled. "Well yes. King did allow me to show off art at the bar. I did have dragons buying them, but that's easily because I put fire rubies and other pretty gems in the art. They buy it and throw the painting in the trash and eat the gems.

"I guess I believe that if I become famous and sell all my works of art, I lose sight on why I love art in the first place. Fame and riches is just something I don't care much for."

And with that, she goes to the restrooms. After using the toilet and washing her hands, Rachel took out a little notebook out of her pants pocket and a pen. She flipped the book open to a page.

With the top that said: _**Spike's tallies.**_ Next to the title was a small sketch of Spike giving out big, sad puppy dog eyes.

Rachel waited a moment thinking. "Okay, the flowers were gorgeous and the paint session is always a good time." She muttered to herself, contemplating how to rate this moment. "Gallery is a nice touch and not going to say no to that but it is a bit much." Don't get her wrong, she's grateful and appreciative that Spike went out on a limb to have her own spot in what has to be one of the most beautiful places of all of Equestria. He knows that Rachel likes to admire art and paint but never asks to use his powers to get a spot here, he also knows she never seeks out fame or fortune with her art.

Rachel smiled tenderly though when thinking about the dance. Though most won't see it as much, but that song just came on and Spike saw that opening and randomly uses that moment to dance with her. She always loves that Spike becomes spontaneous when opportunity comes a-knocking.

Since it's early in the morning, she'll combine all of what she has gone through as a whole.

Tallies: 2

Not a bad start, but she knew Spike was doing a good job so far. Taking this challenge like a champ.

After cleaning herself, she and Spike headed out.

Crystal Joe's was an expansion of Joe's Donut Emporium from Canterlot. Same set up as it's counterpart, same fresh good doughnuts. Just, more crystalized.

Spike opened the door for Rachel as they walked inside. There were a few Crystal Ponies inside of the establishment, a few were sitting at the tables eating and three workers making the delectable treat.

"Oh look, it's Spike!" One of the ponies eating boasted in joy.

"I can't believe he's eating here!" Another pony giggled in delight.

Spike chuckled and waved at them. "Sup, everypony."

Rachel waved at them, a young colt came up to her. A little Crystal Pegasus, sporting colors of a purple and a gold. "Excuse me, but are you Spike, the Brave and the Bold's special some pony?" The little colt asked her.

Spike giggled as he gave Rachel an innocent look. "Hey, don't look at me."

"Sure." Rachel chuckled before turning back to the child. "Yes, I am Spike, The Brave and the Bold's special somepony. As he is mine." She smiled at that.

The little colt gave Rachel a hug before racing over to Spike and getting a hug from him.

"Why hello!" Spike giggled. The colt's father laughed, and apologized. "Nah, man, it's okay."

Ok, so far, no Crystal Pony saw Spike anyway a threat to them. So far, these guys were cool of him and his girlfriend.

Take that, fucking Blueblood.

"Spike!" The sound of proud fans, all children, bomb-rushed the dragon. Rachel got out of the way as the kids took him down.

"Oh no!" Spike laughed. He didn't plan this at all.

Rachel laughed, covering her mouth watching him. "O-okay, you get us a table, I'll get the food." She giggled before walking up towards the counter.

"O-okay!" Spike giggling, playfully growling at the kids. Playing around a little while minding the other patrons.

Rachel sighed in content, watching him play with the kids. He was great around them. When thinking she was pregnant, Spike automatically thought about the future, how to provide and care for a baby. It was proven that Rachel has more of a chance to have a child with the dragon she loves.

She knew she had made the right choice.

"One large gem encrusted, chocolate enclare, a bag of donut holes and an ultra size cup of coffee black for Spike."

Rachel turned her attention towards who spoke. It was raven haired Crystal Earth mare with blue and green markings. She was a slightly older mare, but was still pretty nonetheless. The shirt and apron she wore was a little tight on her chest.

Rachel hadn't ordered yet.

"Oh, um, thank you." She hesitated before taking the order from her. "Can I order mine as well?"

"Oh, sure."

Rachel stared at the Crystal Pony before ordering her some chocolate chipped stuffed donuts with a purple chocolate icing and a coffee as well.

The older mare took her order and the team began fulfilling it.

As the order was out, the mare looked at Rachel. "Spike is amazing, isn't he?"

"Eeyup, yup he is." Rachel replied. She looked over her shoulder to see Spike having a window seat.

Spike waved at her with a smile, freed from the horde of children for now.

"I don't know if you know, but Spike and I used to date."

Those words had flipped a switch from inside of Rachel. She turned back to the pony.

"I'm sorry, but come again?" Rachel asked calmly.

The mare nodded. "Eeyup. Spike and I dated a while back." She giggled. "What a wild beast he is in bed, good sweet Celestia."

Rachel chewed from the inside of her cheek. "Uh...huh… so… you're the fan mare who slept with him... six years ago?"

"Ooh, he has! He must have missed me!" The mare giggled.

Spike looked over his shoulder to see what was up. He saw the older mare…. And recognized her.

"Oh shit." He whimpered.

Rachel thought for a moment before letting out a huff. "Six years. A long time."

"Very much."

"Proud of that moment?"

"Oh honey, best moment of my life!" She giggled in joy.

"How old are you? Late thirties, early forties?"

"What does it matter?"

Rachel smiled at her. Laced with venom and very territorial. "Spike was seventeen six years ago. You are significantly older than him either way, but very pretty. Six years ago, that very day, Discord had him discorded so Spike wasn't acting like himself and was not in his right state of mind. Legal age in Equestria is 22. Lady, you are proud enough to admit out loud that you statutory raped my boyfriend."

That pony's mouth touched the ground as a co-worker handed Rachel her order. Rachel smiled at the pony, with a wave of her hand, she walked off with their meal.

"Whatever you said, you traumatized her." Spike chuckled when she approached the table. She slid across from him, handed him his meal.

"You think you're the only territorial creature in this relationship?" She smirked before taking a bite of her food.


	30. Chapter 30: Date part 3

After eating, Spike and Rachel went around the Empire. Spike was very, very glad that everything was doing really well tonight. So far, everypony was being fair and excellent towards him and his girlfriend, everything he had planned went off without a hitch!

The young couple had visited various shops, touring across the great empire, the ponies greeted them with the utmost respect, not following the tabloids Blueblood set up.

Spike began to chuckle when he kept thinking about that.

"Ok, I see your gears turning, what's up?" Rachel said as she nibbled on her last donut as they walked.

"Just...just thinking about Blueblood and what he tried to do." Spike admitted, looking down at her with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go after him."

"You better not," Rachel said, grabbed his arm with her free hand.

After touring across the Empire, adding a few more tallie marks for Spike's challenge, he escorted her to the Jewel of the Empire. The Crystal Heart. Sitting on it's pedestal in the center of the town, the heart shined brightly and proudly to those who came and basked in its glory.

"And here is the famous Crystal Heart." Spike announced when they approached.

Rachel chuckled, she had seen the heart before years earlier, but she was still amazed at its beauty. She stood at a distance away from the heart, she could feel the energy from where she was at.

"Why are you standing way over there?" Spike asked her as he walked closer to the heart. "You're not gonna incinerate from it, are you?"

She shook her head. "No. no. Just don't want to get in any trouble by going near it, that's all." she said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Oh you won't. Actually, it's kinda encouraged."

"Oh, why?"

Spike smiled. "The Crystal Heart has a strange magical property. It says those who look closely at the heart would see something."

"My greatest desire?" Rachel smirked.

"One way to find out."

"You gonna look?"

"My greatest desire is standing right in front of me." Spike smirked.

Rachel giggled, blushing softly from his comment.

 _Damnit, this boy is smoother than peanut butter right about now,_ Rachel internally swooned as she grabbed his hand and they proceeded to the Heart.

Spike brought her real close to the sacred artifact. "Now, just look at it and tell me what you see." He instructed.

Rachel glanced at Spike before drifting her gaze at the blue crystal. At first she sees herself and Spike in the reflection, but as a moment went by, the reflection changed by a shimmering effect on the service. Rippling like water. This pull takes over the young human when she raises her hand up and reaches over and touches the Crystal Heart.

The blue of the crystal was turned grey as the thundering clouds rolled right on in, the wind began picking up around the area, something that never happened in all the Empire's history. Rachel didn't move from the heart, for she had stayed in place, her eyes fully white. Ponies quickly became distraught and in panic, screaming and running in fear.

Cadence was talking to Twilight about getting on Spike's ass for no reason earlier when she felt this bone-chilling sensation down the length of her spine, this dreaded look appeared on her face. "By the Gods…" she muttered, her feathered wings and her fur were all standing on end.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked before looking out the window and saw the rushing wind. "You guys schedule a storm?" she asked her.

"That's not us." Cadence said,

"Mommy…" Flurry whimpered, feeling something as well. Cadence grabbed Flurry as she was getting up from her seat and took off running.

Blueblood was having an interview of his version of the Gala's events (douchebag), when he too felt the bone-chilling sensation down his spine. The unicorn quickly got up from his seat and took off running out of the interview room and out of the building. He looked around to see where this ominous feel was coming from.

A beautiful sensation.

Pushing through the running crowd of ponies, Blueblood raced towards the center of the Empire. Quickly finding the grey Crystal Heart...With Rachel in the middle of that.

"RACHEL!" Spike called out as he tried to fight the powerful wind. He sensed something was incredibly wrong. He pushed with all of his dragon strength to get to her.

As soon as he felt her shoulders, he gripped hard and pulled Rachel away from the Heart. The two fell back from the disconnection with a yell. Everything around them went back to normal. The beautiful blue color had returned on the Crystal Heart, the skies cleared and sun shining, wind reduced to a light breeze.

Spike held Rachel against his chest, both sharing heavy breathing. Using his wings to hide himself and her the view of the gathering crowd of frightened ponies. His wings muffled the outside sound a bit.

"A-are you okay?" Spike asked her as he panted. It took most of the strength he got to grab her from whatever that just happened.

"I-I don't fucking know." Rachel responded between pants, sweating profusely. The hand she grabbed gripped her chest, her heart, tears streaking down her face. The Crystal Heart did make her see something, the look on her face was fear, sadness all mixed into one.

Something that was locked away deep, deep within mind was released.

She shifted within the wing cocoon to where she was facing Spike and curled up to him, wanting his arms around her. Spike held her, he could hear his family's voices outside of the cocoon but ignored them. No one existed outside of the enclosement.

He'd move once Rachel was ready.

With a trembling voice, Spike heard Rachel one sentence…

" _It should've been him."_ Rachel uttered as she just cried.


	31. Chapter 31

The two were in the castle infirmary, Rachel was being examined by some doctors and other magical experts to try and find out what actually happened when she touched the Heart. Spike was forced to wait outside of the room, sitting on one of the couches, legs gittering with anxiety while trying to keep a cool head all of the same time.

Spike had no idea what the actual hell happened. One moment they were looking at the Heart, Rachel touched it and strange shit happened.

"Hey Spike," Twilight walked up to him, holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She hands one to him.

Spike stared at her offering to him before grabbing it from her, nodding her a thanks before taking a sip of it.

Twilight took that as a blessing to sit down on the chair next to the left side of him.

A moment later, she sighed softly. "Spike, I'm-"

"Don't," he stops her. "I don't want to hear it."

"You don't know what I was going to ask." Twilight retaliated calmly.

"You're trying to apologize for this morning"

"Ok, you do know."

He grunted, taking another sip of coffee, the caffeine helps to calm his anxiety a bit. "I'm starting to dislike going to the doctor's." Spike grumbled.

"Look, I realized that I have been treating you differently...from here back to the cruise."

"You basically put me at Post-Reform Discord level." He told her bluntly. "First time was with the three assholes not only talked shit about you and threw a locker at me as I walked away, I ended up in a cell almost over night; Second time for trying to beat a piece of shit of a prince who insulted my dragoness and put his hands on her and put up false rumors about me, you nearly bit my face off." He doesn't actually remember getting blasted. "If it wasn't for Shining stepping in today, you would keep on like I was the bad guy. If it wasn't for Rachel..." He paused for a moment before sighing. "Twilight, why is this happening to Rachel?" he asked her.

"I don't know." Twilight said, scratching the side of her neck. "The experts are doing everything they can to find that out. She's in good hands. How are you doing?"

"I'll get back to you once I try to figure this shit out." Spike mumbled, taking another drink of his coffee. He sighed. "I'm scared…"

"So is the rest of us." Cadence said as she approached the two, Shining was by her side but Flurry Heart wasn't.

"How are you feeling, big guy?" Shining asked him.

"Like shit, but what else is new." Spike mutters, as a result getting an elbow to the arm from the princess. He looked to Cadence and noticed this look on her face. "What's up?" he asked.

"How's Rachel?" Cadence responded with a question.

"Cadence…" he grunted.

Shining rubbed his wife's shoulders before Cadence spoke. "There is no easy way to explain this-"

"Sir Spike, my lieges," a doctor approached them, causing Spike to stand in attention. "The human girl is stable, she is ready for visitors."

Spike sighed in relief to hear that. She was okay physically...it was mentally he was worried about.

 _It should've been him…_ that was the last thing she said before she just shut down. What did she see when she touched it? So many questions swirled in his brain, but the main thing was to see if Rachel was ok

The other ponies came out of Rachel's room, discussing and comparing notes of what they learned while evaluating her.

"So, can you guys tell us what you find?" Twilight asked them.

One of the experts spoke. A short plump green unicorn with black and rainbow stripes on her mane. "It's truly a fascinating find. Miss. Lockhart is a Mother Cell, isn't she?" she looked at Spike.

"Yeah, she is, what does that have to do with what happened?" Spike grunted.

The other expert, a stallion unicorn with twilight blue coat and orange mane responded. "Well, when Miss. Lockhart touched the Crystal Heart, it released a large surge of unstable magic. If she had held on just five more seconds, the Empire and a portion more of Equestria would have been wiped off from the face of the map."

"WHAT?!" Spike, Twilight, Cadence and Shining shouted in unison. Their jaws dropped to the ground.

"How?!" The purple princess gawked. "We know that Mother Cells are people whose ancestors used magic in the past. But that was eons ago in their world! Wouldn't the actual magic fade away by now?"

It was the doctor's turn to answer. "Not exactly." The doctor said, fixing his glasses. "Though we are still learning more about the Mother Cells, we did learn that these few humans still have residual magic left by their ancestors."

"Dragons were once from the Human realm before they migrated here; my Elders were the reason humans were able to use magic," Spike said, having the other experts quickly jotting down the notes before he stopped them. "Look, I'm not an expert, it's just something I heard, and it isn't much so don't go by what I say about this."

"Well, that is news to us so we'll keep that in mind." The stallion expert quipped before continuing where the doctor left off. "As Doctor Stinefall here said, Mother Cells have residual magic. With the right training, they may be able to gain use for them. But since finding out what happens when your mate touches the Crystal, we advise not to let her handle any artifacts that were created in this world Pony magic or otherwise. What happened was when both types of magic came in contact, it set the balance off."

"But she has the bracelet. Sirs, there are three stones on her bracelet that is magic and she's able to use them."

"Those stones can be used by just about anyone who knows the spell. Their magic doesn't cause a serge like the Crystal Heart did." he answered.

"I thought something felt dark when Rachel touched it." Cadence quietly admits, causing Spike to turn to her. "It was powerful, more than I ever felt."

"Do you think since you and flurry are more connected to the Crystal Heart, you were able to sense the magic?" Twilight asked her.

"I believe so…" Cadence said.

Spike listened to them before looking at the doctors. "Will Rachel be alright?"

"She's quite healthy," Doctor Stinefall assured him. "Just… until we can learn more, it's best to not let her go near any other magical Equestrian artifacts. The magic stones on her bracelet are okay, but anything else, we advise against it. She's ready for visitors...one for right now."

"Thank you." Spike said. He looked back to his family members before walking over to Rachel's door.

* * *

Rachel was not okay by any means. She lay on her side, back facing the doorway. She had a blanket pulled over her body in the fetal position. Not only she felt like her body was being ripped apart when she touched the Crystal Heart, she felt this huge amount of guilt and sadness consumed her.

A feeling that she had desperately tried to forget since she came to this magical land. A memory came back…

 _The smell of diesel was heavy in the air as thirteen year old Rachel was walking down a street away from her school. Deciding to cut school during lunch due to the noticeable black eye and bruised cheeks she had received that early morning. The bustling city of Manhattan was at full capacity of people going about their way on this chilly noon._

" _Damn Nancy and her stupid friends… they can shove their gossip column up their twats." Young Rachel grumbled to herself. Her worn second-hand sneakers were practically falling at the seams as she walked down the busy sidewalk, the child standing already 6'0 so she was way taller than her peers._

 _As she turned the corner, she came across the aftermath of a car crash. Ambulance and police men and the firemen were all over this cherry red truck that was flipped over and crashed into the median. Car crashes were nothing new to the child, however…._

 _She recognized the truck, Rachel recognized that vehicle from anywhere. It was her father's truck. No one was allowed to go near it by her father. At first, she felt a sense of relief… As morbid as it was, it meant she and her mom was finally free from his abusive hand._

 _However, when the firemen used the jaws of life and pulled the mangled, bloody corpse out on the ground, Rachel felt her blood run ice cold._

 _"MOM!"_

Rachel hugged tightly at her pillow, pressing her face into it.

"Why did that fucking thing showed me that?" She asked herself in between sobs.

As she cried into her pillow, she felt the weight on the bed shifted, a large gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, baby," Spike softly said, he was sitting beside her.

Rachel didn't speak when he sat down. She lay there in silence.

Spike lies down beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her closer. Rachel felt warm in his embrace, curling up to him as much as she could. Her face was buried into his chest. He placed a hand on her head and held his mate close.

"You smell nice." Rachel said against his shirt.

Spike snorted. "It's just normal soap, I know you're allergic to most perfumes and colognes." Poking her side, causing her to squirm a bit and giggled. He wiped some of her tears away with his claws before kissing the top of her head. "Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

"I am now..." She muttered. "I can't believe I almost destroyed the Empire."

"You did not." Spike said. "You had no idea that was going to happen." He sighed. "Nor that you actually have magic inside of you."

Rachel gave him a look. "I doubt I can cast spells."

"You casted a spell on me." He grinned, wiggling his brows. Trying to raise her spirits. "And now I am at your beck and call."

Rachel rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle. "How is it after what we just went through, you made me not upset?"

Spike giggled before sighing, his gaze softening. "No, seriously, are you alright?" he asked her.

Laying her head on his chest, a moment has passed before she says, "I...I'm not really sure."

Spike gently stroked her the small of her back with his claws, doing what he could to comfort her. "What did you see?" he asked her. "I know you saw something...you don't have to say anything if you don't-"

"I don't." Rachel said, which surprised him. She sat up on the bed, arms hugging herself.

Spike sat up as well and looked at her. "Rachel-"

"Spike, I'm sorry, but what I saw… what the Heart showed me, was something I had tried so hard to leave behind." she said, pushing her extensions over her ears with her splint fingers and winced in pain.

She kept forgetting they were injured.

Spike stared at her for a moment before speaking, "You said we should be honest with each other. You said that. What did you mean when you said "It should've been him."?"

Rachel went rigid when he repeated that phrase.

 _Damnit…_

A moment has passed once more before Rachel sighed heavily. "For some reason… The Crystal Heart made me relive the day my mom died." she turned around to face him.

Spike's ears drooped in response when he saw the look on her face.

"She was driving dad's truck when she died. I stumbled upon the aftermath of the accident. I thought it was the old man, but I was wrong." _So very...very wrong_ , she thought, trembling. "It's something I don't like reliving."

Now Spike felt like he created a whole new breed of being a shithead.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry." Spike frowned. He knew her mother died in a car crash but he didn't know she was there at the scene. "I didn't know."

"Yeah...well you do, now." She muttered.

The dragon could sense something else was wrong. Something that she was hiding from him; obviously he wanted to know more. But Spike knew if he were to push her, Rachel would shut down, especially if it was part of her past back home. Rachel made a big deal about secrets last night…

But she was keeping something from him.

Spike then sighed softly. "Is there something I can get you?"

His mate shrugged her shoulders, "Not right now, thank you."

Before Spike could speak, a knock on the door disturbed him. Turning towards the door, Shining poked his head in.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Shining Armor asked the two.

"Yeah, fine." Rachel said, moving the extensions away from her face.

Shining read her body language before looking at Spike. "Hey, can we talk?"

"Oh, sure." Spike responded. He looked to Rachel to make sure she didn't need anything from him. She assured the purple dragon that she didn't need anything before he left the room. Closing the door, he turned to his brother. "What's up?" he asked Shining then.

"Nothing much, how is she?" Shining asked him, looking back at the door where the human was before looking back up to the dragon.

Spike sighed, crossing his arms. "Shaken up, all things considered."

Shining rubbed his neck. "Will she be okay?"

"I…. I don't know." Spike said softly. He shook his head and his shoulders sagged. "I don't know what to do. This day was going well despite Blueblood's gossip."

"How many tallies did she give you before the Heart?" Shining asked curiously.

Spike thought about that. "I don't know, earlier when she wasn't looking, I did see I think six tallies."

"You're doing good then." Shining grinned. Shining looked at the watch on his wrist and chuckled. "You got seven more hours till midnight, you still have time."

He raised a brow. "Shining, after what happened, I think the challenge is over."

"It's something to take the mind off. Don't worry about the planning the last bit, I got something in mind." Shining chuckled. "Not gonna leave my bro clinging to the ledge like that. If that is, you are up for it."

Spike ponders over that. Right now, he wants to make sure Rachel was ok. Shining was offering his hand to help…

Maybe…

"Nothing too exciting. There has been enough excitement in these past few days to last us a lifetime." Spike responded. "But if you can somehow help me salvage this day, I would gladly appreciate it."

Shining clapped his brother's back with a nod. "Just let big brother handle this. You just handle making sure Rachel is at dinner in a bit. I want you two to be happy. And besides, that girl is a keeper." he chuckled.

 _Oh he has no idea._ Spike thought but chuckled with his bro. "Yeah, that she is."


End file.
